Everything Changes
by hollows-addict89
Summary: Finally its summer vacation but that means spending more time with her friends, which should be a good thing but Clary has started to develop feelings for one of her brother's best friends. Is anything even possible between the two of them…does he even like her that way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy…please let me know if it worth continuing.**

**I don't own the characters only the plot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Clary's POV

Beep...Beep...

No...not yet...I hit the snooze button and try to get in another 5 minutes before I have to get up.

Knock Knock...

"Rise and shine Clary...its time to get up honey." mom says through the door.

I roll over and look at the clock...seriously I could have gotten at least another 10 minutes of sleep without being behind schedule I think to myself. Oh well can't change it now and if I go back to sleep mom will send Jonathan in here to wake me which I really don't want who knows what he'll do. I stretch getting out of bed and head to my attached bathroom to grab a quick shower. Once I get out of the shower I quickly blow dry my hair and then head to my closet to get dressed. After going through almost everything I own I decide to wear a tan tank with jean shorts and a pair of simple black flats.

I walk into the kitchen and Jon says "morning Clare...its about time you showed up; I know its the last day of school and all but we still have to be on time."

"Morning Jon, and by the way I'm not even late geez; I show up at roughly this time everyday," I reply sticking my tongue out at him joking with him.

"Well eat up quick so we can head to school...how about you meet me at my car and we can drive together," he says while heading for the door.

We arrive at school and Jon pulls into his normal parking spot. I jump out of the car and head towards Isabelle my best friend since we were kids she's like the sister I never had. As soon as she sees me headed towards her she races over to give me a hug once we break apart she wraps an arm around my shoulders and we head to our lockers.

"Can you believe its finally the last day of school...so excited for two months with no homework and no waking up early," she says to me.

"I know feel like its taken forever for this day to come now we just need it to be 3 and were free of this place," we both laugh as I say this and head to class.

We walk into class and spot Simon who is sitting at our usual table not paying attention so I give Iz a look and we quietly walk over and both bend next to him on either side and kiss him on the cheek. He jumps in surprise "Ah! Hi girls!" Iz and I laugh while Simon instantly turns bright red.

"Hi Simon," I reply while Iz says "Hey Si you excited for summer break?"

"Of course two months to spend with my two best girls where we can just chill and do nothing," he replies.

We smile and say "Awe we love you too Si."

Class starts and we all zone out since its the last day and nothing really matters that much besides this day ending. The morning seems to fly by because the next this I know its lunch which means only two more classes to go. I walk into the cafeteria with Simon on my left and Iz on my right were all laughing at something Simon said while we head in the direction of our usual table. I look up and see that Jonathan beat us to the table and he's sitting there with his best friends Alec and Jace who also happen to be Isabelle's brothers. At that moment Jace looks up from whatever Jon is saying and smiles when he sees me and I instantly look away and try to avoid his gaze. Simon, Iz and I reach the table with me still avoiding Jace's eyes when Jon says "So Clary I was just saying to Alec and Jace here that I think we should all go out to the beach house for the weekend to celebrate the end of school/the beginning of summer."

I turn first to Iz and then to Simon who both smile and say "sounds like a fun time," so I respond saying "Okay Jon, we're in."

Once school ends we all agree to head home and pack then meet back up at our house, which isn't hard since we are all neighbours.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter…I'm not exactly sure how often I will be able to upload new chapters so please bear with me.**

**I do not own TMI or characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jace POV

What was that about at lunch I think to myself while Alec drives Izzy and I home so we can get packed for our weekend away at the Morgenstern's beach house. I'm so stuck in my head about what happened between Clary and I at school today that I don't even hear Alec and Izzy calling my name.

"Jace...Jace...Jace!" Izzy says in a serious tone.

"What Izzy?" I reply looking confused feeling as if I've missed something.

"Are you going to get out of the car and pack or what, because neither of us are going to do it for you," she says with a smirk knowing I wasn't paying attention.

I get out of the car and head for the front door once inside I head directly for my bedroom knowing that Alec and Izzy are headed for their own rooms as well. I enter my room grabbing an empty duffel bag I then grab a couple pairs of shorts and shirts as well as a pair of swim shorts with a towel to go with; then I head for the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and once everything is in the duffle bag I head for the living room. I reach the living room at about the same time as Alec we both look at one another and smirk knowing we will be waiting at least another 15 to 20 minutes for Izzy since she is all about flash while Alec and I are both easy going. I decide to take my bag to the car to waste some and end up running into Simon who's head up the front walkway.

"Whoa there Simon...head up when you walk," I say to him with a grin.

"Sorry about that Jace, I guess I was just a little in my own head there."

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us; so what were you all in your head about...wait let me guess one word and that word is Isabelle." As soon as I say Izzy's name Simon goes red, I give him a pat on the shoulder. Simon and Izzy recently started dating but its a new thing for Simon as Izzy is his first girlfriend. I take my bag to the car and toss it in the trunk then head back to the house happy to find that Izzy is ready to leave, we all head over to the Morgenstern's to see if Jon and Clary are ready to go.

"Hey guys," Jon says when he opens the door. "You guys ready to head out?" We all nod with smiles on our faces because we all can't wait to get away and have a fun weekend. "Great its going to be a blast just waiting on Clary she seems to be taking forever."

I look upstairs when Jon mentions his sisters name, and I see her the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She heads downstairs with her bag and she rolls her eyes saying "I'm right here and I wasn't taking all that long Jon." I smirk at her comment to Jon but once again she won't meet my eyes. Man what is it with her this isn't like her at all I normally get at least some sort of reaction most times a glare but still at least its something compared to the nothing I'm getting now.

"Well now that we're all here let's head out, do we want to split up since we can't all fit in one car?" Jon asks.

I am about to say I will drive him and Clary when she speaks up, "I'll drive myself with Izzy and Si in my car and then you three can ride together."

"Come on Jon your with Alec and I in my car."

Clary POV

Once the boys leave I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding until now, after a few seconds I lead Iz and Si to my car so we can head out. We get in the car and head out, once we get on the road I look over at Iz and give her a smile and at the same time she gives me a confused look. Si picks that very moment to ask "So Clary what's going on with you and Jace today? I mean it seems like every time you two make eye contact you instantly look away and or turn beet red."

"Ah...no reason Si guess I have just been a little off is all."

"Come on Clare I know you and your not being honest with us," Si says.

"He's right Clare come on were your best friends we don't keep secrets from each other," Iz states.

"Guys I don't really know how to explain it can we just let it go for now, I promise once I figure this all out you guys will know right away," I reply. My two best friends look at one another and when they look back to my they instantly say, "of course we got you Clare." I give them each a smile knowing its the absolute truth that these two people will always have my back no matter what. I take the exit for the highway as we talk about nothing and listen to the radio. Iz starts singing to some song, in truth I'm not really paying much attention to them I am more focused on the road while also trying to figure out what's going on with me whenever I am around Jace. I try to figure when this all started and then it comes to me it was about 3 weeks ago. It was a nice summer day the sun was shining and it was warm out; it was the perfect day just to sit out and draw, I was out on the back deck sketching when Jace came up behind me and saw my picture. I tend to be very secretive about my art and I'm a perfectionist; however, on that day Jace caught me off guard when he came out to the back deck and spotted me sketching, he came right up behind me and said "that is a beautiful picture." I turned to look over my shoulder at him and I started to blush at being caught; however, I was also a little upset since my art is for my eyes only but I muttered a quick "thanks" as I headed for my room.

"Earth to Clary...come in Clary," Si says.

"Oh sorry what did you say Si?" I ask with a slight blush at being caught not listening.

"We asked how much longer til we get to your beach house," Iz tells me with a smirk.

"Oh not much further its just down this road," I reply as I turn onto the street going all the way to the end.

When we pull up to the house I notice that the guys are already out front and changed waiting in their swim shorts with towels around their necks. I quickly look at Jace while I put the car in park then step out of the car grabbing my bag from the back seat before heading for the house.

"Did you get a little lost on the way here sis?" Jon asks with a sarcastic smirk on his smug face.

I roll my eyes at him saying, "actually Jon I simply decided to take my time and enjoy the trip up. So which rooms of the spare rooms are available."

"Well Rissa obviously your room is free so you and Izzy can sleep there and the room next to your is free which Simon can use. Alec is in the room next to mine, so were just down the other hall and Jace is in the room beside Simon's." Jon tells me.

I grab Iz and Si pulling them in the direction of the rooms. We stop at my room when I turn to my best friends, "So this is my room Iz make yourself comfortable, and right next door is the room you can stay in Si."

Simons enters his room while Iz and I go into mine, so we can change and get ready to head to the beach. I set my bag down at the end of the bed and start to root through it to find my rainbow bikini, while Iz looks in her bag for hers. I go into the bathroom to change when I come back into the bedroom Iz goes to change. Once we finish changing we grab our towels and head back out to the front porch to meet up with everyone. When we reach the front porch I grab Iz's hand and say "come on guys let's get going." As we walk towards the beach I see Jon pass us to run up ahead and then out of the corner of my eye I see Jace heading this way as he passes us to catch up with Jon he says "cute suit Red." I instantly turn red and look away avoiding Jace's eyes; I realize now that I really like it when Jace compliments me...oh no I have a crush on one of my brothers best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay I have been a little busy with work lately.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites, and reviews…I love knowing people are enjoying the story.**

**Please REVIEW and remember I own nothing but the plot thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Clary POV

As soon as the water comes into view I turn to Iz and Si, "lets race last one in the water loses." They look at me and say "your on Clare." I drop their hands and we count down 3...2...1...GO! We run towards the water I notice that I'm in the lead, but by taking my eyes off of what's in front of me as soon as I hit the water I end up running right into Jace as I start to fall back I feel arms grab me and hold me up.

"Careful where your going Red would hate to see you fall," Jace says while holding me up.

I reply with a quick thanks while trying to put some space between us, because its hard being in his arms while I'm trying to figure out exactly how I feel about Jace. When I try to pull away Jace says, "What's up with you Red I mean you have been acting really weird with me lately. Did I do something to make you mad?"

I look down and slightly blush, "No of course not I have just been in my own head a lot lately it happens sometimes." I look around for Iz hoping to make my way over to her but before I can find her someone splashes me. I look up in shock thinking it was Jace but when I follow Jace's gaze I see Jon and Alec laughing at us.

"Not paying attention again Rissa, honestly what are we going to do with you," he laughs. "I guess its a good thing Jace was there to catch you," he continues while laughing off and on.

Trying to just get away from this situation as well as getting everyone to stop looking at me I quickly laugh this off and say thanks to Jace again, then make my way towards Iz. When I reach her I whisper in her ear telling her, "lets get Jon and Alec" she smirks and nods. We innocently swim around trying to get near Jon and Alec without them Si catches on so he walks their way to act as a distraction. When we see both guys turn we rise up on either side of them and start splashing; this causes a huge water war to start. After a few minutes we all fall back laughing about how much fun that was.

"Well talk about a fun way to kick off summer vacation," Jace says and winks at me. I turn red, then grab Iz and pull her back towards the beach where our towels are.

Once we reach our towels we lay them out and decide to take a break and do some tanning, "so Clare what is going on with you and my brother I know earlier in the car you said that everything was confused and jumbled, but come on Clare something is definitely going on between you two."

I look over at Iz and close my eyes while laying back trying to figure out my response, "I don't know how to explain it Iz, everything is just so confusing. I mean one day were arguing and picking on each, then the next thing I know he's complimenting me and being nice." Iz gives me a look like I'm being crazy. "Look Iz for as long as I can remember Jace has sarcastic and overly annoying with me, but now he's being sweet and complimenting me." I wait as Iz processes everything I have said to her; she gets a shocked look on her face, "What is it?"

"Clare don't you see," I stare at Iz waiting for her to make sense, "Come on Clare think he randomly starts being nice and complimentary to you...Jace has a crush on you Clare."

I look at Iz like she's insane, I feel like my jaw has dropped to the sand. "No...I mean no way Jace has a crush on me, come on Iz your brother could have any girl he wanted why on earth would he like someone like me," even as I say those things inside it feels like my heart just skipped a beat.

"Clare you are a wonderful girl I mean absolutely amazing and my brother would be lucky to have someone like you, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. Now answer me this do you like Jace, I mean do you have feelings for him is that why your always blushing around him now?"

I look Iz square in the eye thinking about what she just said then a give her a slight nod but before she can say anything I stop her by saying, "Iz promise me you won't say anything or get involved, I need to think on also of this I'm gonna go back to the house if anyone asks I have a headache and went for some Advil." She gives me a smile and a quick nod as I get up wrapping my towel around me then head for the house.

Jace POV

I look over my shoulder and see Izzy and Clary laying out in the sun, I look at Clary and smile thinking she looks beautiful. I get out of the water and walk towards my towel which is a little ways away from the two girls. When I reach my towel and start to dry off while trying not to bring attention to myself as I try to hear what they are talking about. I hear Izzy mention my name but I can't make out what she said about me then I hear Clary say something about a crush and about me being able to get any girl I wanted. For a minute I'm shocked oh god has Izzy figured it out and did she just tell Clary I have a crush on her. I'm excited about the possibility of Clary knowing the truth but worried about being possibly rejected especially after hearing Clary saying I could have any girl I want; it's true that girls seems to fawn all over me but there is only one girl I want however she doesn't seem to feel the same way. I don't hear Izzy and Clary talking anymore so I give a quick look over my shoulder and see Clary headed back to the house and Izzy looking right at me, but then she heads of towards Simon.

With everyone busy back in the water I head off towards the house in the hopes of catching up with Clary to find out what all Izzy told her and to find out why she has been acting so strangely towards me. When I reach the house I notice a sandy trail leading towards Clary's closed bedroom door I knock saying, "Clary...you okay?" Before I can step back the door swings open with a shocked Clary staring up at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while nervously running my hand through my hair. She shakes herself out of her thoughts, "oh know just a little shocked to see you here is all," she says walking back to her bed and I follow.

"Sorry if this is a little awkward I was just worried that what your brother said may have upset you or something...don't listen to what he said we all get distracted from time to time; me being there to catch you was just lucky." I say smiling at her.

"Oh no its not that I'm just a little in my own head lately trying to figure out somethings."

"Can I ask about what? I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." She looks away and mumbles something that I can't quite make out.

"What was that you are going to have to speak up there Red." I say.

She looks at me then looks away saying, "I can't it's too embarrassing."

"Come on Red its just you and I here; plus I promise I won't laugh or make any stupid comments," I say praying she will open up to me.

She drops her head into her hands for a few minutes then looks up at me and says one word, "you."

"Me? What about me?" I say with a puzzled look on my face.

"I don't get you, you confuse me," she says but before I can interrupt she continues, "one day we fight and or bicker about everything, but then the next you're complimenting me. I just don't get what's going on anymore I can't seem to make sense of things. I'm not used to this and I don't know how to react or how to think about this more specifically you...Jace help me understand."

I take a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions and thoughts why I try to figure out how to answer what she just said. "Look Clary I'm going to be honest with you here, because you deserve that but I want you to hear me out fully before you say anything." She nods while I take a breath trying to build up the nerve to tell her what I have wanted to say for months. Here goes nothing I say to myself while out loud I say, "Clary in the last couple of months I have come to realize that I like you, I'm not simply referring to being friends; what I mean is I have feelings..." before I can finish my sentence Clary faints.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews as well as the follows and ****favourites.**

**I always like reading what you have to say and remember I don't own the TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Clary POV

I come back around hearing someone calling my name. "Clary...Clary wake up...please wake up."

I slowly blink my eyes open and look up into Jace's own golden eyes. I instantly recall our earlier conversation especially Jace's last words and I turn from embarrassment; I mean did he actually say that he like me and not just as a friend.

"Clary please say something, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted you to know my side of things; I'll understand if you don't feel the same way if you just want to be friends I will accept that I just felt that you deserved to know the truth."

I take a few a minutes to reflect on everything that Jace said, then after I take a deep calming breath I respond with something I never thought I'd say to the guy in front of me, "I...I like you too." To my amazement Jace leans over and kisses me and I give a little jump back breaking the kiss out of shock. Jace smiles at me and I smile back with a slight blush after that kiss.

"Your very cute when you blush...I mean your cute all the time but the blush adds a nice pink colour to your cheeks." Jace says and I turn even redder while drop my eyes. Jace reaches over and lifts my face back to his, "please don't hide from me Clary you're beautiful and something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden away."

I smile and say, "okay I'll try to work on that but it might take some time as I have spent the 16 years trying to stay under the radar." Jace leans in a gives me another quick kiss then pulls away saying, "we should get back before everyone starts to wonder where we snuck off too."

We both rise from the bed and Jace takes my hand leading me back to the front of the house as we exit the house I turn to look up and him to see him smiling at me; I give him a smile in return. As we approach the beach I pull Jace up short and remove my hand from his; I see the sad look in his eyes so I explain my decision, "Jace I'm not trying to hurt you or be secretive but I think we need to talk about what we are to one another before coming out about all of this to the others; especially because I need to figure out how to tell Jon." He surprises me by nodding and saying, "of course we will talk about all of this later." I smile up and him and head off looking for Iz and Si.

Jace POV

From the moment I hear Clary say "I like you too," I can't stop myself from leaning forwards and kissing her. She jumps almost as soon as my lips come into contact with hers and I can't help my smirk she is so adorable and she doesn't even seem to realize it when she blushes and turns away I can't help myself from reaching over and telling her how beautiful she truly is. Clary has a beauty that deserves to be put on display for the world to see because her beauty is true and natural; she doesn't try to be someone else she's just herself.

"We should get back before everyone starts to wonder where we snuck off too," I tell her because I know she would be completely embarrassed if everyone showed up here at the house to find us in her room so close together. I take her hand in mine as we make our way back to the front of the house then head back to the beach. I can almost see the beach when Clary stops us and removes her hand from mine; I can't help the sad look that passes over my face, but she explains that she wants to figure out what we are to one another and where this is headed before she comes out about her feelings for me. Even though it hurts I know she's right I mean just look at my past I was famous for being a heartbreaker, so why wouldn't she want to be completely sure of her feelings for me. Plus telling Jon was going to be tough he's very protective of Clary and just because I'm one of his best friends won't mean anything, since Jon knows my history with women. I run my hand through my hair and nod saying "of course we can talk about this later." I watch Clary head straight for Izzy and Simon, then I head for Jon and Alec who are looking at me with a questioning glance when I arrive I tell them, "I notice Clary go up to the house and wanted to make sure she was okay."

"So was she okay? Did something happen during our water fight?" Jon asks nervously.

"Oh no she's fine, she had a slight headache so she went back to the house for some Advil but she said she was feeling much better on our way back down." I say hoping that Jon buys it. He nods his acceptance to my relief and simply glimpses over a Clary as if assessing her from afar to be sure she's alright.

"So what's the plan now guys?" I ask.

"Actually its funny you should ask I was just saying the Alec that I think we should head back up to the house for dinner and then maybe after when it gets dark we could have a bonfire. What do you think?" Jon replies.

"That sounds like a plan to me lets grab the others and head back. We picked up burgers on our way here how does BBQ sound? I ask knowing the guys can't say no to BBQ. They both nod so we walk over to where Izzy, Simon, and Clary and standing around talking when we get there Jon repeats the plans for the rest of the night when all three nod in agreement we head back to the house. On our way back to the house I walk past Clary and brush my hand against her; I couldn't help myself I miss the feel of her hand in mine. I smile at her as I pass which she responds to with a smile before going back to her conversation with Izzy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jon looking my way I immediately continue on hoping he didn't see anything, because I know that if he did Clary would be upset as she wanted to wait before telling Jon that we have feelings for one another. Oh well let's just hope he missed that little hand action but either way I won't know til we reach the house because the last thing Jon would want to do is create a scene that would embarrass and or upset his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews as well as the follows and favourites.**

**Please enjoy and review…also I only own the plot not any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Clary POV

When we all arrive at the house I notice Jon looking at me with what looks to be a questioning expression. Before I can figure out what's on his mind Iz pulls me to my room where were both staying so we can change out of our wet swim suits. As soon as we enter the room Iz turns to me, "come on Clare time to make you look super cute so that Jace can't take his eyes off of you."

"No wait Iz we can't do that." I tell her.

"Why not Clare you like Jace you told me so and I know Jace likes you. I'm not saying that anything big has to happen between you two, but if you do want something with him why not make him work for it." Iz says to me.

I laugh a little at this, "that's not what its about Iz, the fact is Jace and I need to figure out what we want before telling everyone especially Jon; you know how protective he is he would freak if he found out."

Iz look at me then shrugs and sighs, "okay fine your right, but you realize Jace isn't one to hide how he feels so you better find him and figure this out quick.

"Why do you make this sound like I'm in trouble?" I ask.

"Come on Clare use your head," she says poking me, "think about it walking back here you and Jace grazed hands and by the way your blushing at this I'm going to guess you missed the fact that Jon saw you guys."

I stare at Iz for a few minutes before I shout, "WHAT!" "Oh god Iz he's going to freak, I have to find him and quick." I quickly pull a shirt on has I already changed into shorts and race out of the room with Iz shouting after me.

Jace POV

I brush my hand against Clary's then smile at her before walking on ahead, in my head I know that I shouldn't have especially with everyone around but I couldn't help myself I missed the feeling of touching her. I reach the house before the rest of the group and head for my room to change I call back over my shoulder, "I'll change then help with the BBQ and shit." I enter my room turning to close my door but before I can some slips a foot in the way pushing the door open; which is when I see Jon standing in the doorway with Alec right behind him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Jace we need to talk," Jon says to me with Alec looking a little nervous.

"Sure come on in." I say moving out of the way so that they can enter. Jon walks in but before Alec can follow he asks him if we can speak with me alone. I nod to Alec that it's fine since I'm pretty sure I know what this is about and I also know that Clary would rather less people know at least until we talk. Once Alec walks away I move to shut the door and as soon as I hear the click of the latch, Jon starts, "seriously Jace my sister you have to be fucking kidding me, there is no way in hell I will let her become your newest passing fancy. I know your history with girls better then most and I won't let that happen to my sister," before he can say anything else I interrupt, "Woah Jon I know I don't have the best track record with girls and I respect you wanting to protect your sister as I would do the same with mine. But Jon I need you to hear me when I say this I really like her more then any of the girls in my past hell I might even love her and I would rather die then let something or someone hurt her."

Jon looks at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face for a couple seconds, "Excuse me...did you Jace Lightwood just use the would love in the same sentence where you were talking about a girl?"

I run my hand through my hair nervously thinking oh shit I just did use the word love I think for a second then answer Jon honestly, "Jon I believe I could...I mean I already like Clary more then I have any other girl. For once in my life I want to be open and honest with a girl, I want to be exclusive with her and only her." I say this all looking Jon in the eyes wanting him to see in my face the truth of my words, but before he can say anything I hear someone run down the hall and Clary shout, "Jon! Jon we need to talk!"

Clary POV

I race down the hall headed for Jon's room, "Jon! Jon we need to talk!" I shout as I go. Unfortunately there is no sign of Jon anywhere when I reach Jon's bedroom I start banging on his door yelling to open up and that we have to talk, but no answer. Alec comes out of the room he's staying in and comes over saying, "Clary he's not in there, are you okay?"

I look at him thinking not here where else could he be and then it hits me, he's already gone after Jace oh god. "I'm okay just need to talk to my brother is all."

"Sure last place I saw him was at the room Jace is staying in, he said needed to talk with him." Alec tells me and now with my suspicion confirmed I go weak feeling as if I'm going to collapse, but before I fall Alec grabs me asking if I'm okay; however, instead of answering I tear up and mutter, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews and the follow/favs**

**I don't own any of these characters...just the storyline**

**Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Clary POV

I come back to my senses after a few minutes and find myself in Alec's arms and he's muttering calming words to me which I realize are actually helping as I no longer have the urge to burst into tears. I look up at him and see a worried expression on his face, "thank you" I say with a slight smile hoping to reassure Alec that I'm okay.

He smiles down at me, "hey you okay now."

"Um...ya I'm good. Alec can you do me a favour?" I ask realizing now that were seated on the couch.

"Sure Clary whatever you need." he responds immediately.

"Can you go find Iz for me, I really need to talk to her." I say feeling tear welling up at the thought of Jon talking to Jace...god I need my best friend right now. Alec must have noticed the tears or heard it in my voice, because he almost immediately Alec gets up putting me on the couch pulling a blanket on top of me before he nods and heads for the hall. When Alec leaves I pull the blanket around my tighter hoping Iz will walk in any minute, but I end up closing my eyes before anyone arrives.

A little while later I wake up to someone rubbing circles on my back and whispering to me that everything is going to be okay. As I open my eyes I realize that I know that voice...it's Iz, when I open my eyes I see Iz sitting right next to me when our eyes meet she smiles at me. I slowly realize that we aren't alone in the room; I sit up and notice that everyone is in here sitting around me all looking worried when my eyes land on Jace he looks not only nervous but also a little sad, he gives me a small smile. I smile back at him to show that I'm okay and then I turn slightly my eyes landing on Jon and I start to tear up remembering what's happened today; before I know it Jon kneels down in front of me and wraps me in a hug whispering, "Rissa please don't cry." I immediately hug him back whispering, "Jon I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen it just kind of did."

"Can everyone clear out the room please, so I can talk to my sister alone for a minute." Jon says looking everyone in the eye.

They all nod making their way to the exit. Iz gives my hand a quick squeeze before getting up and making her way to the door I smile at her and see Jace looking my way as he walks to the door I give him a nod as well as a reassuring smile. Once everyone leaves and we're alone Jon clears his throat bringing my attention back to him, but before I can say anything he shakes his head, "wait" he says. He comes up on the couch and pulls me against him running his hand up and down my back, "Rissa you have nothing to be sorry for okay, if anyone should be apologizing it's me."

I look up at him with a confused expression on my face, "what do you have to be sorry for Jonny?" I ask him using my nickname for him from when I was little.

He looks over at me placing a kiss to the top of my head, "Rissa I saw you and Jace brush hands on the walk back to the house, but not only that I saw the looks on both your faces the smiles; I may have slightly over reacted to this when we got back to the house I went to Jace's room to confront him about what I saw."

I shake my head and feel tears running down my cheeks not wanting what he just said to be true, not wanting him to have gone to Jace about me; I quickly swipe them away before Jon notices them, but I'm not quick enough. Jon runs his hand along my hair smoothing it, "it's okay Rissa, Jace told me everything he told me about how he feels and he told me about your little talk earlier today."

"Jon please don't be mad it just kind of happened; in truth I'm not even sure how everything came about. I keep running things over through my head and I'm starting to think that I always cared for him but that I didn't fully understand the feelings so simply ignored them and hid them by arguing with Jace acting like I didn't really care." I tell him.

"Oh...Rissa I could never by mad at you, all I want is for you to be happy in life. I'm not going to lie would I rather you liked someone else, yes but only because I know Jace's history with girls and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jon says to me.

I put my arms around Jon and pull him into a hug while a tear slides down my cheek at how much he cares for me. I know Jon just wants me to be safe and I appreciate that more then anything, "I love you Jon, thank you for caring." He hugs me back saying, "I love you too Rissa always, and I will always have you back no matter what; however, as your big brother I have got to ask are you sure about this."

I pull back from him so he can see my face so I can be sure he can see the truth in my eyes. "Yes Jonny I'm sure, I can't explain it but I feel safe with him and loved as if part of me was missing until now." Jon smiles at me and nods, I know he hears the truth in my voice and even more I know even though he isn't happy about this he is willing to try to accept it and for that I'm grateful.

Jace POV

As I exit the living room I look over my shoulder and smile at Clary then head in the kitchen's direction in order to start on dinner; I mean we still have to eat so might as well be somewhat helpful. I'm pulling out the hamburgers from the freezer when I hear the others enter the kitchen as soon as I turn around it starts. "Jace what did you do?" Alec asks and I can't help but simply stare for a minute.

"Me...what? Alec I didn't do..." before I can get another word out he says, "come on Jace I'm not stupid something obviously happened between you and Clary, since first Jon talks to you alone and now he's in the living room alone with her."

This is ridiculous I think to myself my own brother won't even let me finish a sentence, I mean yes my past track record isn't the best when it comes to girls. I have always loved sports even as a child and I have always been a quick study, there isn't really a sport that I didn't excel at; anyways when I started high school I decided I was going to tryout for a bunch of the school teams. I was great I made the football team, basketball team, soccer team and rugby team. I was popular and I mean it was great at first all the girls loved me, I got invited to all the parties and even better I got to enjoy all this with my two best friends Jon and Alec since we made all the same teams. However, at the same time the popularity started to get to me. I started dating a different girl every other week sometimes more then one girl at a time, but I never felt for any of them what I feel for Clary. I realize Alec is still looking at me for an explanation with regards to what is going on I decide to just be honest since I'm pretty sure he's the only one in the dark on all of this, "Alec I have a thing for Clary and Jon figured it out when we were walking back to the house." I explain to him everything that has gone on today both my conversation with Clary earlier as well as my more recent conversation with Jon.

Alec nods in understanding, "that's why she whispered I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just ****wanted to thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing..I love to know your thoughts and if you have ideas feel free to let me know**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Clary POV

After a few more minutes of talking and about a million more reassurances that we were okay and that everything was going to be fine, plus he made me promise to be careful and very sure of everything before putting my heart on the line. We enter the kitchen to find the others all talking and doing their own thing. Alec and Jace outside standing at the BBQ talking it almost looks as if Alec is trying to reassure or comfort Jace. Jon grabs the hot dogs that were left on the counter and heads outside to join them, while I join Iz and Si who are making a nice caesar salad to go with dinner. I come up behind them and wrap my arms around both of them, "hey guys how goes the salad making?" I ask with a smirk.

They both turn slightly smiling at me, "Hi Clare..Hey how are you feeling," they both say as they try talking at the same time.

"I'm better now that Jon and I talked about everything. He took it better then I thought he would, don't get me wrong he's still trying to wrap his head around this but I can accept that," I say smiling at them. "Come on guys lets head outside see if the guys needs anymore help with dinner." We walk outside chatting away about our plans for the rest of summer and how much fun were going to have. I feel a tap on my shoulder, when I turn to look over my shoulder I see its Jace who tapped me.

"Hey Jace." I say.

"Hey Clary, would it be alright if we went inside to talk before dinner's ready?" he asks looking very nervous.

"Sure lead the way." I say smiling up at him. He take me hand leading me inside, we sit down at the table in the kitchen.

"Clary I know a lot has happened today and I wanted to check to make sure you were okay." he says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm okay Jace, but thank you for asking," I reply looking down with a slight blush creeping into my cheeks. Jace uses his hand to lift my head back up to him and he says, "Clary don't be shy your and please don't hide from me beautiful with or without blushing, your always beautiful."

I smile at his words no one has ever told me I look beautiful especially a boy and looking in his eyes I can see the truth in his words. As I look up at him I can't help but stare my eyes linger on his lips and the memory of our earlier kiss comes back to the forefront of my mind. Jace looks at me with a sense of passion and heat in his eyes, he slowly lowers his head to mine and I can't seem to help myself I close the distance between us pressing my lips to his. I break the kiss quickly knowing in my mind that even though Jon is trying to accept this it is probably best not to push it right now. As a pull away Jace looks at me with sadness in his eyes, "Hey don't look at me like that, I just don't want to push this on Jon he's trying to come to grips with it but I don't want to do anything that may jeopardize this." I say with a smile.

Jace nods his head in understanding and brings my hand to his mouth for a quick kiss before simply sitting there holding it. "Clary I need to ask you something," I nod for him to continue, "Alec told me that when he was bringing you to the living room you muttered that you were sorry; what are you sorry about? Is it that you like me, is that why you said sorry?"

I look at him confused for a moment and then remember what he's talking about and realize this is why he's so nervous. It was when I went looking for Jon wanting to explain everything before he got to Jace. "Oh Jace I say squeezing his hand, no I'm not sorry about the fact that I like you. I was saying sorry about the fact that I couldn't get to Jon to explain everything before he went and found you, but he told me you explained everything and I appreciate that." This brings a smile to his face which causes one to form on my own face.

"It's no problem Clary he deserved to know and more importantly I needed to be the one to tell him, because of my history with the girls around school, and just like I told him I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are stronger then any I have ever felt before; which is why I want to ask if you would be my girlfriend." Jace says shocking me for a couple seconds as I process everything he just said.

Jace POV

There I go laying my heart on the line; I can't even believe I just said all that, I mean every word of it is true but I have never been one for showing my emotions. Now if only Clary would just say something, anything really; I mean the suspense of where her feelings lie is killing me. I sit next to her holding her hand drawing sweet circles on her hand.

"Jace...I like you too you make me feel special and safe, you make me feel something I have never felt before." she says.

I snap back to attention at her words and I smile; which she returns, but before I can speak she continues on. "I can't define everything I feel right now Jace, but I know in my heart that this," she squeezes my hand while she says "feels right." I blink smiling like I have never smiled before, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes Jace, I will be your girlfriend, but we have to take things slow." she replies.

I instantly jump up and pull her to me hugging her and placing a kiss to the top of her head. I never in my life thought that I could be this happy let alone that a girl could make feel like this. We head back outside to join everyone hand in hand; when we exit the house everyone looks at us, and I can't help the smile playing across my face. When we sit down at the table I look around at all of our friends and then I squeeze Clary's hand thinking to myself 'I am the luckiest guy in the world.' Just then Jon leans over whispering, "take care of her." I look at him and respond saying, "always."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait I have started re-reading my BDB series to get ready for the new book.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Clary POV

Jace pulls me to him after I agree to give us a shot; I still can't even believe that he likes me so much that he asked me to be his girlfriend. As we head back outside I smile to Iz to let her know that everything is okay. I take the seat next to Jace at the table and he takes my hand giving it a squeeze as he squeezes my I smile thinking to myself 'wow this person is all mine;' I never thought that this would happen especially with how Jace has avoided any type of exclusive relationship with girls in the past. As we eat I hear conversations going on all around me but I don't participate in any, because I'm stuck in my head thinking about how happy I am with where my life is at this very moment. I start to realize that I only ever disagreed and fought with Jace in the past to hide my true feelings for him. I'm brought back to the present when someone calls my name and Jace squeezes my hand. "So Clary what do you think of the movie idea before the bonfire?" Jace asks.

I blush and say, "Sorry what was that about a movie?"

"Well we were thinking that since it's still light out why not watch a movie, and then once the sun sets we can have a bonfire on the beach." Iz says.

"Sounds good to me." I reply.

Once we clean up our dishes we head to the living room for the movie. I walk in with Iz and Si, they decide to sit together on the loveseat while I walk over to the couch where Jace is sitting. When I get within reaching distance Jace pulls me to him and giggle with a slight blush to my cheeks, I try to pull away and sit next to him but Jace refuses to release me. Jace kisses along his way along my neck making his way to my collarbone when Jon comes into the room clearing his throat before saying, "get a room you two...scratch that." I pull away from Jace to sit next to him instead of sitting on his lap while Jon comes to join us on the couch and Alec sits in the chair next to the couch causing me to feel embarrassed about our actions mere moments ago. "So what movie does everyone want to watch?" I ask.

"HUNGER GAMES!" Iz shouts while Si grimaces next to her.

"NO WAY!" The guys shout in response. "That's all you ever want to watch Iz." Jace and Alec say together, while chuckle knowing it's true since we watch it at every sleepover we have.

"How about Resident Evil?" Si asks.

I look at Iz and see her nervous facial expression knowing it matches mine. I have seen the movie once or twice before but it occasionally freaks me out with how gory it can get at parts especially during the death scenes. Jace leans into me and whispers, "Don't worry Clary I'll protect you and you can snuggle in if you get scared." I slightly blush and nod. Jon looks at us and laughs saying, "put it in Simon since it was your pick by the way please tell me you brought the entire series with you." Si smirks "you know it."

I shake my head at the two of them looking from Si to Jon then lean over to Jon and whisper, "thought you weren't to sure about me and Jace, so why are you voting for a movie that will most likely end with me snuggled up to him?"

"Rissa I want to show you that I'm willing to work on accepting this relationship." Jon replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I lean over hugging Jon and whisper, "thanks" with tears in my eyes at the strides Jon is willing to take for me.

"I love you Rissa, don't you ever doubt that." Jon says hugging me back.

As soon as the movie starts I move to lean on Jace and he wraps his arms around me instantly while placing a light kiss on the top of my head, while out of the corner of my eye I see Jon looking over and smiling at us which causes me to smile too. I jump when the mob of zombies surround the main characters especially when they grab and drag the one guy into the elevator biting and killing him. I snuggle in closer to Jace at this and I feel him rubbing my back most likely trying to reassure me, which helps until the mutant creatures appear causing me to let a soft yelp as I bury my head in Jace's shoulder. After the movie ends I look over to Iz and see her looking as freak out as I feel.

"So how did you find the movie?" Jace asks.

I smile up at him, "definitely better with someone to snuggle up with thanks."

He smiles back and gives me a quick peck, "no problem and I enjoyed being able to snuggle with someone too."

"So is everyone still up for a bonfire tonight or do we want to pass on it for today?" Jon asks.

Everyone responds positively and we head towards the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter...I will try to make the next one longer<strong>

**Please review...I love to hear your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy the newest chapter...thanks for all the love I really appreciate it since this is my first fanfic.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters not me.**

**Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Clary POV

I walk out to the fire pit on the beach with Iz and Si, we all walk arm and arm dragging a cooler behind us enjoying the relaxation of summer vacation. I see Jon, Alec, and Jace headed our way with the firewood, "need any help there boys?" I ask.

"No were good Rissa, but thanks for the offer." Jon replies with a smirk.

I smile and sit next to Iz who's sitting in between Si's legs with his arms wrapped around her waist; I'm so happy for my two best friends. Jace comes to sit next to me after dropping off his load of firewood. As soon as he sits down next to me I feel his arm going around my shoulders pulling me closer and I go willingly enjoying the feel of him. Alec sits on the other side of Iz and Si while I watch Jon light the fire; once the wood catches I lean in to bask in the warmth. Before Jon comes to sit down next to Jace and I he goes to grab a drink from the cooler; he also passes drinks out to the rest of us and we all mutter a quick thanks.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Iz asks.

"Let's do it!" everyone agrees and we decide on a round of rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Jon loses so he's up first.

"Truth or dare Jon?" Iz asks.

Jon instantly replies with, "Dare of course."

Iz sits there for a second pondering before looking straight a Jon with a smirk, "Jon I dare you to run into the water naked." I laugh thinking what a start to the game looking from Iz and Jon rolling my eyes of course my brother has to be the guy who gets dared to get naked. Jon starts laughing and replies saying "dare totally accepted," Jon stands up stripping down to his boxers before turning away to remove those for which I'm grateful.

"Alright guys I'll see you in a few," he says as he races towards the water running straight in before diving under the water while he's still in the water Jace runs a towel down to him. Jon makes his way back to us with the towel wrapped around his waist grabbing his clothes to go off to get dressed, when he returns he asks Simon, "truth or dare?"

"Um...truth," Si replies.

"Okay Simon, how long did you have a crush on Isabelle before you actually built up the nerve to ask her out?" Jon asks smiling at the couple.

Simon turns Iz around to face at him so she could see his response straight on, "I have not only liked you but loved you since I first met you in fifth grade when you asked me for a pencil after yours broke." Iz and Si both slightly blush at his response then Iz leans into kiss Si when they breakaway she says, "I love you too Si," which causes him to smile before kissing her again. Si turns to me, "truth or dare Clare?"

I smirk and respond saying "dare Si." Si thinks it over for a second before smirking at Jace and saying, "Clare I dare you to spend the rest of the game in Jace's lap and every 10 minutes you have to kiss him."

I look up at Jace with a light blush who smiles at me, I quickly stand up moving to sit in Jace's lap turning around to kiss him. I feel Jace smile against my lips, which causes me to smile as well before we break the kiss. I turn back around facing towards Alec, "so truth or dare Alec?"

Alec looks around and responds shyly, "truth."

After a few moments of silence I decide to ask Alec something we have all been wondering about for awhile, "Alec is there anyone back at school or in town who your interested in?" As soon as I finish my question I see Alec turn beat red and he seems shocked to be asked. After a few silent seconds Alec drops his head trying to regain himself when he looks up he speaks one word, "yes." We all look ready to pounce on this new information to learn more about who has caught Alec Lightwood's attention but before any of us can speak Alec says, "not right now guys...I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but when I am you all will be the first to hear about it."

We all nod at Alec's words and I say, "of course whatever you want Alec, but please remember we are all here for you whenever you are ready to talk."

"Thanks guys I really appreciate that; now it's your turn Jace truth or dare?" Alec asks.

I turn to look at Jace and when our eyes meet he smirks and says to everyone's surprise, "truth." We all look around as this is the first time Jace has ever chosen truth in all the times we've ever played. Alec looks around then looks at Jace and asks, "what are you looking for out of your relationship with Clary?" When Alec finishes his question I feel the blush creep into my cheeks adding to the shocked expression that I am fairly sure is already on my face. Jace leans in and presses his lips to mine in a soft kiss while squeezing my hand in reassurance. Jace looks up at everyone while continuing to hold my hand, "I want to be happy as well as make Clary happy, and I want to love and learn everything I can about her," at the end he's looking at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I smile and kiss him while tears run down my face from his sweet words and say, "I want to love, learn, and be happy with you too."

"Who knew Jace could be so sweet and heartfelt." Si says.

"All it took was for me to find the right girl," he replies with a quick kiss bringing a smile to my face.

We all decide to get a refill on drinks before starting round 2. Once I finish my drink I look around seeing everyone else finishing up, so I say "let's get round 2 started I'm up first." Jace gives me a quick shoulder massage while Si turns to me after a quick kiss to Iz saying, "truth or dare?"

"Come on Si you know the answer already...dare." I reply smiling.

"Okay Clary I dare you to do a back handspring in your bra and panties," I smirk knowing this will be fun as I was into gymnastics as a young girl, I couldn't get enough I enjoyed the idea of constantly challenging myself. I kiss Jace then stand up undressing as I move away from the group and the bonfire, I do a few quick stretches to help with my flexibility. I smile at everyone then take off with a running start then I reach down planting my hands on the ground and flipping myself over when I land I smile to the group. When I go to take a step in the direction of the group I collapse to the ground in pain grabbing my leg and I let out a scream, "AHHHHHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the positive feedback**

**I'm sorry for not updating I have been busy with work**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Jace POV

We all start laughing at cheering at we watch Clary runs off to complete her dare, I smile watching her do something that she absolutely loves. Clary has always loved a challenge she's loved to complete with not only herself, but others as well. We all start cheering and clapping as soon as she lands; when she goes to take a step she collapses, I'm up and running when I hear her scream which makes me run even faster. When I reach Clary I drop down next to her and lean over her, "Clary it's okay tell me where it hurts but don't try to move at all." I say to her while the others arrive.

"My leg Jace it hurts...it hurts so much please make it stop," Clary says as Jon drops down next to me looking worried; I pat him on the back while letting him know what Clary said about her leg. I slowly move down looking over her to see what the problem is; when I get to her left knee I see the issue and I look over my shoulder seeing Izzy with tears in her eyes and looking scared.

"Izzy can you go back and get her clothes please," I try to reassure her with my facial expressions and send her a quick smile, which she returns before going back for the clothing with Simon. I go back focusing on Clary placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaning into Jon to let him know what's going on, "Jon her left knee seems to be dislocated."

"Oh God. Okay well we have to put it back in place, can you help me straighten her leg?" Jon asks me with a worried look in his eyes.

I nod looking down to Clary who looks nervous and scared about what we're talking about. Jon seems to catch onto my thoughts because gets down to Clary's level saying, "Rissa I'm going to need your help okay; Jace says your knee has been dislocated and we need to put it back."

Clary begins to cry and it breaks my heart to see her like this, "Jon it hurts so bad please put it back in place."

I feel tears run down my face, I swipe them away before Clary can see because I don't want to frighten her anymore then she already is; I move down to the base of her leg, "Clary can you straighten your leg with me to pop your knee back into place."

She looks at me shaking her head, "Jace I can't...can you do it for me?"

"Clary I need you to straighten the top while I straighten the bottom, and once you straighten your leg the pain will stop I promise." I tell her.

"Rissa take my hand and squeeze," Jon says trying to stay calm for Clary's sake.

Clary nods taking Jon's hand while keeping eye contact with me; I nod to her, "I've got you Clary trust me."

"Ah!" She shouts as she straightens her leg and her knee pops back into place. Jon kisses her forehead, "you did good Rissa, you did really good" Jon says to her while I make way back up towards Clary's head giving her a smile. I pat Jon on the shoulder while leaning down to give Clary a quick peck, "Izzy's bringing your clothes then we'll get you dressed and take you back to the house."

"Thank you Jace, I really appreciate all of this...everything," she says taking my hand bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss to my knuckles.

Clary POV

Now that my knee has been put back in place the pain isn't as excruciating, which I'm thankful for because that pain was the worst thing I've ever felt so far in my life. I smile at both Jon and Jace being so thankful for all their help and support through this, as Jace comes closer I take his hand placing a kiss to it. I look up seeing Izzy approaching with Si trailing behind looking guilt ridden, "Si come here it's not your fault, so please don't blame yourself."

"Clare I feel responsible it was my dare that caused this," he says. Iz rubs Si's back trying to reassure him that it was simply a freak accident, I smile up at him to show that I'm fine.

Once Iz hands over my clothes Jace helps me get dressed which takes a bit of time as I try not to move my leg to much. After I'm dressed Jace reaches down and picks me up walking us back to the house with me in his arms; I snuggle in closer glad to be in his arms as I feel safe there. I wrap my arms around Jace's neck feeling him place a kiss to each of my forearms before placing a kiss to my forehead. We reach the house and Jace heads for my bedroom but I tell him, "no Jace I want to go to the living room let's all hangout there it's still early." Jace looks at me and nods turning around making his way to the living room sitting us down on the couch with me on his lap. The rest of the group slowly filter into the room Iz and Si come and sit next to us with Alec on the loveseat a few feet away. Jon comes in a few minutes later stopping front of us with a first aid kit.

"Jon, I'm okay I promise there's no need for the first aid kit," I say turning his way.

"I know you're okay Rissa, but we need to wrap your knee to help hold it in place and once the swelling goes down we'll work on exercises to strengthen the muscles to hold everything in place." Jon says to me while Jace helps hold me leg up for him to wrap it.

When Jon finishes with the tensor bandage I lean down wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him, "thank you for this Jon." He rubs my back and kisses me on the cheek before he goes to sit next to Alec. I look around and see everyone looking nervously at me then away I put a smile on my face and say, "guys I swear I'm okay...accidents happen." "Let's watch a movie or something to take all our minds off this."

"What do you guys think about watching the next Resident Evil movie we can have a marathon where we're here." Jon says trying to lighten the mood.

I nod positively with regards to the idea, "I think that sounds like fun why not make it like a slumber party with pj's as well as chips and drinks."

When I attempt to get up Jace wraps his arms around me, "where do you think you're going?" he asks

"To my room to change of course; now that my knee is wrapped up I think I can walk with some help," I respond.

"Clary I would prefer it if you would stay off you leg at least for tonight," he says.

Once I agree we all head to our rooms to change. Iz helps me get changed so that I'm ready for when Jace returns to take me back to the living from for the movie; even though everyone especially Jace are being super protective maybe even a little over protective I can't believe but feel loved. Once I'm finished changing I smile at Iz pulling her into a hug, "thanks for being such a great friend Iz...I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Iz hugs me back and I can hear her lightly sniffle before she says, "Clare I don't know what I'd do without you either; your more then just my best friend you're like the sister I never had but always wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter...feel free to let me know your thoughts whether they are positive or negative.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Want to start off first by saying sorry that I don't have an updating schedule...I try to update every couple of days but that ****doesn't always happen.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reads the story I am really enjoying writing and thanks for a the kind words...**

**I do not own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Clary POV

Jace comes to the door with a quick knock, "You two ready?" he says while opening the door and walking in.

"Jace...you could at least wait for a response before entering." I say while Iz just shakes her head.

Jace walks up to us giving me quick peck before picking me up again bridal style saying, "come on ladies it's movie time." I look over a Iz who is smirking at us while, "What is that look for Iz?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really...just that you two look adorable." She says making me instantly blush.

When we return to the living room Jace walks over to the couch setting me down quickly before heading off to the kitchen for chips and drinks with Jon and Alec right behind him; while Si heads to get blankets for everyone. When the guys come back into the room Jace comes over to sit next to me turning me so that my legs lay across his and covering us with a blanket. Once everyone is ready Jon starts Resident Evil: Apocalypse, I start to cringe when the dying starts. Jace notices me trying to hide my eyes when the zombie dogs, so he pulls over setting me on his lap allowing me to hide my face in his chest. I fall asleep in Jace's arms before the movie even ends, the last thing I remember before fully drifting off is Jace rubbing my back while whispering sweet nothings in my ear to help distract me.

The next morning I wake up surprised and slightly disappointed to find myself in my own bed with Iz asleep next to me. I roll onto my side missing the feel of Jace's arms around me keeping me close; even though, we just started our relationship I wish he was here next to me holding me to his chest. I shift as quietly as I can to the edge of the bed trying my best not to wake Iz but as soon as I sit up Iz mutters, "what are you doing?" I look over my shoulder at her saying, "I have to go to the bathroom, go back..." Before I finish my sentence Iz is up and around the bed next to me offering me her arm, "here Clare let me help you so you can avoid putting to much pressure on your knee."

We head to the washroom slowly taking our time, and I'm happy to find that it doesn't hurt to much to walk. Once I finish I decide to brush my teeth as well as run a brush through my hair. After leaving the washroom I decide to go get some breakfast rather then going back to bed. "Hey Iz if you want you can go back to bed, but I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Nah, I'm already up so how about we both go get some food" she says offering me her arm again.

We each grab a bowl of cereal and some juice before heading for the living room to watch some tv and eat. When we walk in I see Jon asleep on the love seat with the tv playing in the background; I smile at Iz and put my finger to my lips. I put my bowl of cereal and glass of juice down on the coffee table before I slowly make my way to Jon. I sit down next to him pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and leaning over to press and kiss to his cheek; looking at Jon I smile and think how lucky I am to have someone like him as my brother. Just as I start to get up Jon opens his eyes and slowly manages to focus, "Rissa how's your knee? How did you get out here?" I giggle at Jon's questions thinking he's so protective, "well Jon I walked that's how I got here silly and my knee is okay it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday." I say as Jon sits up pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that Rissa, but please promise me you will take it easy and not over do it. Okay." he says.

I smile at his protectiveness, "okay Jon I will take it easy and rest."

He smiles at me pulling me to give me a quick kiss on the cheek then releases me, so I can head back to Iz on the couch to finally eat my breakfast.

Jace POV

When I wake up the next morning the first thing that comes to my mind is Clary's accident. I feel like I can hear Clary's screams all over again, which causes me to bolt up sitting straight up in a cold sweat. I know that she's safe but it still unnerves me, so I decide in order to reassure myself I'll just do a quick check on her. Once I'm dressed and showered I go to Clary's door but I don't want to wake her so I decide to just peek in hoping not to wake her. I scan the room and when my eyes land on the bed I see that it's empty, so I start running to find her worried that something might have happened with her knee.

"Clary...Clary!" I shout going room to room in search of her.

"Jace what's wrong?" she says just as I reach the living room.

As soon as my eyes land on her I immediately smile, "nothing was just a little worried when you weren't in your room; I thought maybe something happened with your knee." I say as I walk over kissing the top of her head. I walk over and sit down next to Jon, "so how's the knee by the way?" I ask Clary.

"It's good I can walk on it as long as I take my time," she tells me with a bright smile.

"That's great news Clary I'm really glad that your feeling better," I tell her catching a sly look shared between her and Izzy making me wonder what is going on in that pretty little head of hers. All of a sudden Clary stands up and starts walking over to me and when I make a move to stand Jon grabs my shoulder holding me in place. I look over giving him a questioning look but he shakes his head, "just watch Jace she's strong and capable." I nod knowing it's true so I watch as Clary slowly makes her way towards me. When she reaches me she puts both of her hands on my cheeks leaning in brushing her lips against mine, I pull her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her and deepening the kiss until I hear Jon clear his throat next to us.

"Hey Jace, how about you let my sister up for air," he says looking over at us.

"Sorry Jon, there's just something about your sister here that I just can't seem to get enough of," I reply placing a quick kiss on Clary's blushing cheek.

"So what should we do today?" Jon asks.

I consider different options quickly but with Clary's knee she probably won't feel up to much quite yet so I decide to surprise her with a beach picnic for just the two of us. "I don't know what everyone else feels like doing but Clary and I have plans this afternoon," I say while Clary asks, "What plans Jace?"

"I have a surprise planned for the two of us meet me on the beach at 1pm this afternoon and don't worry Jon it's completely innocent." I tell then while setting Clary down in my place, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead and head for the kitchen to prepare. As I exit the room I hear Izzy, "what was that about and what is he up too?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jon and Clary respond in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I want to say sorry for not posting recently, the newest Black Dagger Brotherhood book came out so I have been MIA due to my love of that series. Thanks for all the love here I really appreciate it!**

**Without further delay here is the newest chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Clary's POV

Once I finish with my breakfast I take my dishes to the kitchen and then head back to the living room seeing that Si and Alec have joined Jon and Iz. "Morning guys, how's it going?"

"Morning Clare," Si says getting up to give me a hug before rejoining Iz on the couch.

"Morning Clary, how's the knee?" Alec asks.

"Feels a lot better today, as you can see I'm actually able to walk on it; thanks for asking." I reply with a smile coming to sit down on the couch with Iz and Si. "So what are you guys doing today?" I ask everyone.

Si looks over at me, "actually Clare I wanted to talk to you about using your car today if possible."

"Yea sure I don't see why not, because I'm not using it today but make sure my baby comes back in one piece." I say smirking at Si knowing he is an extremely serious driver.

Si rolls his eyes then turns to Iz, "want to go see a movie and grab some dinner Iz just you and I?"

"Of course Simon I would love to have a dinner and movie date with you," Iz replies leaning over to kiss Si but decides just to place a chaste kiss on his cheek when she sees Alec watching them. "Alec come on don't look at me like that you can trust me." Iz says while going over to sit next to Alec laying her head on his shoulder trying to suck up to him.

Alec looks over at his sister and after a few seconds rolls his eyes, "okay fine go have fun."

Iz jumps up kissing Alec on the cheek, "thanks Alec I love you." Alec turns red and we all smirk knowing how shy Alec is especially when it comes to showing emotions. As Iz and Si get up making their way out of the room I say, "hey Iz keys are on my dresser." "Thanks," they reply in unison.

After Iz and Si leave I turn to Jon and Alec, "so what about you two any plans?"

Jon looks at Alec who simply shrugs his shoulders, "nah we will probably just chill here maybe watch some movies." Jon says sharing a strange look on his face with Alec, which he nods at.

I look from one to the other trying figure out strange look they shared, "what was that about guys?" I ask.

"What are you talking about Rissa?" Jon asks in response while Alec stays quiet.

"Jon the look you and Alec shared that's what I'm talking about, please just be honest with me you know I love you no matter what," I reply hoping to get an actual answer this time.

Jon drops his head shaking his head and he looks up staring me straight in the eyes, "Rissa, please don't be mad the look I gave Alec was to make sure he's cool with staying around here." Jon says looking nervous.

"Jon, why would I be mad if you wanted to stick around here I'm not even going to..." I don't even finish my sentence as the pieces click into place and all I can do is stare at Jon. I decide in order to prevent myself from getting angry with Jon I simply get up heading for my room to change since it's almost time to meet Jace. As I leave the room I hear Jon call after me, but instead of turning around I simply keep walking and wondering to myself about trust. I pick out a nice halter top with a pair of khaki shorts putting on a pair of tennis shoes hoping that they will be better with my knee situation compared to sandals. I open the door finding Jon, standing on the other side with his hand raised to knock; I try to pass but Jon steps in front. "Jon move I have to go to meet Jace for our date."

"Rissa, please talk to me...I'm sorry if I upset you," he says.

As soon as the word upset leaves his mouth my eyes go wide and I internally start to shake and shout, "Your sorry if you upset me! How can you think I wouldn't be upset Jon...you basically just showed that you don't trust me!"

"Rissa, I trust you I swear I..." Jon starts but I interrupt, "no you don't because if you did you wouldn't feel like you and Alec have to stay around the house. Just be honest with me Jon, I know your worried that if nobody's here something will happen between Jace and I but don't lie to me." I say with tears in my eyes from anger.

Jon takes and step forward causing me to take a step back needing space between us. Jon hangs his head "Rissa, its not you who I don't trust and I don't want to feel this way but your my baby sister and I don't want Jace taking advantage."

"Jon, I appreciate how much you care but it takes two, so either way you don't trust me." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry Rissa...I'm trying I really am but Jace has a history with girls and I don't want you to be another notch on his bedpost." Jon says running a hand through his white blonde hair.

I look up and see the honesty in his eyes knowing that he is telling me the truth, "okay Jon I hear what your saying and I appreciate your honesty." I walk forward and place a kiss on Jon's cheek in appreciation for Jon finally being open with me.

Jon pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "I'll try harder Rissa, I promise and I will even prove it right now because I'm gonna ask Alec if he wants to go to the gym in town that should give you about 2 hours on your own."

I pull back to look at Jon smiling, "thank you Jonny, I appreciate your trust and I'll prove we're worthy of your trust; now Jon I really have to go Jace is going to think I stood him up." I say looking towards the exit.

"I have one condition though which is you two do not go into any of the bedrooms while you're alone in the house okay." Jon says and I instantly nod. Jon pulls me into another quick hug and places a kiss to the top of my head before moving out of the way.

After about a slow ten minute walk I see Jace setting out a blanket on the private beach area just off the path from our cottage. I smile at the effort Jace is going to with this date especially when I see the picnic basket knowing that he must have made us lunch. When I reach the blanket I take a second to just stare at Jace before saying, "what do we have here?"

Jace looks up at me with pure joy in his eyes and I feel my heart skip a beat knowing that his amazing guy is all mine. "This is me showing you how much you mean to me. I know that we just started this relationship, but I want you to know something I have liked you for a while even though we used to fight and I would tease you I have always had feelings for you."

I smile at his words thinking back to past interactions and feeling the exact same way. "Deep down Jace I feel the same way. Now let's sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal that you so lovingly made for us."

Jace comes over to me placing a quick kiss to my lips and then kindly helps me to sit down in order to avoid hurting my knee. Once I have sat down Jace moves to unpack the basket making me a plate consisting of a tuna sandwich and some veggies while making a plate for himself as well. "This all looks amazing thanks for this."

"Your very welcome Clare bear, I hope the tuna is to your standards I know it's your favourite." he replies.

"Clare bear? Since when do you call me that? And the tuna is amazing thank you." I respond with a questioning look.

"Clare bear is my new nickname for you. It's meant to be a term of endearment given to you by me." Jace says taking my head in his and squeezing.

I blush at hearing that he wants to have his own nickname for me. I look over with a smile pulling our hands up and placing a kiss to his knuckles. We continue to eat have random conversations about ourselves in attempts to learn more about each other. Once we finish eating Jace starts packing everything up and helping me back to my feet stating that we should head back since it looks like rain is coming. We head back to the house hand in hand and joking around as well as making plans for the rest of summer. I open the door making my way to the kitchen to drop off the picnic basket then taking the blanket from Jace to put it in the washer since it is now covered in sand.

"Hey Clare bear, how do you feel about watching a movie since everyone else is gone out?" Jace asks.

"Sounds good to me as long as it isn't anything scary. I think I have had enough movies scaring me this weekend." I reply walking into the living room finding Jace going through the movie collection.

"Sure...how do you feel about watching 'The Avengers'? If not we can watch something else." Jace says looking back me.

"That sounds good to me especially because Thor is awesome and I love Chris Hemsworth." I say with a smirk.

Jace grabs at his heart with fake hurt, "oh Clare bear that hurts." Jace puts the movie in when he sits next to me on the couch he pulls me next to him wrapping his arm around my waist holding me to him pressing a kiss to my temple.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked this chapter...please review and let me know your thoughts<strong>

**Thanks for all the love...will try to post again soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews as well as follows and favourites I'm really glad so many people are enjoying this story.**

**Here is the newest chapter...I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Jace POV

As we're watching the movie I think back to our picnic date on the beach earlier and how much I enjoyed it and how for once I actually opened myself up; which is something I have been scared to do. For a long time I have felt like a shadow of the person I could be as if I wasn't really living but simply existing and then Clary happened. I have loved her since I first met her and now this relationship it's like I have finally come to life like she was something that I was missing and she woke me up. I smile at these thoughts of my happiness and love for her; I pull her closer and kiss her temple. Clary turns to look at me and I lean and kiss her smiling against her lips.

"What are you thinking Jace? I can see all these emotions on your face but can't figure them all out...is everything okay?" Clary asks looking nervous. I look at her with a smirk and answer her open and honestly, "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. Clary I need you to know something important which is that you make me want to be better person."

Clary turns reds as soon as I refer to her as beautiful since she has a hard time accepting compliments and she seems shocked by response. "Jace...you are an amazing guy and thank you for your sweet words," Clary tells me then kisses me before turning back to the movie.

I turn back to the movie seeing that it's at my favourite part which is when Tony Stark shows up to his tower where Loki is and continues to tell him that he's threatening him with simple facts. Clary jumps when Tony gets thrown through the window, "I always jump at that part even though I know he ends up okay," she tells me not taking her eyes off the tv.

I chuckle as watch Clary's facial expressions she reacts differently to everything that happens and it makes me smirk at the show of different emotions. She looks over at me with a questioning look but I shake my head saying, "nothing just love watching your facial expressions."

A little while later the movie ends and I realize Clary has been very quiet for a bit, so I decide to turn the tv off and take her back to her room. I pick her up to move to her room but as soon as I put her down on the bed she blinks open her eyes saying, "Jace...w-what's going on is the movie over?"

"Yea Clare-bear its over just go back to sleep," I say to her climbing into bed next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She looks up at me shaking her head saying no. "What's up Clare-bear?" I ask her wondering what's going through her head.

She stretches out of my hold saying, "we can't be in here Jace, I promised Jon that we wouldn't be alone in any of the bedrooms together."

I get up and out of the bed, "okay I will let you rest and just watch some more movies or something; sweet dreams." I lean down pressing a quick kiss to her lips silently closing the door and head back to the living room. I start flipping threw the tv channels but nothing peeks my interest, so I decide to bail on the tv idea in favour of going to my room to read my book.

Clary POV

I wake up hours later to find myself alone in my bed; at first I wonder how I got here but after a few seconds it starts to come back to me I remember the movie and then Jace being in my bed. I sit up instantly looking around nervously before remembering that I spoke to Jace telling him that we couldn't be in the same bedroom alone with the house empty because of my promise to Jon. I get up and head out of my room to see who all is in the house and where they all are. I hear voices in the kitchen so head off in that direction, when I walk in I see Jon cooking at the stove while Alec sits at the table talking to Jon about plans for when we all head home tomorrow. "Hey guys when did you guys get back?" I ask with a quick rub under my eyes.

"Oh hey there sleepy head how was your nap?" Jon asks with a smirk while I stick my tongue out at his smirk.

"Your so funny Jon, but it was nice especially getting to stretch out on the bed," I respond while coming to sit next to Alec. "So what are you making there?"

"Grilled cheese and some soup...you hungry Rissa? There's plenty of soup and tons of bread and cheese I don't mind adding to my list since I'm already making some for Alec too." Jon says.

"That would be great thanks Jon," I say smiling when I hear Jace say, "wow Jon boy that's so kind of you count me in too." I chuckle at Jon's expression when he spins around at the comment and seeing Jace come up behind me wrapping his arms around me and whispering, "have a nice rest Clare-bear?"

"Ya actually I did thanks for caring enough to take me back to my room instead of leaving me on the couch," I tell him catching Jon's wide eye look so I quickly add, "don't worry Jon, he left after tucking me in."

Jon nods smiling as he turns back to the stove. I go over to see if he needs any help but he declines the help simply asking me to set the table. We all sit down and eat talking about all of our different plans for the rest of summer vacation; after we all finish I offer to do the dishes while the guys head out back to kick the soccer ball around wanting to keep up with the practice so that they're ready for tryouts when school starts back up. When I finish I hear the front door open and yell out to Iz and Si knowing it must be them since they are the only ones who weren't already at the house.

"How was your day?" I ask them as soon as they enter the kitchen.

"Oh Clare it was so much fun, we went to the movies and had a lovely dinner." Iz replies smiling brightly while Si wraps his arm around her waist placing a kiss to her cheek. "How was your date with Jace?" Iz asks me looking from me to the guys outside before looking back to me.

"It was great Iz...amazing really first we had a wonderful picnic lunch on the beach that Jace made himself, then we came back to the house to watch a movie." I reply seeing Iz's smile at me.

Iz comes over to hug me which I return instantly, "I'm so happy that you guys had a great first date."

"Thanks Iz, I really appreciate that. How do you guys feel about having a game night tonight since my knee can't take another round of truth or dare and we each spent part of the day watching movies."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, how about we the guys see if they'd like to join in?" Iz says making her way out to the backyard.

The guys instantly agree grabbing the ball and heading back inside. We throw around different board game ideas and end up choosing to play the game Taboo. We break off into two groups of three. Jace, Jon, and I make up one team while Alec, Iz, and Si make up the other. Once the game ends we all head off to our separate bedrooms saying our goodnights and that we will see each other in the morning. Jace walks me to my room, but before continuing onto his own he pulls me into his arms pushing me up against the wall kissing me passionately when we break apart we are both breathing heavily. Jace gives me another quick peck, "goodnight baby" he says walking to his room which I reciprocate while walking into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter...I am hoping to update again this weekend.<strong>

**Work has kept me busy and I am working on writing more chapters.**

**Let me know your thoughts...please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing...it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Clary POV

One minute I enjoying a really nice dream where I'm travelling around Europe and the next I'm landing on the floor with a loud thump. Instantly I'm awake looking around trying to figure out how I landed on the floor since I normally don't roll around a lot in my sleep; when my eyes land on the bed I see that Iz has rolled her way into my spot. I look at the clock seeing that its 6am. I grab my pillow and decide to go sleep in Jon's room knowing that if I go to Jace's I'm going to end up in huge trouble even though it is a tempting thought. I silently open the door going over to the bed; when I start to climb into the bed Jon wakes up, "Rissa what's wrong? Why are you in here?"

"Iz is rolling in her sleep she just pushed me out of bed, so I was hoping I could stay here." I reply.

Jon lifts the covers for me, "come on in it's been a long time since we last shared a bed." Jon says smiling at me hugging me close.

I laugh and snuggle up to Jon where I fall back to sleep; when I wake up a little later I notice I'm alone in the bed. I decide its time to get up so I head for the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, I make a quick stop at my bedroom to get dressed then head for the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I stop in the doorway shocked to find Jace at the stove, so I decide to quietly walk up and wrap my arms around his waist placing a kiss on his spine.

"Morning." Jace says.

"Morning, so what are you making?" I ask releasing him.

"Well my lovely redhead I'm making you breakfast, I hope you like waffles." Jace says looking over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Yum...I love waffles. Need any help?" I ask wanting to make myself useful.

"Can you set the table? Maybe get us each some juice if there is any." he says while I grab the plates and cups.

A few minutes later Jace brings a plate of waffles to the table setting it down in the centre before going to the fridge bringing with him some berries and whipped cream. I take a waffle adding come whip cream and berries with just a little bit syrup on top and after my first bit I can't help but smile at how delicious the food tastes. "Jace these are amazing thanks for this."

"I'm glad you like them your brother told me they were your favourite breakfast food." Jace says with a slight smirk.

"Ya they are...have you been asking Jon about me?" I ask him.

Jace turns a light shade of red and rubs the back of his neck, which I'm learning is his nervous habit that is absolutely adorable. "Clare-bear yes I have ask Jon some questions I like surprising you. I like seeing your eyes light up when I do something you don't expect." Jace says taking my hand placing a kiss to my knuckles, "please don't be mad with Jon for talking to me and telling me some things about you...I swear its nothing bad and I will stop if you don't like it."

"Jace, I'm not mad that you have been talking to Jon about me, but I want you to know that you can talk to me since it is me your asking about silly." When Jace goes to say something I hold up my hand and shake my head to continue on, "I love your surprises and I appreciate everything your putting into this relationship; however, maybe a little less Jon involvement." I look up into his eyes watching all his emotions pass over his face until leans over and kisses me. Jace pulls back with his cocky little smirk just watching me, "okay Clare-bear no more Jon, I will try to distance our relationship from my friendship with Jon."

"Jace that's not what I mean, all I'm saying is that I want us to be open with each other and that if we have questions we feel free enough to talk to the other person." I tell him.

"Your right I should go to you with my questions not your brother. So how about after we clean up our dishes we sit down and have a question and answer session in order to get to know each other better?" Jace says while gathering our dishes and heading towards the sink where I join him grabbing the dish towel to dry.

After we finish the dishes I take Jace's hand leading him outside, so we can sit out in the sun on back deck. I look around realizing that ever since I woke up this morning the house has been quiet and the only person I've seen is Jace and start to wonder where everyone else is. "Jace any idea where everyone else is this morning?" I ask.

"They went out for breakfast, so that we could enjoy our own private breakfast it was actually Jon's idea he said something about having a rough morning." he says.

I start to laugh in memory of waking up on the floor of my bedroom this morning, "Iz pushed me out of bed this morning so I went to sleep in Jon's room since he sleeps like a rock and doesn't roll around."

"Wow my sister is so kind; well just so you know not all of us Lightwood's are like that I for one wouldn't have tossed you out of bed I would have probably cuddled you closer." Jace tells me with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun maybe we can try it sometime," I says with a wink before continuing on, "however, were getting off track...what would you like to know about me Jacey."

"Jacey really?" he asks while I laugh.

"Well I thought you should get a nickname since you keep calling me Clare-bear," I say smirking, "which by the way is starting to grow on me."

"Fair enough Clare-bear...so lets start with something easy, what's your favourite colour?" Jace asks taking my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Blue but more specifically a nice sky blue. How about you what's yours?" I ask.

"Don't laugh even though I tend to stick with white and grey for my clothing, but my actual favourite colour is green just like your beautiful eyes." he says smiling brightly at me and I can't help but grin back at him.

After what seems like hours of back and forth questions I'm surprised at how much closer I feel to him; I mean before today I didn't know so many of Jace's favourites such as: colour, food, book, movie, sports, hobbies, and so much more. "Thank you for this Jace this was a great idea, I really appreciate your openness and honesty." I say leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden I hear Jon, "Rissa...Jace! Guys where are you?" "Outside! Why?" I yell back as I get up and head inside in search of him.

"Rissa why haven't you been answering your phone? I have been calling for the last 20 minutes and before that mom tried." Jon says with what looks like tears in his eyes which instantly stops me in my tracks, "Jon what's wrong?" I ask feeling Jace come up behind me.

"Rissa, somethings happened..." I interrupt before he can continue, "what's happened Jon...what's going on please talk to me."

"It's dad...Rissa he's had a heart attack. Mom's at the hospital with him right now. We need to go right away," Jon says, while Jace hugs me close and I instantly burst into tears. Jon presses a kiss to my cheek and says, "Rissa we have to go now Jace can come with us, but we have to go your dad's princess he's going to want to see you when he wakes up."

I know Jon's right but I can't seem to make myself move. I hug Jace close and cry into his chest as he rubs large circle on my back and places a kiss on my head. "I-I c-can't," I mumble.

Jace or Jon must have heard me because all of a sudden Jace is walking out to the car with me in his arms with Jon opening the door to the backseat before jumping into the drivers seat and gunning it out of the driveway. The entire trip all that keeps going through my head is memories of me and my dad, Jon's right I'm a daddy's girl I always have been which makes this even scarier. "J-J Jon is he...is he going to be...o-okay? P-please tell m-me he's going to...going to be...f-fine." I say bursting into tears again.

"Clare-bear, breathe for me baby...please breathe." Jace says hugging me and whispering sweet words into my hair.

"Rissa, I'm sorry but I don't have all the information...just that mom called me saying that dad was in the hospital and that we need to get there immediately. I'm sure once we get there mom will be able to tell us more." Jon says, but I can hear the fear in his voice and know that he's just as scared as I am.

We get to the hospital and I have to gulp down a couple breaths of air before I can bring myself to get out of the car. When I get out of the car I take Jace's hand squeezing it then I grab Jon in a tight hug I whisper into his shirt, "I'm s-scared Jon."

"It's okay to be scared Rissa, but I'm here and so is Jace; plus mom's inside and the rest of the gang are either already here or their going to be very soon." I take a deep breath and nod as we make our way into the hospital. When we enter the hospital Jon stops and turns to me, "Rissa you wait here with Jace while I go find mom and get an update about what's going on," he says to me while wiping away the tear running down my cheeks.

"N-no...no Jon w-we stay together," before he can say anything I shake my head, "please don't leave me Jon."

"Clary...Jonathan..." I look up and see my mother running towards us which causes me to breakdown again seeing my mom with tears in her eyes breaks my heart.

"How is he mom?" Jon asks while I ask, "is he going to be okay?"

Jon pulls mom to him while Jace wraps his arms around me holding me tight. I look up and give him the best smile I can manage when our eyes meet. Jace places a kiss on my forehead and whispers, "I'm here for you Clare-bear." A tear slips down down my cheek and Jace wipes it away giving me another kiss this time on my cheek where the tear slid down, and I mouth thank you before turning back to my mom. I notice her watching Jace and I with a questioning look which cause me to blush slightly but then a focus on the issue at hand.

"M-mom how...how is he? I-Is he going to be o-okay? Please...please talk to me." I say trying to be strong but feel my strength slowly slip away. My mom lets go of Jon making her way over to me; when she reaches me Jace lets go and I hug my mom tight feeling the tears slipping down my cheeks again.

"Baby...please don't cry, b-but I'm not sure yet." "What do you mean?" I interrupt before she can continue. My mom releases me but continues to hold my hand while also taking Jon's, "I'm waiting on an update from the doctor your father was rushed into surgery once he became stable they're performing a double bi-pass surgery to clear away the blockages."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked the newest chapter...until next time thanks for reading.<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts...please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

I start to shake as soon as my mom says surgery, I feel as if I can't catch my breath and the next thing is know my knees go weak with everything going black. I wake up some time later in Jace's arms with him holding me tight to him and Jon sitting next to us looking nervous. I look around trying to spot my mom but can't find her so I reach for Jon, "any news?" I ask.

"Rissa, your awake and you seriously need to stop scaring us." Jon says squeezing my hand with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry Jon, I didn't mean to scare you guys...I love you guys," I reply while Jace kisses my forehead. "So Jon, how's dad? Is he out of surgery? Is he going to be okay?" I ask looking Jon straight in the eye. I watch as Jon takes a deep breath which makes me extremely nervous.

"Come here Rissa," he says so I immediately give Jace a quick peck before getting up and move to sit with Jon.

"Jonny, talk to me...what's going on?" I ask looking from Jon to Jace hoping I learn something from their faces.

Jon looks to Jace then back to me taking my hands and pulling me to my feet, "Rissa let's go somewhere a little more private to talk maybe even find mom."

I instantly start getting nervous when Jon wants to talk alone, but I know it's the only way he'll tell me anything especially since he's a very private person when it comes to family business and feelings. We walk into one of the rooms and I look at Jon, "what are we doing in here" I whisper to him not wanting to bother any patients that might be in the room.

"Clary is that you...how are you feeling?" my mom asks walking out from behind a curtain and pulling me into a quick hug.

"Mom how's dad? Any news...why won't anyone tell my anything." I ask nervously.

"P-Princess..." I hear my dad say softly and I burst into tears knowing that without Jon there holding me I would be on the floor. I look from my mom to Jon noticing them both with tears in their eyes and my mom nodding, "baby he's going to be okay the surgery went extremely well."

I burst through the curtain to find my dad hooked up to a bunch of tubes and monitors I let out a soft whimper wiping away my tears, "d-daddy...oh d-daddy" I whisper sitting down at his bedside. I take his hand a give it a light squeeze.

"Oh princess don't cry, please don't cry I'm going to be just fine," he says squeezing my hand. "So what's this I hear about you collapsing in the hall?"

I smile at the memory of waking up in Jace's arms, "you scared me...I t-thought I was going to lose you." I tell him.

"I'm not going anywhere Clarissa, please don't you worry about me." I stand up giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and whisper, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." he replies giving me a smile which I immediately return.

When I look up I seem my mom and Jon coming up to dad's bed, my mom wraps me in a hug and Jon takes dad's hand giving it a squeeze while saying, "d-dad I'm really glad your okay, you had us so worried."

"I'm sorry son, it wasn't my intention to scare any of you and in truth it wasn't my choice." dad says with a smirk.

"Jonathan, could you please take your sister home after visiting hours and then you guys can come back tomorrow and maybe bring a bag with changes of clothes for your father and I," Jocelyn says giving me a squeeze to keep from protesting while Jon nods.

"Sure thing mom, we would be happy too. So dad any ideas how long you have to stay in here?" Jon asks looking back at our father Valentine.

"Not to sure son, we will have to see what the doctors say." Valentine answers. "Clarissa, I heard a cute little story earlier about Jace hugging and kissing you out in the hall; anything I should know about?" he asks turning towards me.

Jon starts coughing most likely trying to hide his laughter, which causes me to blush as well as let out a soft laugh. I look back to my dad to see him staring at me, but when he catches me looking at him he smirks then looks to my mom then Jon who I catch gives him an almost unnoticeable nod. "Jon!" I shout.

"Clarissa my dear did you honestly think you could hide something like this from me?" my dad asks with a soft smirk.

"Okay...fine...I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything else that has happened today. So daddy don't be mad but Jace and I recently decided to try having a relationship," I tell him hoping that he doesn't get mad since it tends to be extremely protective.

"Come here princess," he says pulling me into a light hug and pressing a kiss to my cheek which makes me smile, "I love you Clarissa, and as long as your happy I'm happy but I would like for you to bring your boyfriend here for a moment please."

"Daddy, please no...Jon already given Jace the serious talk, so you don't have to worry" I start, "Clarissa, I'm not going to be mean I just want to talk with him please." I know there's no changing his mind so I head out to the hall to get Jace.

Jace POV

I know that Mr. Morgenstern, is going to be okay seeing as a couple of hours ago the doctor came out to speak with Mrs. Morgenstern and Jonathon. They were so happy to hear that the surgery went well and that he was resting in a recovery room; it was just unfortunate that my lovely Clare-bear was passed out in my arms from all the stress. After talking with the doctor Mrs. Morgenstern, went to sit with her husband while Jon came back to sit in the chair next to me. "Hey Jon, I glad to hear that your dad's going to pull through."

"Thanks my man I really appreciate you being here; I honestly don't think either of us could do this without you especially her. Don't tell her I said this but you two are really good for each, you guys seem to balance each other; however, remember if you hurt her your dead meat." Jon says looking me right in the eye.

"Thanks Jon, I appreciate that and truthfully I wouldn't expect it any other way; I mean I would be the same way with Izzy...I actually had a similar conversation with Simon when him and Izzy started." I tell him.

We decide that when Clary comes around Jon's going to take her to see their dad, but not tell her kind of make it a surprise. After about 20 to 30 minutes Clary comes around asking if there's any news, so Jon kicks his plan into motion taking her into her father's room. I decided to stay in the hall because I don't want to overwhelm Mr. Morgenstern with to many visitors, plus he's extremely protective of his daughter and after the way his wife looked at Clary and I earlier there's no doubt in my mind that she knows were dating. And most likely if she knows it's highly unlikely that Mr. Morgenstern won't find out, which means serious talks between him and I once he's feeling better. I decide to take a walk to get some fresh air as I'm walking back to my chair I see Clary coming out of her father's room. When she looks in my direction she looks a little nervous, but puts on a smile and heads in my direction. "Hey Clare-bear, how's everything with your dad?" I ask pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"He's doing really good...he's awake and talking, that's actually why I'm out here." I give her a questioning look but before I can say anything she continues on, "he knows about us Jace, my mom told him and he wants to talk to you...I'm really sorry Jacey." she says and I can't help but smirk at the use of the nickname she's decided to give me.

"Clare-bear its okay I am more than willing to talk to your dad and he was going to find out eventually although I wish it wasn't so soon." I say to her pulling her into a hug hoping to help reassure her, because I know she's nervous.

She squeezes me tight mumbling something to herself before pulling back and saying, "well I guess we should get going before dad sends Jon out to make sure that we haven't disappeared or left."

I nod laughing at how nervous she is, "come on Clare-bear I'm sure it won't be all that bad, I mean Jon and I have been friends for years."

"Ya but I'm daddy's little princess as he occasionally likes to call me so he tends to be very protective; however, if you were a girl dating Jon you would have to deal with my mom because Jon's her baby." Clary says to me laughing and man I love her laugh.

I give her a smile, "come on baby we better get going" I say taking her hand and walking us towards her father's bedroom. When we walk into the run I see Jon waiting for us smiling, "almost thought you two decided to run; was just about to go looking for you guys."

"Jonathan stop picking on your sister, because you know this same thing will happen when you start dating some young girl." I hear Mrs. Morgenstern say and see Jon pale just a little bit so I go over and clap him on the shoulder in passing.

We walk through the curtain hand in hand and I am nervous as can be, but I try not to show it because I don't want Clary to freak out. I look from Clary to her parents nodding to each of them, "glad to hear everything went well Mr. Morgenstern you had everyone a little worried for a while there." I say trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you Jace, and please call me Valentine also thanks for staying with my family and watching over my little princess; which leads us into why I asked for you to join us in here." he responds.

"Please daddy is there anyway you could just skip this conversation, you know I love how much you love me but this really isn't necessary." Clary says giving her dad the puppy dog eyes.

"Clarissa normally your cute little puppy dog eyes look would melt my heart and get you exactly what you want; unfortunately today isn't your day princess. So Jace I would like to ask you some questions if you wouldn't mind it's nothing bad, but I recently learned that you and my daughter have started a relationship." Valentine says.

"Yes sir I have recently begun a relationship with your lovely daughter and I'm more than willing to answer any questions you may have regarding said relationship." I say giving Clary's hand a light squeeze and a smile.

"Jace I would like to know what your intentions are towards my daughter? Also I would like to make myself clear when I say that I know about your past discretions with girls and that I will not allow my daughter to be a notch on your bedpost."

"Sir I adore your daughter and I don't want her to be just another notch on my bedpost, I'm not proud of my past with women but unfortunately I can't undo what I have previously done all that I can do is make smarter choices in the future. With regards to my intentions for Clary, I would like to make her happy and make all her dreams come true; yes I realize that probably sounds ridiculous but its the honest truth I never want to see her upset, sad or hurt because she deserves only the best." I look Valentine in the eye the entire time. I see Mrs. Morgenstern swiping at her eyes as she moves closer to her husband when she reaches his bedside she bends down and whispers something to him that I'm unable to pick up, so I simply stand next to Clary waiting for her father's response.

"Thank you for your honesty Jace I truly appreciate it as does my wife. Our children are our pride and joy as I'm sure your parents feel the same way regarding you and your siblings. I wish you both the best but remember that I will be watching and one wrong move and I will put an end to this relationship."

"Thank you sir." I say while Clary runs over hugging her father and saying, "thank you daddy, I love you."

"I love you too princess, now you two best go find Jonathan and head home I will see you tomorrow; hopefully I won't be in this place for long."

Jonathan comes back in and we all say our goodbyes before heading out. I shake both Mr. & Mrs. Morgenstern's hands before walking out with Clary and Jonathan. We head to the car and decide to pick up some dinner on our way back to the city. On the drive home I say to Clary and Jon, "well that went better then I expected." They nod in response and I kiss Clary smiling the entire time knowing in my heart that I love this girl more then I have loved anyone else in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.<strong>

**Please review and or comment I would to know your thoughts**

**Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story...here is the newest chapter**

**I own nothing it belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Falling Fast: Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Clary POV

I give my parents each a hug and a kiss before walking out of my father's room with Jonathan and Jace. I still can't believe that Jace's talk went with my father went as well as it did; I mean I never thought my father would approve of me dating Jace let alone dating anyone. I smile remembering all the sweet words Jace told my father regarding what he wants out of this relationship, his words actually helped to reassure me because I was slightly worried about some of the whys seeing as this is my first real relationship. Hearing that Jace say that he wants to make me happy and make all my dreams come true was beautiful and then when he continue with saying that he never wants to see me upset, sad, or hurt I was literally blown away growing up I never thought of Jace as the sweet and caring type. We stop off to pick up some take out from Taki's on the way home, when we are pulling up to our house I see Alec, Iz, and Si sitting on our front porch. We get out of the car and Iz comes running over to me pulling me into a hug, "Oh Clare, I'm sorry about your dad how is he doing?" I hug Iz tight and let out a little sniffle, "Thanks Iz, I really appreciate you and the guys being here. He's okay, when we left he was awake and talking. The doctor says he should be fine and able to come home in the next couple of days."

"That's great news Clare, I'm glad the surgery went well and that your dad is doing good." Iz says letting me go but keeping her arm around my shoulders as we head towards the house.

"Your amazing Iz, I couldn't ask for a better best friend." I tell her as we walk.

We meet up with everyone in the kitchen the guys are setting out the food around the table as if we were having a buffet. Once we all have our plates full we all making our way to the dinning room so we can sit down and eat together. When we sit down I look around feeling loved seeing all the people around, before I can say anything Jon speaks up, "hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for being here I really appreciate and I'm sure Rissa feels the same way." I nod and say, "it's really nice of you all to be here for moral support."

"No problem guys that's what friends are for," Alec says while everyone else nods their agreements.

Jace leans over to me placing a chaste kiss on my cheek and whispering in my ear, "I'm really glad I could be here for you Clare-bear and I'm glad everything with your dad went well."

I smile at his words and whisper to him, "I'm happy you could be there too and I'm glad the stuff with my father went well."

"Whisperings rude you two...care to share your conversation?" Iz says smirking at us and I instantly blush.

Jace laughs saying, "I was just telling Clary that I was happy I could be there for her and that I was glad everything with her dad went well. By the way I'm glad I could be there for you too Jon and I'm glad your dad's going to be okay."

"Thanks my man, I appreciate you being there for me and Rissa especially her because I honestly don't think she would have been as strong as she was. No offence Rissa, I just mean that I was busy trying to keep mom calm and in good spirits so I wasn't really helpful keeping you calm." Jon says.

"I understand Jonny and I appreciate everything you did there especially with mom I wouldn't have been able to do what you did for her seeing as we aren't as close and you and her." I tell him taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Once we all finish I collect everyones dishes and take them to the kitchen so I can give them a quick wash. I leave them to air dry in the drying rack and head back to the group, "so what's the plan guys?" I ask.

"You know I love hanging out with you all but I should probably head home to visit with my mom and my sister since I haven't seen them in the last couple of days." Si says giving Iz a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering something to her before he waves goodbye and heads for the door.

"We should probably go home too at least for a bit in order to visit with our parents and Max, but we can come back later if you two want?" Alec says standing up placing his hands on Iz and Jace's shoulders who both look sad about leaving.

I look at Jon giving him a questioning look to see what he thinks, "it's okay guys don't feel obligated to come back I think we're both pretty tired and will probably crash." Jon says while we walk the Lightwoods to the door.

"Thanks for coming guy and we'll probably see you guys at some point tomorrow." I say giving Alec and Iz a hug before making my way over to Jace, "thanks for everything today." I say going up on my tip toes to placing my lips on his for a quick kiss.

After a few seconds Jace pulls back whispering, "I can come back tonight if you want and I can come with you to the hospital tomorrow too if you want."

I smile up at Jace and say, "I don't think my father would like it if you stayed here especially when him and my mom aren't around, but if your free tomorrow I would like it if you came with me back to the hospital."

"You're probably right about the dad thing but if you want to talk feel free to call and I would love to come with you guys tomorrow just let me know the time and I'll be ready." Jace replies with a smirk.

I smile up at him before turning back to everyone seeing them staring at us, "what? Why are you all looking at us?" I ask blushing.

Iz starts to laugh and not long after Jon and Alec join in, "you two all so cute it's funny; oh and Clare, we're willing to come too if you guys want." Iz says before walking out the door with Alec and Jace following.

I look over at Jon, "you guys are hilarious you know that." I say to him heading to my room.

"Come on Rissa, you know you love us." Jon shouts after me.

I chuckle knowing it's true, we're a tight group and we always have each others backs and we are always there for each other. I walk into my room leaving the door open a crack as I make my way over to my bed grabbing my sketch book up of my night stand and flip to a blank page. I grab my Ipod and put it on shuffle as I begin sketching as one of my favourite songs comes on, so I start to sing along.

I woke up and saw the sun today

You came by without a warning

You put a smile on my face

I want that for every morning

What is it I'm feeling?

'Cause I can't let it go

If seeing is believing

Then I already know

I'm falling fast

I hope this lasts

I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

It doesn't matter what we do

You make everything seem brighter

I never knew I needed you

Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters

What is it I'm feeling?

'Cause I can't let is go

If seeing is believing

I already know

I'm falling fast God

I hope this lasts

'Cause I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

'Cause I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

I hope you know

I hope it lasts

I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast

We can go, no holding back

I'm falling fast

I hope this lasts

I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

When the song ends I smile at the lyrics because they make me think of Jace; which seems strange since we just started dating but I realize I have known Jace all my life and even though we argued and fought he was always there looking out for me. Growing up Jon, Jace and Alec all look out for Iz and I never letting other kids pick on us even though Iz was tough enough to take care of herself. When I look down at my drawing I see Jace's face staring back at me and then I hear a creak outside my door. I instantly close my sketch book and slowly get up from my bed hoping to catch whoever is outside my door. I tip toe towards the door and swing it open finding Jon and Jace outside my door; the boys jump back surprised to find me at the door.

"Rissa, Clare-bear," they say at the same time with shocked expressions.

"Hi boys, why are you two lurking outside my door?" I ask trying to keep cool while silently hoping they didn't hear me singing.

"Nothing much, just chilling..." They say but I know they're lying.

I put my hands on my hips glaring at each of them saying, "boys you can't honestly think I believe you...you both suck at being secretive."

"I forgot my phone in the dinning room Jon let me back in to get it, but when I was leaving we heard something so we came to investigate. As we got closer we could tell that it was you singing; we didn't want to disturb you because you were singing so beautifully." Jace says causing me to drop my arms and wrap them around myself instead.

I blush and then whisper, "thanks although no one was meant to hear it."

"Why Rissa? You have a beautiful voice," Jon and Jace say while coming over to me. Jace wraps me in a hug while Jon squeezes my shoulder before walking away towards his bedroom.

"Clare-bear, why are you embarrassed that we heard you sing?" Jace asks pulling my head up to look into my eyes.

"I don't know maybe cause I thought I was alone..." I say not wanting to tell Jace it's because the song made me think of him and my feelings for him.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me the truth that's fine, but I want you to know that you can always tell me anything Clare-bear you don't have to hide anything from me." Jace says pressing a kiss to my forehead as he goes to leave I grab his hand, "wait."

I take a few breaths trying to put it all my feelings into words without looking like a fool, "ummm...well it wasn't really anyone it was...was you I-I didn't want to hear."

"Clare-bear, why didn't you want me to hear you sing? You have a beautiful voice." Jace says looking up at me with a hurt expression.

"It's just that the song brought all these personal emotions out and I don't know how to handle it all right now...I'm new at this whole dating thing." I say blushing.

"Clare-bear, I don't want you to feel pressured by this relationship so if I'm coming on to strong just tell me and I will back off and try to take things slower."

I pull Jace towards my bed so that we can sit down and so I can relax and hopefully get my feelings out, "it's not that Jace, the issue for me is putting into words my feelings."

"I don't want to press you for something your not ready to give," Jace says which makes me smile knowing he's being completely honest and it actually helps me with what I want to say to him.

"Jace we have known each other for years and even though we have had an up and down relationship I know in my heart that no matter what was going on between us you would have my back and never let anything bad happen." When Jace goes to speak I cut him off, "wait let me get this out before I chicken out." When he nods I continue, "Jace I really like you and I'm starting to think it's not just that simple; I mean today would have been awful without you there I don't think I could have handled any of it if you weren't there. I can never thank you enough for that and I want you to know that I think I might love you." I immediately look away blushing embarrassed that I just said all that when I look back I see Jace staring at me.

Jace pulls me to him pressing his lips to mine and after a few minutes we break the kiss in order to breath and after a few minutes I see Jace still watching me with a heated look in his eyes. "Clare-bear, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else in my life and yes our relationship through the years has been difficult and rough but deep down you have always held a special place in my heart."

I feel a tear slide down my cheek at his words, "I do...I do love you and that's why you hearing me singing embarrassed me, because I was thinking of you when I sang that song."

"You are truly amazing Clare-bear and I love that about you, but unfortunately I have to go we're supposed to be having a family night. I will see you tomorrow...any idea what time you guys are going to the hospital?"

"Not sure I will ask Jon later and then text you." I say walking Jace to the door giving him a kiss before he leaves. After Jace leaves I head back to my room to relax and think over the days events, I still can't believe that I told Jace that I love him but deep down I know its the honest truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole I love reading reviews<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait things have been busy with family being down because of Easter.**

**I haven't forgotten you all :)**

**Anyways here is the newest chapter and by the way I don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Clary POV

I wake up the next morning to banging on my door, I decide to ignore Jon hoping that he eventually takes the hint; however, the banging continues "ugh go away" I growl as I pull the covers over my head.

"Rissa, get up it's almost 11 we have to get going. If your not up and out in 20 minutes I'm coming in there with a bucket of water." Jon says.

I grumble about nothing and toss the covers off me stretching and heading to my attached bathroom in order to shower and get ready to go. I put on a nice green summer dress with a pair of gladiator sandals then head to the bathroom in order to blow dry my hair before putting it up in a messy bun. When I walk back into my room I hear my phone go off signalling a text.

(**Jace **& _Clary_)

**Good morning babe. - J**

_Morning. Babe? Really babe is that the best Mr. Jace Lightwood can come up with? ;) - C_

**Ouch I'm hurt...you don't like babe. Well how about angel? - J**

_Sure why not Jacey. :P - C_

I hear a bing and then all of a sudden I feel someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes with their hands, "Hello angel how are you this lovely day?"

I smile at Jace's words and I place my hands over his while I say, "I'm good and it's getting better by the minute." I turn to face Jace going up on my tip toes to place my lips on his in a quick kiss when I pull back I whisper, "if you want to surprise me next time put your phone on silent."

Just then Jon comes into the living room carry a duffle bag, "Come on love birds we should head to the hospital were running late."

We all head out to the car Jace and I getting in the back while Jon gets in the driver seat placing the duffle on the passenger seat. I watch out the windows on the drive just looking at the beautiful scenery until Jace squeezes my hand, "Clare-bear, are you with me here?"

"Sorry Jace, what?" I say as he gets my attention.

"I ask what else you have planned for today after visiting your dad?"

"I'm not sure...I think Iz wanted to hang out today, which means a trip to the mall." I say with a slight grimace.

Jace smirks and lets out a laugh, "don't sound so happy about it Clare-bear."

I laugh and shake my head, "if you have ever seen Iz at the mall you must know the type of torture I'm in for today."

As we pull into the hospital parking lot Jace says, "very true but I'm sure you girls will have a great time."

We all make our way into the hospital heading for my father's room. As soon as we walk into the room I see the curtain around my father's bed has been pulled back showing my father laying in bed with his eyes closed and my mother sitting in the chair next to him reading. We enter as quietly as possible hoping not to disturb anyone; however, as we approach my mother looks up and smiles at us before getting up to hug Jon and me.

"Morning guys."

Jon smirks and says, "more like afternoon now mom seeing as Rissa here decided to take her sweet time getting up and ready."

I send a glare his way, "sorry I'm not like you up at the crack of dawn...some people enjoy sleeping in and I happen to be one of those people." Jon smirks, "I'm just picking on you Rissa."

Jace comes up behind me wrapping me in a hug and whispers in my hear, "you know he's kidding angel and no pouting or else I'll make you two hug and make up."

"So how's dad doing today mom?" I ask walking towards the bed.

"I'm doing just fine princess, I'm hoping to be home very soon." my father says opening his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you daddy, but I am glad to hear that your feeling better." I say leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

"So what do you all have planned for today?" my parents ask.

"I'm hanging out with Iz today, but I'm not sure what the guys have planned." I get out just before Jon starts talking, "thinking about hitting the gym with the guys if they're up for it or maybe we can hit the field and work on drills to keep sharp for tryouts when school starts back up. What do you think Jace?"

"I'm game my man. I'm free today...what me to call Alec?" Jace says pulling his phone out when Jon nods, "excuse me guys."

"So dad when do the doctors say you can come home?" Jon asks.

"Well Jon, the doctors say that since I'm healing up quick I should be out in the next couple days tomorrow at the earliest, which is what I'm shooting for." my dad responds with a smile.

After a couple more minutes of random conversation Jon and I say goodbye to our parents and meet up with Jace in the hall still talking on the phone. I come up beside him taking his hand and intertwining our fingers as we head for the exit with Jon right behind us.

"Alec says he's game for hitting the field to practice some moves in order to get ready for tryouts when school starts up again. He says seeing as we're all seniors this year could be our last chance to be on the same team and I agree this year is going to be our year." Jace says as he opens the car door for me.

Jon smirks, "hell ya this is our year, we are going to rule the soccer field and I'm actually thinking of playing football this year too."

"Are you series Jon boy. You would be an amazing addition to the team, I would love having someone like you to protect my ass on the field." Jace says.

While the guys keep going on about soccer and football I decide to text Iz to let her know that we're on our way back.

**Come up to my room when you get to the house. -I**

_Sure thing. What's the plan for today? -C_

**Girls day! I called Maia and she's up for hanging out, but don't think I have forgotten we are so hitting up the mall. -I**

_Ah Iz, do we have to...you know how I hate shopping and Maia isn't a fan either, so how about just a popcorn and movies? -C_

**Nice try Clare but you're not going to win here; we're totally hitting the mall and then you and Maia are staying over for a sleepover. -I**

_Fine see you soon. -C_

"Don't frown so much it's not attractive Clare-bear," Jace jokes.

"Jace! You don't talk to girls about their looks like that geez...how do you not already know this you live with Iz for goodness sake." I say slapping him in the shoulder. As soon as Jon pulls into the driveway and parks, I jump out of the car and head next door to the Lightwoods. I knock on the front door and hear Iz yell, "Clary I told you to just walk in!" As I'm opening the door I hear Jace yell to me, "Clare-bear I was just kidding, I'm sorry please don't run let's talk about this." I shake my head as I make my way to Iz's bedroom.

"Clare what was all that yelling about?" Iz asks as soon as I enter her room.

"Nothing really Jace, just stuck his foot in his mouth no big deal." I reply not wanting to talk about it.

"As your best friend I know when your lying but I can also tell when you don't want to talk about something so I will simply drop it, but know that I am here for you." Iz says coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"So where's Maia? I thought she was hanging with..." before I can finish Maia walk in, "hey girlies long time no see." Maia says giving each of us a hug before sitting on Iz's bed. "Oh Clare by the way Jace is downstairs grumbling to Alec and Jon about being stupid and already screwing things up with his beautiful redheaded angel; any ideas about what he could be talking about?" Maia asks with a knowing and amused look in her eyes.

I shake my head knowing that my face is most likely beet red, "Maia seeing as I'm one of the only redhead around that you know we might as well just get everything out in the open."

Maia just stares at me, "I'm waiting Clare...I want to hear you say it."

"Fine Maia, even though you have already come to the conclusion I want to let you know that I recently started dating Jace." I say rolling my eyes as Maia fakes being shocked.

"It's about time you two got your crap together and started the relationship we all knew was meant to be." Maia says as her and Iz start laughing as my jaw drops.

"Looks who's talking how are things between you and Jordan. Are you still refusing to talk to him and hear him out?" I say giving Maia a questioning look.

"So not the same Clare, we tried dating but he refused to be honest with me...I know he was hiding stuff from me and I can't be with a liar." Maia says with tears coming to her eyes.

I see tears and instantly feel horrible, "oh Maia I'm sorry, I don't mean to take me frustrations out on you and hey don't even listen to me what on earth do I know about relationships seeing as this is my first one."

"It's n-not that Clare...it's the fact that I-I still l-love him." Maia whimpers while covering her face with her hands.

Iz and I run to Maia wrapping her in our arms and whisper nothingness to her hoping to bring her around. After a couple minutes of silence Maia stands up saying, "alright girlies let's get going today is supposed to be a fun girls day even though we're going to the mall."

"Yes let's go!" Iz says jumping up pulling us all towards the door.

When we head downstairs to leave I see Jace sitting in the living room with his head bowed forwards. "Can you guys give me a second...I'll meet you guys in the car." I say walking towards the living room. Out of the corner of the eye I see Maia and Iz smile and nod at each other as they head out the front door most likely going to Iz's car. I walk into the living room quietly making my way to stand in front of Jace after a couple of silent seconds I clear my throat to get his attention.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore; no matter what I screwed up and I'm sure I just ruined the best thing I had going for me." Jace says refusing to look up so I get down to kneel in front of him bringing his face up to look at him.

Before Jace can say anything I jump in saying, "you didn't ruin anything I jumped down your throat and I'm sorry for that. I guess I took your comment to heart because I have never thought of myself as attractive, so when you said that it hurt."

"Oh my God, Clare-bear, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you with my stupid comment and it's not true not one bit." Jace says coming down and pulling me to sit in his lap, "angel you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met and I don't want you to ever doubt that. I'm so sorry about my stupid comment angel I have a sense of humour and I think people know when I'm kidding; however, that isn't always the case."

"Thank you for that sincerely sweet apology I really appreciate it," I say leaning in for a quick kiss; however, Jace decides to deepen the kiss. I pull away breathless from Jace after a couple minutes and I drop my head to his chest, "I need to get going Jace, if I don't Iz and Maia are going to come back in here but I will be back later since I'm staying over here tonight for a girls night slumber party." I get up smirking at him pressing another quick kiss to his lips and on the way out I call out over my shoulder, "and by the way you didn't ruin anything Jacey because you apologized and you looked honestly upset about what happened earlier."

"Oh angel I'm honestly sorry and I love you so much." Jace says watching me and I instantly respond with, "I love you too Jacey and I will see you later."

As soon as I get in the backseat of Iz's car both girl turn around to face me, "so everything worked out between you two?" They both say smirking.

"Yes everything's fine now let's get going before I decide to bail on this mall trip." I say while they chuckle up front.

We arrive at the mall and Iz instantly takes mine and Maia's hands pulling us towards the mall entrance we go from store to store. Maia and I mainly look through the racks and window shop while Iz tries on item after item since she absolutely loves shopping. As I'm looking through the racks at eclipse, which just so happens to be one of my favourite stores I see a cute strapless violet dress.

"Clare you have to try that dress on and buy it, because I am sure you will look amazing in it." Iz says from right behind me.

I head to the dressing room with the dress along with a couple pairs of yoga pants as well as a tiger striped top. I try the stuff on and model it all for Iz and Maia to get their thoughts.

"Gorgeous dress...you have to buy it Clare." Iz says.

"She's right Clare you look amazing in that dress." Maia says smiling.

I pick up a couple other clothing items as well as some jewelry pieces before heading for the counter to pay so we can head off to the next store. I take my bag and head out to where Iz and Maia are waiting standing just outside of the store; we head to a couple other stores and then I see a sly look on Iz's face making me wondering what she's thinking. Right before I have a chance to ask what she's thinking Iz pulls me into a store and when I have a minute to look around and realize that Iz has pulled me into Victoria's Secret. "Iz why did you drag me in here?" I ask.

"Come on Clare use that pretty little head of yours, obviously we're here to purchase lingerie." Iz tells me with a smirk.

"No Iz, I'm fine with the bras and panties that I already own. I don't need to buy any new stuff especially because I don't plan on showing them to anyone anytime soon." I reply heading for the exit.

"Don't be like that Clare, just buy a couple things it doesn't have to be anything fancy. I mean can you honestly tell me that nothing in here peeks your interest." she says walking around some of the display tables with Maia nodding in agreement.

"What do you have to lose Clare? I mean really nobody has to know that you were even here." Maia says while picking up a red lace bra and panty set.

I decide that Iz and Maia are right I could use some new lingerie items, so I start looking at the display tables where I come across a nice light blue lace set with a front clasping bra which I immediately fall in love with. After what seems like hours but in reality is only about 45 minutes we all walk out Maia with one bag, Iz with 3 bags, and me with two bags. We head back to the car to drop our bags off and decide to go grab some dinner at Taki's, it's one of our favourite resturants.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay been distracted lately...anyways please enjoy the newest edition to the story.**

**TMI belong to Cassandra Clare**

Song: Don't you (forget about me) by Simple Minds (used from pitch perfect)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Jace POV

Man this school year is going to be amazing especially if Jon decides to play football this season; he would be amazing addition to the team. As Jon and I joke about all the fun in store for this coming sports season I realize Clary hasn't said anything in a while; I look over and notice her frowning so I decide to joke with her by saying, "don't frown so much it's not attractive Clare-bear." Unfortunately she doesn't agree with me about the joke proving this by slapping me and running for my house as soon as Jon parks the car. "Shit..." I mutter under my breath and then shout after her, "Clare-bear I was kidding, I'm sorry please don't run let's talk about this." As I run through the front door I look around finding no sign of Clary anywhere, "Clare-bear please talk to me. I swear I didn't mean it angel just talk to me."

"Jace, give her time. Let her cool down and once she does she will come to you." Jon says coming up behind me.

"Come on Jace let's just relax and sit down." Alec says coming down the stairs.

"I screwed up and most likely ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. I told her I loved last night and today I make a comment about frowning not being attractive, when what I should have said was it takes more energy to frown then it does to smile." I tell them dropping down to the couch.

"Jace, you told my sister that you love her and then you make a comment about not being attractive because she was frowning; come on my man use your head she's a girl who has never been in a relationship before." Jon says pacing by the couch.

"Crap I'm sorry Jon, and just so you know I plan on apologizing to her as soon as she's willing to talk to me even though I'm sure the conversation will end with me becoming officially single because it's what I deserve for being an idiot." I say.

Jon claps me on the shoulder saying, "that my friend you do and just so you know if this isn't fixed and she isn't happy when she comes home tomorrow you are in some serious trouble with me, so you better make this right." "Come on Alec, let's leave this guy to figure out how to get himself out of his newest mess; you still up for hitting the field or we can just chill over at my place and hangout."

"Ya let's hit the field just give me a second to grab my shoes and ball." Alec says as him and Jon head back towards that front door.

After a couple of minutes the guys head out to practice some of their soccer moves in order to keep sharp, man I love kicking the ball around with those two but today my job is to fix my dumb ass mistake. What on earth am I supposed to say to her I mean the phrase 'I'm sorry' only gets you so far. I think back over everything that has gone on in the week since school ended and I realize that this last week has been on of the very best. I'm brought out of my thoughts when someone clears their throat right in front of me, "I don't want to talk about it anymore; no matter what I screwed up and I'm sure I just ruined the best thing I had going for me."

"You didn't ruin anything I jumped down your throat and I'm sorry for that. I guess I took your comment to heart because I have never thought of myself as attractive, so when you said that it hurt." Clary says to me before I can get a word out.

Man I'm such an idiot and she definitely deserved to hit me earlier, "oh my God Clare-bear, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you with my stupid comment and it's not true not one bit." I tell her as I slide down and pulling her to sit with me and whisper in her ear "angel you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met and I don't want you to ever doubt that. I'm so sorry about my stupid comment angel I have a sense of humour and I think people know when I'm kidding; however, that isn't always the case."

Clary looks up at me saying, "thank you for that sincerely sweet apology I really appreciate it," I say leaning in for a quick kiss; however, when she goes to pull away I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss. After a couple of minutes we break apart breathless and Clary briefly rests her head on my chest before saying, "I need to get going before Iz and Maia come back in here, but I will be back later since I'm staying over here tonight." Her words bring a smile to my face and I see her smirking as she gets up pressing another quick kiss to my lips before making her way to the door. As she gets to the door she calls out, "and by the way you didn't ruin anything Jacey," man she is so adorable when she calls me that actually she's always adorable I think to myself; while she continues on, "because you apologized and you looked honestly upset about what happened earlier."

I call out after her, "oh angel I'm honestly sorry and I love you so much." She instantly responds with, "I love you too Jacey and I will see you later." I can't help my huge grin at her words as I watch her head out the front door. After a couple of minutes I jump up grabbing my shoes and head out to meet the guys at the soccer field down the street.

"You work everything out with my sister big guy?" Jon asks coming to a stop as soon as he spots me.

"We worked it out and everything is fine now, but don't worry I'm going to watch myself from now and definitely use my head more often before I speak." I say looking Jon straight in the eye.

"Good. Smart move." Alec and Jon say. "Now how about you get out here and kick the ball around with us."

I smirk and hit the field.

Clary POV

After eating at Taki's we head back to Iz's place, but I drop my bags off at home first. When I walk in I see Jon sitting in the living room with Jace and Alec playing some sort of video game, so I decide to sneak up to my room not wanting anyone to see my purchases. I make my way down stairs to find Jace at the bottom waiting, "Hey angel fancy seeing you here," he says to me with a smirk.

"I know right who would have thought it." I say as he pulls me into a hug.

"Rissa how was the mall? Did you buy anything?" Jon asks while he continues his game.

"It was the same as usual Iz pulled Maia and I into every store and made us try on a billion things. I bought a couple things, but I should get back...see you guys later." I say as I make my way to the door.

I walk into Iz's house to find her and Maia in the living room arguing over what movie to watch first.

"Come on Maia let's watch the Hunger Game and then we can watch Catching Fire since it was recently released." Iz says while Maia shakes her head saying, "Iz we always watch the Hunger Games when we have our girls night why can't we watch something else this time."

"The Hunger Games is our favourite sleepover movie it just be wrong not to watch don't you agree Clare." Iz says trying to drag me into this disagreement.

"Hey, this is between you two." I say shaking my head at them.

"Iz I'm not saying we can't watch it but can't we at least watch something else first," Maia says.

"What movie would you like to watch then Maia?" Iz asks.

"I was thinking since it's just us three seeing as your parents are out of town on business with Max and the guys are at Clare's, why don't we watch Pitch Perfect we can sing along and have a great time." Maia says looking from Iz to me and back.

I nod and say, "Iz that's sounds like a great idea we all love to sing, so why not grab some junk food and pop and sing our hearts out."

Iz smiles, "you know what Maia that is an awesome idea but afterwards were watch the Hunger Games."

"Ya Iz whatever you want." Maia and I say rolling our eyes. Man what did Iz do before the Hunger Games came out she is seriously obsessed with that movie.

We all decide to change into our pj's seeing as none of us plan on going anywhere else tonight. After I'm changed into a tank top and comfy shorts I head for the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab some drinks. Maia goes to put the movie on while Iz comes to help carry stuff out since she decides to grab cookies and chips too saying that the more we bring out less times we have to pause the movie. I shake my head but follow her back to the living room where I set the food and drinks down the coffee table before sitting down on the couch and starting the movie. We sing out every time a song comes on, we have seen this movie so many times that we know all the words. I start laughing when the fight breaks out after regionals...Rebel Wilson is hilarious in this movie. After we finish singing the Treblemaker's final performance I hear what sounds like a door closing, but when I look around I don't see anyone so I figure I must being hearing things. The Bella's come on and we start singing again, but then as soon as it's time for Becca to sing 'Don't you' I hear Jace behind us singing.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out

Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by

Will you call my name?

As you walk on by

Will you call my name?

As you walk on by

Will you call my name?

When he gets to the last little bit and it's time for Jesse to raise his arm up I follow suit and then Iz, Maia, Alec jump up and start singing which causes me to go instantly red out of embarrassment. Once the movie ends Jace walks over to kiss me and when he pulls away he whispers in my ear, "now you've heard me sing about us."

"Oh Jacey, your so original and romantic." I say to him sarcastically while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. When we break apart and I look up at Jace and ask, "what are you guys doing over here anyway it's girls night?"

Jace just smirks at me and says, "well Clare-bear in case you've forgotten Alec and I happen to live here."

I smack him in the shoulder, "well I know that dummy but I just figured you two would stay over with Jon at our house." I look around noticing that Jon isn't anywhere to be seen, "by the way where is Jon?"

"Oh he mentioned something earlier about having a date tonight, which is actually why Alec and I came back he kicked us out so he could get ready." Jace says with a sly look on his face while I just laugh and shake my head.

When Jace goes to sit down next to me Iz clears her throat before saying, "if you're going to stay here that's fine but you aren't staying in this room; it's girls night which means no boys allowed so get out."

Jace rolls his eyes as he makes his over to Alec and they head off somewhere while Maia sits back down and Iz puts on the Hunger Games. In the distance I hear Jace say something like I'll find you later, but I can't be sure who he's talking too. As the movie starts I just sit back and relax with my can of Dr. Pepper thinking about everything that's gone on this last week, and how in truth I couldn't be happier for the most part. I mean I wish my father wasn't in the hospital after having a heart attack, but I'm happy about this new relationship with Jace; I feel so much more alive now then I ever have before...next stop being more self-confident and more sure of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts on this chapter...until next time :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the newest chapter...sorry for the wait**

**Hope you enjoy and by the way I don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Clary POV

Once the Hunger Games ends we decide to immediately move on to Catching Fire, but first I make a quick break for the bathroom before heading to the kitchen for more chips and drinks. When I walk into the kitchen I see Jace with his head in the fridge so I quietly make my way over to him trying surprise him. When I wrap my arms around Jace's waist he does a little jump banging his head on the fridge; which causes me to let out a little laugh.

"So not funny Clare-bear." Jace says rubbing the back of his head while he backs up.

"Come on Jace, you know it's a little funny. Plus you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my shoes." I say with a smirk.

Jace rolls his eyes trying to be all serious but after a couple seconds before getting a sly look in his eyes, before I can ask what he's thinking I find myself up in the air spinning around.

"Jace put me down! Jace I'm serious put me down!" I shout thumping on his back while he laughs.

"What's going on in here?" Iz says from the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Jace slowly turns towards Iz placing me back down on the ground, while keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Iz. Hi Izzy." We says at the same time looking at her standing in the doorway.

"Clare you coming, so we can start the movie?" Iz asks slightly irritated.

"Ya sorry I got a little distracted when I came for the drinks and chips. I decided to scare little Jace here who wasn't paying attention...you should have seen it he jumped and everything." I say to Iz who lets out a little laugh.

"Seriously he jumped?" she asked.

"Oh ya, it was so funny. I quietly snuck up on him." I say to her while turning in Jace's arms to face him.

"Come on Clare-bear it wasn't that funny." Jace says trying to look sad.

I stand on my tip toes placing a quick kiss to Jace's lips; which I end just as quickly and make my way to Iz so we can head back to the living room for Catching Fire. We quickly grab the bags of chips and a couple of can of pop. On my way out of the room Jace pulls me into another quick kiss before whispering in my ear, "come find me later angel once your movie is over."

"Sure thing hot stuff." I say smirking up at him before I head off to the living room to watch the movie.

"Welcome back Clare." Maia and Iz say chuckling.

I immediately start to blush, "sorry I took so long. I didn't mean to take so long, anyways we should get the movie started."

"It's okay Clare by the way I wanted to apologize for earlier I didn't mean to get snippy with you." Iz says.

"It's okay Iz and you weren't snippy...maybe a little irritated but no harm done." I say pulling Iz into a hug.

"Don't worry Clare scatter brain tends to happen when you first enter a new relationship and we don't take it personally because we have both suffered from it." Maia says coming over to join the hug.

"I love you guys. What would I do without you two." I say before breaking the hug to sit on the couch and starting the movie.

Jace POV

I smirk and laugh to myself as Clary heads back to the living room; I can't help but think to myself 'God I am the luckiest guy in the world, because I get to call most attractive and sexiest girl in the world mine.' I grab a quick drink of water before heading to my room to change into a pair of running shorts and a muscle shirt; then head for our home gym. As soon as I enter the gym I head over to the treadmill deciding the a run would do me good. I put my earbuds in and start running simply listening to the music and enjoying the burn.

Once I feel like my legs are about to give out I decide running time is over and hop off. When I turn around I jump, "holy shit!"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I tried calling your name." Clary says.

"No worries angel I had my headphones in, so I didn't hear you calling." I reply. Clary smiles while walking towards me, but I hold up my hand stopping her, "let me shower first because I'm kind of sweaty."

"Sure let's go to your room then big guy." Clary says taking my hand.

"Huh...what? No I don't think your parents or brother would like that." I say stopping in my tracks.

"Jace, we aren't going to be doing anything so there's no reason to freak out." she tells me.

"Okay, but if I get beat up by your brother or your father it's on you my darling angel." I say pressing a kiss to her hand.

We walk back to my room hand in hand. "So where are Izzy and Maia?" I ask closing the bedroom door behind us.

"Maia crashed while we were watching the movie and Iz said she was tired and was going to head to bed." Clary says as she sits down at my desk.

"Does Izzy not care that you came looking for me especially seeing as its girls night?" I ask grabbing a pair of pyjama pants and a towel for my shower.

"Actually she was okay with me coming to see you, because she said I have scatter brain from entering a new relationship. She also said she understood where I'm coming from because she acted the same way when her and Simon first started dating." she says giving me one of her sweet smiles.

"Okay good because I don't want you two ruining a friendship over me." I tell her honestly.

"Don't worry Jace, all of us are fine and no ones friendships are going to be ruined. Not mine with Iz and not yours with Jonathan because I don't want that to happen either." she says to me coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Ah Clare-bear, I'm all sweaty. I'm going to shower I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I say pressing a quick kiss to her lips before heading into my attached bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now...I will try to update again this weekend.<strong>

**Thanks for all the love**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I want to apologize...I had all intentions of updating again on the weekend but unfortunately family stuff came up and I couldn't.**

**Here is the newest chapter so please enjoy and remember that I own none of it except for the storyline**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Clary POV

As I walk around Jace's room I can't help but think to myself, 'surprisingly neat for a guy.' I make my way over to Jace's bookshelf noticing quite a few books varying from action and adventure to mystery to historical. I grab a random book of the shelf and sit on Jace's bed where I stretch out and begin flip open the novel and begin reading.

"What did you find angel." Jace asks from the bathroom doorway.

"I was looking over your book collection and decided to check out this novel." I say showing him the cover.

Jace comes over and jumps into bed next to me pulling me in close for a kiss, which I immediately return dropping the novel and in turn wrapping my arms around Jace's neck. I impulsively deepen the kiss by licking at Jace's bottom lip asking for entrance which causes Jace to shutter before parting his lips. As we continue to kiss our tongues battling for dominance I inch closer to Jace climbing into his lap and straddling him which causes Jace to let out a slight groan before pushing me back, "God Clare-bear you driving me crazy here." Jace says panting.

"Who me?" I say running my hands up Jace's naked chest since he didn't put a shirt on after his shower.

"Clare-bear we should probably stop this before we get ourselves into trouble." Jace says grabbing my wrists to stop their travel.

"What if I don't want to stop Jace?" I ask looking up into his eyes.

"Clare-bear we've only been together a couple of weeks. I really don't think we should rush into anything." Jace says gently moving me off his lap.

As soon as I'm off Jace's lap I pull myself out of his arms and run to his bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I thump my head against the door before sliding down until my butt hits the floor. "God I'm so stupid," I whisper to myself. I feel tears starting to run down my cheeks I swipe at them and then jump up walking over to the sink and just stare at myself in the mirror.

Knock...knock..."Clare-bear can we talk?" When I don't answer Jace keeps knocking, "angel please come out here so we can talk."

Instead of answering I decide to take a shower in the hopes of clearing my mind and finding some clarity with regards to my actions and choices in the last couple of hours. I turn on the shower and while the water warms up I strip down and stepping under the water. For a couple of minutes I just stand there under the warm spray thinking about Jace and what happened in the bedroom, 'what if he doesn't want me.' I think to myself. Some time later I get re-dressed and work on towel drying my hair when I hear a thump at the door. When I open the bathroom door Jace falls backwards landing on his back in front of my feet, "Jace?"

Jace jumps up to his feet while rubbing the back of his head, "Clare-bear can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"Jace I think maybe I should just go." I say walking pass Jace heading for the door.

"Wait Clare-bear please stay I really think we should talk things over." Jace says stepping in front of me.

"What's there to talk about Jace? We were making out and then you decided to call it quits on the kissing." I say walking away from him needing some space.

"Will you please come sit down and let me explain?" Jace asks taking a step towards me.

I walk over and sit down on Jace's bed in order to show my willingness to listen to whatever he has to say. Jace comes over sitting down on the bed next to me and when he tries to touch my shoulder I inch away not exactly sure where my head is at after everything that's gone on recently. Jace looks a little hurt as he gets up and walks over to sit in his desk chair.

"Clare-bear I want you to know why I stopped things from going any further before." Jace says while I avoid his eyes feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Jace it's okay you don't need to say anything I get it." I say still refusing to look Jace in the eyes knowing it will hurt to much to know he doesn't want me.

"Woah angel what do you mean you get it, I haven't even explained myself." Jace says walking and kneeling in front of me.

"Jace let's stop playing games...just come out and say it I can handle it. I'm a big girl." I tell him.

Jace looks up into my eyes seeming confused, "what's there to handle Clare-bear I just don't think we're ready to take this relationship to the next step."

I start to tear up dropping my head into my hands not wanting Jace to notice the tears.

"Clare-bear please talk to me. What's going on?" Jace asks moving to sit next to me.

I shake my head not wanting to explain my fears. Jace wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling into his lap and begins to whisper sweet nothings to me which causes the tears to come faster. "Clary please talk to me, your making me nervous."

I take in a few slow breaths before whispering, "you don't want me."

"What? I didn't catch that Clare-bear can you repeat yourself angel?" Jace asks pulling back to look me in the eye.

I look at Jace for a couple of minutes without saying a word while he tries to get me to talk. After what feels like forever I finally start talking, "Y-you...y-you don't w-want..."

"I don't want what? Angel your not making sense, what wouldn't I want with regards to you I love you. Your one of the most important people in my life and I'm so happy to have you here with me." Jace says smiling at me.

"Me." I say averting my eyes.

"You? You what? Clare-bear you aren't making any sense here." Jace says looking at my anxiously.

I bring my eyes back to Jace looking up at him sadly, "y-you don't w-want m-me Jace. That's w-why you...you s-stopped the kiss...kissing earlier." I swipe at a tear that escapes my lashes.

"What are you talking about Clare-bear. I didn't put the breaks on earlier because I don't want you; God Clare-bear your all I want is you every minute of everyday. Your always on my mind angel and please don't ever think otherwise." Jace says pulling me in close again wrapping his arms around me and pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Jace I know your history so I know you've slept around and I don't care about that, but what I don't get is why you don't want to be with me." I say sadly.

"Oh God, angel I do want to be with you but I refuse to pressure you into it and I want you to be sure before we do anything like that. Trust me Clare-bear when your really ready I will be there and I won't stop you, but I don't want to rush because I love you and I want to be with you more then I have any other girl from my past." Jace says lifting my chin to force me to meet his eyes.

I rest my head on Jace's chest smiling at the comments. "I love you too Jace and I want you too and thank you for being honest with me about your reasons. Also I'm sorry for my actions earlier."

"Clare-bear you never have to apologize to me about actions like that, trust me I loved every minute of it; however, I would love it even more if you truly wanted it. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me in this relationship." Jace says hugging me.

"I don't Jace and I promise no more rushing myself with the whole sex thing and when I'm ready you'll be the first person I come to about it; but Jace can I stay here tonight?" I ask.

"Well I would like to hope you would come to me over someone guy, but I don't think anyone would be happy to find out we stayed in the same bed overnight Clare-bear." Jace whispers into my ear before pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek.

"Come on Jace, nothing is going to happen." I tell him snuggling in closer and holding on tighter, "please Jacey."

"Fine but no funny business young lady." Jace says as he starts to recline bringing me with him. I smile up at him pressing a kiss to his lips before slipping out of his hold and heading for the door, "where are you going missy? Your the one who wanted to share my bed tonight and the minute I agree you head for the door."

I look over my shoulder at Jace, who is laying stretched out on his bed. "I'm just going to get my pyjama's on and then I will be right back," I say opening door with a smile. I make my way to Iz's bedroom grabbing my pyjamas and heading to her bathroom to change before going back to Jace's room. When I get back to the room I find Jace reading the book I took from his shelf earlier, "hey mister you enjoying the book?" I ask loving how calm and relaxed Jace looks while reading.

"Actually yes I am because 'A Tale of Two Cities," is my favourite book." Jace says putting the book down and then reaching out towards me.

I make my way over to the bed crawling in next to Jace giving him and quick kiss before saying, "goodnight Jace."

"Night Clare-bear, sweet dreams." Jace says wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is enjoying this story...feel free to let me know your thoughts good or bad.<strong>

**Until next time ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoy and please review would love to hear your thoughts...by the way I know this is quite the fluffy story but I can't seem to help it when it comes to these two.**

**TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare not me sadly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Jace POV

After saying good night to Clary I pull her close to me pressing a kiss to the top of her head. We just lay there for a while wrapped in each others arms. I hear Clary's breathing start to even out as she starts to fall asleep, a while later I feel myself beginning to drift off.

The following morning I wake up alone in bed, which causes me to instantly sit up alert and looking around trying to spot where Clary could have gone. I get up taking a quick shower before getting dressed and rushing out of my room hoping to find Clary somewhere in the house. I head to Izzy's room thinking she may have gone back there when she woke up, so I quietly knock before peeking into the room finding Izzy still asleep in bed with Maia asleep on an air mattress next to the bed. I quietly shut the door hoping not to wake either girl. I head down the hall towards the living room when I hear someone talking in the kitchen, so I head there instead.

"What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Okay I'll get dressed and be home in a couple of minutes."

"Love you too Jonny and I'll see you soon." Clary says before turning around to see me standing in the doorway.

I smile as Clary comes over pulling me into a hug. "Morning Clare-bear, you know usually when I a guy goes to bed with a girl he prefers not to wake up alone." I whisper into her ear before pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I won't hold it against you though because I love you Clare-bear."

"I love you too Jacey." Clary says giving me a quick peck. "By the way good morning, I would have been in bed when you woke up but Jon called." Clary says smirking up at me.

"Really now," I say with a sly smirk, "so what did good old Jon boy need?" I ask leading Clary to the living room to sit down.

Clary stops us at the head of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "I have to head home Jace, my father is being released from the hospital, so Jon and I are going to go pick him and mom up." Clary says heading toward Izzy's bedroom.

A couple of minutes later Clary comes back out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She heads my way with a slight smile.

"Do you want me to come with, because I will if you want." I say as Clary stops right in front of me.

"No that's okay. I appreciate the offer but I think were going to have a relaxing family day; however, maybe you could come over for dinner tonight," she says while I light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Sure that sounds good just send me a text with a time to show up. Do you want me to bring anything?" I ask her slightly nervous as I have never done the whole sit down to dinner with your girlfriends parents.

"Just yourself Jace. I will see you later tonight." she says heading for the door, but before she can open the door I clear my throat.

"Clare-bear did you forget something?" I ask with a smirk.

Clary looks over her shoulder at me, "no I don't think so I packed up all my stuff in my bag which I have."

"Ouch I'm hurt angel...no goodbye kiss." I say to her pretending to look hurt.

Clary turns towards me looking shocked and extremely red in the face. "Clare-bear you need to breathe." I tell her.

"Oh...my...God!" Clary says dropping her bag and running towards me. I open my arms pulling her into a hug when she gets close enough. "I'm so sorry Jace, I can't believe that I was going to leave without a kiss." she says pulling my head towards her and slamming her lips to mine. I deepen the kiss and we just stand there together for a couple minutes until we had to end the kiss with each of us breathing heavily. After a couple minutes Clary looks up meeting my eyes, "I hope that makes up for almost walking out with no kiss." she says with a smirk.

I press a chaste kiss to her lips, "you are amazing Clare-bear." I say walking her to the door.

"I love you Jace." Clary says as she walks out the front door.

"I love you too Clare-bear, text me later angel." I say watching her head home.

Clary POV

I walk out the front door of the Lightwood's house and make my way towards my own house next door since Jon and I are heading to the hospital to pick up our parents. I twist the doorknob and find it unlocked so I walk in calling out, "Jon...I'm home," as I head to my bedroom to drop off my stuff before we leave.

"Hey sis you ready to head out?" Jon asks from my doorway.

"Yea I'm ready whenever you are so lets go." I say walking out of my room heading for the front door.

"Wait up there speedy." Jon calls out from behind.

I smirk and say, "or you could hurry up slow poke."

"Oh someone thinks they're funny now that she's dating the sarcastic Jace Herondale himself." Jon says coming up next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder smirking.

I lightly smack him on the chest as we get into the car. Jon hops in the drivers seat backing the car out of the driveway like a speed demon before tearing up the road. I grab onto the door and shoot Jon a glare, "so I forgot to ask you when I first got home but how was your date last night?" I ask.

Jon doesn't take his eyes off the road but he does get a shocked look on his face as well as going a little pale muttering something under his breathe. I continue to stare at him knowing he will eventually get uncomfortable and spill. We pull into the hospital parking lot and as soon as Jon parks and turns the car off he turns to face me asking, "how did you know about the date?" I raise my eyebrow knowingly at him, "come on Jon did you honestly think we wouldn't notice Jace and Alec when they came home last night during girl's night."

"That doesn't mean I had a date Rissa," he says turning away.

"Jonny don't even bother trying to lie. When the guys came home last night I asked Jace why they were home because we figured you all would have stayed over at our house, but Jace told me you kicked the two of them out since you had to get ready for a date." I tell him before continuing on, "so I'm going to ask you again how was your date and don't worry I'm not going to tell the parents." I say giving him a bright smile.

"Fine Miss Smartypants, my date went fine thanks for asking." he replies with a slight blush.

I undo my seatbelt and lean over placing a soft kiss to his cheek, "don't be embarrassed Jonny, I'm happy you've met someone your interested in...so who is she?" I ask pulling away and getting out of the car.

"Nice try Rissa." Jon says pulling me into a hug before we head for the entrance.

"Oh come on Jonny you know who I'm dating." I say looking up at him.

"Well that tends to happen when you start dating one of my best friends and your my little sister of course I'm going to know who your dating how else am I supposed to intimidate the guy and make sure he treats you well." Jon says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes as we walk into the hospital, "you know I love you Jonny but I can take care of myself." I say as we head towards our father's room.

"You may be old enough and strong enough to take care of yourself Rissa, but I will always be there to protect you as well as to catch you when you fall." Jon says hugging me as we reach the room.

"Awe...I love seeing you two when your like this." our mother Jocelyn says coming to give us each a hug while our father just smile sitting up in bed.

I pull out of my mom's hug making my way over to my father, "daddy how are you feeling?" I ask giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm feeling pretty good princess, I can't wait to be back at home wearing my own clothes and able to sleep in my own bed." Valentine says.

"You guys ready to head home?" Jon asks.

"Yes Jonathan we can head home." Jocelyn said.

"Why the rush Jon, you got plans today or something? Because I thought we were having a family day." Valentine said getting off the bed with mom's help.

"Just want to get out of here, hospitals give me the creeps." Jon says heading for the exit.

We all head back to the car with Jon and I getting into the backseat while my mom helps my father into the passenger seat before going around to the drivers seat. I spend the drive home looking out the window and watching the outdoors go by until someone says my name, "huh...what?" I say turning my head to the interior of the car.

"Clary I asked if you would like to stop somewhere to eat." Jocelyn said quickly looking into the rear view mirror.

"Oh ya that sounds good but shouldn't we just go home. I don't want dad to over do it." I say looking at my parents.

"Princess I'm fine to go out for a nice family lunch." Valentine says looking back at me with a smile.

"Well then I think you should pick the place to eat. Oh by the way I was wondering if it was okay that I invited Jace over for dinner tonight? If not I can call him to tell him plans have changed." I say to both of my parents.

"I think it would be wonderful to have Jace come over for dinner. Ask him what is favourite meal is and tell him to be at the house for 6pm Clary." Jocelyn says.

"Yes have him come over princess it would be nice to get to know Jace a little better." Valentine says while reaching back to give my hand a quick squeeze.

"Oh and Jonathan if you have a new girl in your life she's more then welcome to come over as well." Jocelyn says smiling while quickly looking back at Jon in the rear view mirror.

I see Jon shake his head and go a little pale out of the corner of my eye. "No that's okay mom there's no one in my life, but thanks for the offer." Jon says before quickly looking out the window.

I feel a little guilty like this whole awkward moment is my fault, because I brought up wanting Jace to come over for dinner tonight. I pull out my cell to text Jace telling him when to be at the house while also asking him what his favourite meal is so that mom can make it tonight. Since I already have my phone out I decide to also send Jon a quick text telling him sorry for getting him into this. A couple seconds later my phone beeps alerting me that a new text has been received.

_Chili Clare-bear. I love chili and see you at 6pm angel ~ J_

I smile at the text before sending at quick message back saying that I would see him at 6pm and that I love him. "Mom he said that he loves chili." I say right before my cell beeps again. This time when I look down at the cell I see that the message is from Jon.

_Not entirely your fault Rissa. ~ Jonny_

_I don't want the parentals to get on your case about your personal life now that I'm with Jace. ~ Rissa_

_Don't worry sis that's my problem not yours but thanks. Luv you Rissa. ~ Jonny_

_Luv you too Jonny ~ Rissa_

I reach across the seat taking Jon's hand and giving it a light squeeze. We pull up to our favourite restaurant Taki's; we all get out heading for the entrance. We sit down at a table looking at the menu's until Kaelie the waitress comes up asking to take our orders. I notice her watching Jon and wonder if she's the girl he went on a date with, but when I notice him not even looking at her I figure it's unlikely plus I know she's one of Jace's exes.

After about an hour we finish up eating and make our way back to the car. We stop at the grocery store on our way home, where mom quickly runs in grabbing a bunch of stuff for dinner tonight then we head home. Jon helps dad into the house while I help mom bring in the groceries she picked up at the store.

"You need any help with getting dinner ready?" I ask bringing in the last of the groceries.

"Sure that would be wonderful thank you for asking honey." my mom says.

Mom decides to not only make chili but to also make some of her delicious cheesy garlic bread as well as some bruschetta. I give the chili a couple stirs before setting the lid back down to let the chili simmer. While the food cooks I decide to go take a quick shower and get changed. I blow dry my hair after the shower, then I decide to get dressed in a nice off the shoulder top with a cute knee high black skirt. After I'm dressed I head back into my bathroom to curl my hair leaving it down in loose curls and put on a little make-up.

"Clary. Jace is here." Jocelyn calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right down mom." I shout putting on some lip gloss before heading for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is the newest chapter...please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Jace POV

After Clary left this morning I headed for the kitchen to make myself some breakfast deciding on some scrambled egg with bacon and toast. As I'm cooking the eggs I hear someone coming towards the kitchen. I look over my shoulder seeing Izzy walking into the room looking like she just rolled out of bed. "Morning sleepy head." I say smirking at her bed head.

"Morning jerk." she says heading for the fridge. "By the way have you seen Clary this morning. I haven't seen her since I went to bed last night."

I grab a plate scooping out some eggs and grabbing some of the cooked bacon. I put the toaster on the plate before getting a glass for juice. I take everything over to the table sitting down to eat. "Ya she had to leave earlier..." before I can finish Izzy interrupts with, "what why did she leave? What did you do dummy." she says smacking the back of my head.

"Ouch. Izzy if you would have let me finished you would have known she left because her dad was being released from the hospital." I says rubbing the back of my head while taking a bite of toast.

"Oh my bad. Sorry Jace I guess I just figured since you were the only one to see her you must have done something." Izzy says sitting down next to me with a bowl full of fruit and a glass of juice.

"Well I didn't actually she invited me over to her house for dinner with her family tonight." I say finishing up the food.

"I'm really happy for you Jace, but you should know that if you hurt my best friend I will hurt you." Izzy says glaring at me.

I look Izzy in the eyes when I when, "the last thing I want is for Clary to get hurt I honestly love her Izzy. I have literally never felt this way before about any other girl and I don't want I only want." my phone vibrates before I finish my sentence. I look down and see that it's a message from Clary which brings a smile to my face.

_Hey Jacey, I wanted to let you know that my parents said to come over for 6pm. Also my mom wants to know your favourite meal. Love you xoxo ~ C_

_Chili Clare-bear. I love chili and see you at 6pm angel ~ J_

I look back up at Izzy and see her smiling. She gives me a hug which I return whispering to her, "I'm happy for you too Izzy Bee."

"Thanks Jace and don't call me that. I really appreciate you saying that especially since I know you don't really like Simon all that much." Izzy says taking her dishes to the sink.

"Oh come on Izzy Bee don't be like that; however, in all seriousness I may not be Simon's biggest fan, but he makes you happy and he treats you well which is what really matter. Also I will try to be a little nicer to the nerd." I say putting my dishes in the sink to wash.

Izzy kisses me on the cheek "thanks Jacey Boo, now I better go check on Maia." she says heading back to her room.

After I finish washing the dishes I decide to go to one of my favourite rooms in the entire house. I make my way down the hall to my music room, it isn't technically mine but seeing as I use it the most and play a variety of instruments. I head straight for my favourite instrument the piano, which actually is mine it was a gift from my parents that was given to me for my twelfth birthday. I have always enjoyed music when I sit down on the bench and place my fingers on the keys the music just flows out of me. I'm not even sure what exactly I'm playing or how long I play for, since I tend to zone out in this room just enjoying all the sounds and freedom. A little while later I hear someone clear their throat. When I look up I notice Izzy standing in the doorway. "What's up Izzy?"

"Jace do you have any idea what time it is? How long have you been in here?" she asks coming further into the room.

"Not really sure Izzy, you know how I get when I'm at my piano." I say sitting back looking at my sister. "So Izzy why are you here?" I ask again hoping for an answer.

"To make sure you haven't forgotten about your dinner it's 5:30pm Jace." Izzy answers pointing up at the wall clock.

"Oh shit!" I say jumping up from the piano and rushing out of the room with Izzy right on my heels. "Thanks for getting me Izzy, your too good to me." I say entering my door closing the door behind me. I make my way to the attached bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a nice shirt.

"Someone cleans up nice." Izzy says when I walk out of my room.

I let out a laugh "thanks I try, but I better get going. See you later Izzy." I say heading for the front door. When I reach the Morgenstern's front porch I take a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves while thinking to myself since when do I get nervous when it comes to girls. After a couple more seconds I raise my fist to knock on the door, which is opened by Mrs. Morgenstern.

"Hello Jace, please come on in." Clary's mother says.

I enter the house and move to the sit in order to allow Mrs. Morgenstern to close the door. "How does it feel to be back home Mrs. Morgenstern?" I ask before saying, "and thank you for having me for dinner."

"Please Jace call me Jocelyn and I am very happy to be home with my husband and children. Also I'm glad you were able to come over tonight." Jocelyn says while walking over to the staircase calling out, "Clary. Jace is here."

I hear Clary coming to the top of the stairs and as soon as I look up and my eyes land on her I feel the breathe catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat. Clary looks absolutely gorgeous not that she didn't look gorgeous before, she come down the stairs wearing a beautiful off the shoulder cream coloured blouse and a cute black knee high skirt with her hair down in loose curls. 'God I love the way she looks with her hair down.' I think to myself walking to meet her at the bottom step. When she reaches me I pull her into a hug and press a kiss to her cheek whispering in her ear, "you look absolutely gorgeous Clare-bear, I love that I get to call you mine."

"You don't look all that bad yourself Jace." Clary says pulling me in for a kiss. When we break apart I notice that everyone seems to have come into the front entrance and all eyes are on us. I see that Clary has turned a cute shade of red in embarrassment so I pull her tight to my side before turning towards Mr. Morgenstern, "welcome home sir, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Thank you Jace, I'm glad to be back home with my family." Mr. Morgenstern says not taking his eyes off of Clary and I.

"Let's all move into the dinning room, dinner should be ready by now." Jocelyn says gesturing to the next room.

I sit down at the table next to Clary with Jon straight across the table from me, while their parents sit at the ends of the table. I take a bowl full of chili with some caesar salad as well as some delicious cheesy garlic bread. "This all look so wonderful Mrs. Mor...sorry Jocelyn." I say eating a spoonful of chili.

"I'm glad you like it Jace, Clary told me it was one of your favourite meals." she says with a bright smile.

"Ah...yes it is thank you." I say in between bites.

"Your more than welcome." she says taking a bite of her own salad.

"So Jace, if you don't mind me asking I was wondering if you had any plans regarding your future seeing as you like Jon here will be graduating at the end of this school year." Mr. Morgenstern asks.

"Oh actually I am hoping to get either a soccer or football scholarship. I'm not exactly sure what I want to study I've been going back and forth between law and medicine. Thank you for asking sir." I say looking up and meeting Clary's father's eyes.

"Please call me Valentine, son. You are a great player so I wouldn't be surprised if you received many scholarship options." he says.

"Thank you Valentine." I say coming to eat my dinner.

"What about you Jon any thoughts?" Valentine asks his son.

"Well you know that I really enjoy math and have always loved building things as a kid, so I'm thinking about going to school for architecture. I have been researching schools and really want to apply to Harvard, Yale, Columbia, as well as Cornell and I'm hoping for a soccer scholarship if possible to help out." Jon tells his parents.

"Good for you son. You are a great athlete Jon and any school would be lucky to have you in their classrooms as well as on their field. I will help you in any way that I can." Valentine says patting Jon on the back.

"Thanks dad I really appreciate that." Jon says.

"So Jace do you have any particular schools in mind for next year? I know you said your still unsure about whether you want to study law or medicine but what about schools?" Valentine asks making me a little nervous about all the future questions, I mean school hasn't even started back up yet.

Clary must sense my nervousness because she takes my free hand in hers under the table and giving it a light squeeze. I look over at her and give her a reassuring smile before saying, "I'm not set on any particular school at the moment I have been looking at a variety of schools such as: Boston University, Harvard, Stanford, Columbia, and Yale." I tell him.

"Well boys any of those schools would be lucky to have you." Valentine says taking another slice of bread.

"Thank you." Jon and I say in unison.

"What are your thoughts on how far most of those schools are from here. Does that worry you with regards to your relationship with my daughter?" Valentine asks.

"Daddy!" Clary shouts glaring at her father, "what's with the third degree?"

"It's okay Clare-bear." I say squeezing her hand lightly before answering her father's question, "at the moment no because nothing is written in snow and when we get closer to application time I will talk to Clary and get her thoughts on the situation. Ultimately I don't want to leave her but at the same time my education is important and I can always visit I mean technically Stanford is the furtherest while the others are only a couple hours away. Plus it would only be a year before Clary graduates and who knows what her plans are." I say hoping that satisfies his question.

Valentine nods in what seems to be approval, "your a good man Jace. Thank you for your honesty."

"Your very welcome sir." I say finishing my dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time...please review if you have a spare second :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the newest chapter...I'm going to try and regularly update on the weekends since I work late Monday to Friday, but it will probably only be one chapter a week sorry.**

**Still don't own the Mortal Instruments and I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

Wonderland by Natalia Kills

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Clary POV

As soon as we sit down to eat I notice my father get a look in his eye and then he starts asking Jace and Jon a whole bunch of questions about their plans for the future. And I don't just mean questions about their plans for the rest of the summer; no he's asking about plans for college since both Jace and Jon will be graduating along with Alec in June. I can tell Jace is getting nervous when my father starts asking about schools he wants to apply to, so I take his hand and give him a light reassuring squeeze to show him that I'm here for him. But when my father brings me into the discussion regarding how his graduating and going off to school will affect our relationship, "daddy!" I shout "what's with the third degree."

"It's okay Clare-bear." Jace says giving my hand I light squeeze.

I still feel bad though, I never expected my father to ask so many questions about Jace's plans after graduation; I mean technically he hasn't even graduated yet shouldn't he be focused on that. As soon as we are all finished with dinner I take Jace's hand pulling him towards the front door, "let's go for a walk Jace." I say along the way.

"Sure angel. That sounds like a great idea." Jace says opening the door for me.

We walk down the front walk hand in hand heading towards the park that's about a block or two away from our houses. When we reach the park I drop Jace's hand making my way over to the swings. As soon as I sit down on one of the swings I kick off the ground with my feet loving the feel of the wind in my hair. I close my eyes and just enjoy the freedom of swinging until I feel hands lightly on my back giving me a push.

"You look so peaceful angel." Jace says giving me any other push.

"I love the feel of the wind in my hair and just the freedom of swinging." I say with a smile.

A little while later we decide to head back home. When we reach the front door of my house Jace says, "Clary I hope your dad's questions didn't freak you out, especially when he start asking about my college plans."

I smile up Jace, "I wouldn't say it freaked me out; however, I would say it woke me up."

"Woke you up?" Jace asks with a confused look.

"Made me think about the future. I was just thinking about things one day at a time, but my father woke me up to the fact that next year you'll be gone off to school and who knows where that will leave us. Yes I realize I'm probably over reacting especially since we have barely been dating a month but still I don't want to lose you." I say avoiding Jace's eyes.

"Clare-bear, I don't want to lose you either and truthfully I don't plan on it. No matter where I go to school next year you are the only girl for me." Jace says pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

I appreciate Jace's sweet reassuring words but I can't help but think that anything could happen especially next year when he's gone off to college. I can feel my eyes beginning to water but I don't want Jace to see, so I decide to make a quick exit. "I'm going to head in Jace, but thank you for coming over for supper." I say giving Jace a quick peck before pulling away and going inside. I close my eyes and lean against the closed door for a second before heading up to my bedroom. I grab my sketch book and pencils off my desk before heading for my bed. I start drawing but the quiet starts to get to me, so I plug my phone into my wireless speakers and hit shuffle before picking my sketch book again. When I finish with my newest drawing I look down to see that it's a picture of Jace and I the park at the swings, it shows me soaring through the air with Jace waiting behind to give me another push. I quickly write the date in the bottom right corner before flipping to another blank page and start singing lightly as one of my favourite songs comes on.

I'm not Snow White,

but I'm lost inside this forest.

I'm not Red Riding Hood,

but I think the wolves have got me.

Don't want your stilettos!

I'm not, not Cinderella..

I don't need a knight,

so baby take off all your armor!

You be the beast,

and I'll be the beauty beauty.

Who needs true love,

as long as you love me truly?

I want it all,

but I want ya more!

Will you wake me up boy

if I bite your poison apple?

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales,

but I believe in you and me!

Take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

Wonderland wonderland!

When I lay my head down

to go to sleep at night..

My dreams consist of things

that'll make you wanna hide.

Don't let me in ya your tower.

Show me your magic powers!

I'm not afraid to face

a little bit of danger, danger!

I want the love,

the money and the perfect ending

You want the same as I, I.

So stop pretending!

I wanna show you how

good we could be together..

I wanna love you through the night,

we'll be a sweet disaster!

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales,

but I believe in you and me!

Take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

Wonderland wonderland!

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales,

but I believe in you and me!

Take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

Wonderland wonderland!

I look down at my sketch book after the song ends and notice that for some odd reason I drew a picture of a dress. I decide not to dwell on the strange fact that my subconscious for some odd reason felt that it needed to get this dress down on paper, I simply date the picture and move on. After about another two or three pictures I hear a soft knock on my door, "Clary, honey are you still up?" I hear my mother call from the other side.

"Ya, come on in." I say closing my sketch book and setting on my nightstand.

"Is everything okay Clary? You disappeared after supper with Jace and then when you got home you came up here playing your music." Jocelyn asks seeming nervous as she comes to sit at the edge of my bed.

I try to give her a reassuring smile as I say, "ya everything's good. Why wouldn't it be."

"Clary I know you honey and I know something is bothering you." she says continuing to watch me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know mom. I guess all of dad's questions to Jon and Jace just got me thinking about what's going to happen between Jace and I when he graduates." I say embarrassed with myself especially since we may not even be together then, but I can't seem to picture my life without Jace in it.

My mom comes closer pulling me into a hug, "oh honey you can't think about things like that, because if you dwell on things out of your control you will miss out on the things that you can." Jocelyn says.

"I know your right and I know it probably seems insane, but I can't imagine life without Jace. I mean I know we've only been together for about 3 weeks but I these have been the best few weeks of my life." I say blushing as I meet my mother's eyes.

"Clary you're not insane your in love. I know it's early in your relationship but if you really think about it you've known Jace all of your life." my mom says as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"True he has always been around but I can't be in love mom I mean come on I'm only 16." I say softly.

My mom rubs light circles on my back as she says, "I thought the same thing when I was about your age and met your father. Yes we were slightly older then you and Jace are but still we simply clicked and that was it."

"Thanks mom." I say pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"No problem honey, now get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." she says leaving my room.

I decide to send Jace a quick text before heading to bed.

_Hey. Sorry for acting weird earlier after the park...I guess my dad's questions freaked me out more then I wanted to admit. Anyways goodnight xoxo – C_

**No worries angel they freaked me out too. Please don't stress about me graduating that's months away let's just enjoy things as they come. Night beautiful. – J**

**Oh and by the way your the only girl for me Clare-bear. Love you – J**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...well until next time<strong>

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the newest chapter.**

**Before you continue on I just want to say thanks to everyone who's been reading this story and also to everyone who's left me reviews. I'm going to try going forward to make Clary more of her strong self but it might take a bit of time since I have the next few chapters already planned out.**

**Anyway without further delay please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Clary POV

"Can you believe it Clare, in just a couple more days we'll be back at school." Izzy says as we pull into the mall parking garage.

"I know the last two months flew by, but I wouldn't change any of it." I say as we head for the entrance.

I follow Izzy into the mall and we head one of our favourite stores. We want to pick up some new outfits for the starting of school and Izzy is throwing an end of summer party. As I'm searching through the racks I come across a black bonded lace strapless dress, I pick up one in my size and head to look at some other items before going to try everything on.

"That dress looks super cute Clare, I love the bow belt around the waist." Izzy says surprising me.

"God Iz, don't sneak up on people you could have given me a heart attack." I mutter flipping through tees and tank tops.

"Sorry Clare, didn't mean to scare you." she says looking over my choices, "I'm liking the aztec ad tribal designs on the tees and tanks you picked up."

"Thanks Iz. Your choices are cute too especially the blue sleeveless crossover dress." I say as we head to the fitting rooms.

After we finish trying on all of your choices and purchasing the ones we liked best we decide to go look at shoes. I find a pair of light blue converse that I fall in love with as soon as I see them and thankfully they have a pair in my size. I keep browsing seeing as a girl can never have to many pairs of shoes. Izzy on the other hand is sitting on a couch with what seems like 20 different pairs of shoes to try on, so I make my way over to her.

"Wow hard choices huh Iz." I say smirking at her.

"Come on Clare, you know I love shoes especially heels." she says as she tries on a pair of black five inch heels.

"Oh I know all about your shoe addiction Iz, but you can't seriously be thinking about buying all of these." I say pointing towards her piles.

Izzy instantly starts to blush but shakes her head, "no I don't no matter how much I love all of these I can't afford to buy them all which is why I'm trying them on to see which ones look the best on me."

I shake my head and let out a little laugh before heading off to look at more shoes for myself. After what feels like hours Izzy has finally decided on her top 3 pairs of shoes and buys them, while I buy my converse and pair of lace covered flats to go with my new dress.

"Love your flats Clare, you have got to wear them and your new dress tonight at the party. My brother won't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off of you in that dress." Iz says as we head to the food court for lunch.

"Come on Iz, we both know Jace struggles with that no matter what I wear." I say laughing as she nods in agreement.

"So true Clare, you have changed him for the better you know. He's finally getting himself together and now he actually wants to be happy with someone rather then just flirt, bang, and never talk again." Izzy says.

I give a slight smile as I think about Jace and how he makes me feel. Sometimes I still can't believe that were together I mean growing up he annoyed me so much, we used to argue anytime we were in the same area which was especially difficult since he's Jon's best friend and Izzy is my best friend.

"Who would have thought you two would be so right for one another Clare. I mean all the fights you guys had and the pranks oh god, remember when you tie dyed Jace's soccer jersey." Iz says in between bites.

"Not entirely my fault you know. Jace started the prank war by putting pink hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner," I say finishing up my fries.

"It was temporary Clare."

"Ya but I didn't know that at first plus he did it right before school picture day." I say as we head back to the car.

"Oh ya...you were fuming that day. I literally thought you were going to kill him." Izzy says on the drive back home.

"It was up in the air for a while, but oh well here we are now and everything is going great."

We pull into the Lightwood's driveway and when I head towards my house Izzy says, "Clare leave your dress and flats with me and then come back to my house to get ready because I want to do your hair and make up for tonight."

"I figured you would Iz, which is why my dress and flats are still in the backseat of your car." I say with a smirk as I head off to my house.

When I get inside I run up to my room to drop off my purchases before heading back to Izzy's house. I decide to pack a bag since I'm sleeping over at Izzy's as part of our end of summer tradition. Each year we throw a huge party either at her house or mine and then everyone sleeps over. I grab my bathroom supplies tossing them into the bag on top of my clothes.

"Hey Rissa, where are you off to in such a hurry." I hear Jon say as I make my way downstairs.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I stop and turn back to look up at Jon, "hey Jonny. I'm actually on my way to Iz's house were going to hang out and get ready for tonight. Are you bringing Addison with you tonight?"

"Well I'll be there but Addison and I aren't seeing each other anymore so she's not coming." Jon says.

"I'm sorry Jonny, why didn't you tell me." I say feeling bad for my big brother.

"I just want to forget about it okay Rissa." Jon says as he heads back towards his bedroom.

"Jon." I say stopping him in his tracks when he turns back around I continue, "I know you don't want to talk about it and that's fine but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. I'm here for you Jonny just like I know you'd be there if I needed someone."

Jon comes downstairs pulling me into a hug, "thank you Rissa and I know you're here for me which I greatly appreciate. Now you go see Izzy and I'll see you later at the party."

When I go to leave Jon stops me by saying, "I love you Rissa and the sweetest little sister and I'm the luckiest older brother because your mine."

I look over my shoulder and blush, "thanks Jonny, your the best big brother any little sister could have." I say going and giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

I head over to the Lightwood's house, when I reach the front door I give a quick knock.

"Hi Clary, come on in." Max the youngest Lightwood says to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Max, when did you get back." I say surprised to see him since Max was away at soccer camp for most of summer vacation.

"Jace and Alec picked me up this morning since mom and dad are away at one of dad's work conventions. How's your summer been anything new happen while I was gone?" Max says.

"Nothing much been hanging out with Jace a lot." I say making my way to the stairs to meet Izzy in her bedroom.

"Jace? I thought you two hated each other." Max says looking at me intently.

"Oh Jace didn't say anything on the drive back?" I ask.

"No apparently not, so what did I miss?" Max asks.

"Well first off I don't hate Jace, for a long time we didn't see eye to eye but at the beginning of summer we discovered that we actually like each other and when we all were up at our beach house Jace asked me to be his girlfriend and we've been dating ever since." I tell Max with a slight blush in my cheeks.

"No way you and Jace...boyfriend and girlfriend? Man I go away for a month and you start dating my brother." Max says smiling at me.

"Ya we are Max but I better get upstairs to get ready for the party tonight before Iz freaks out saying that I took to long." I say heading upstairs.

"Okay see you later Clary." Max says as he heads into the living room.

When walk into Izzy's bedroom I see her setting up all her make up and hair styling supplies. I set my bag down beside her bed before sitting down to wait for her to tell me what she needs me to do first, because in these situations Izzy is always in charge and you have to follow everything she says.

"Clare, shower you should know the drill by now." Izzy says turning to looking from me towards her attached bathroom.

I get up making my way to the bathroom, "fine I'm going Iz be back in a few."

"Clare, take the bra and panties your going to wear and come out in one of the robes so that once I'm finished with you all that's left is getting into your dress." Izzy says before getting back to her organizing while I go and shower.

When I come out in the robe Izzy tells me to sit down at her makeup table but when she turns me away from the mirror I look up at her with a questioning look. "No looking till I'm done Clare."

"Fine surprise me Iz." I say and she blow drying my hair.

Once she finished blow drying my hair she quickly runs a brush through it before beginning to curl my hair laying it out in loose curls down my back. After she finishes curling my hair she decides to put it into an up do but leaves a couple curls down to frame my face.

"Your hair looks amazing Clare. Jace is going to drop dead when he sees you and that's without any make up." Izzy says coming around to look me in the eye.

"That's good so let's pass on the make up then Iz." I say knowing she won't agree.

"Clary Morgenstern you are getting your make up done just like every other time we have this fight, now close your eyes." Izzy says shaking her head at me before turning back to her make up table.

"Fine" I mutter under my breath while closing my eyes.

A little while later Izzy spins the chair around so that I'm facing the mirror and tells me to open my eyes. When I do I'm shocked at how beautiful I look, she's done a fantastic job not just with the hair but the make up as well like always. I lean in close to get a better look she used a nice blend of brown and green for the eyeshadow as well as some mascara. She also did a quick hint of blush on my cheeks and a nice shiny gloss for my lips. I jump up pulling my best friend into tight hug, "thank you Iz I know that I give you a hard time but you always do a wonderful job."

"Your so very welcome Clare." she says hugging me back tightly.

When we break apart Izzy tells me to get into my dress while she does her own hair and makeup. After about an hour we are both ready for the party, but first we have to get everything ready so we head downstairs in order to set up snacks and get drinks ready.

"Wow you girls look amazing," Max says when he sees us in the kitchen.

"Thanks Max," we both say smiling over at him.

"So Izzy..." Max says looking nervous.

"So Max...what's on your mind kiddo." Izzy says to her little brother.

"Since I'm thirteen now can I come to the end of summer party? I mean I am a teenager now." Max says looking to his sister with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know Max, I mean I doubt mom and dad would be happy if you were there." Izzy says making her way over to her little brother.

"Come on Izzy, they aren't going to be home till Monday if that." Max says pleading with Izzy.

"Alec's the oldest Max which means he's in charge so you'll have to ask him." Izzy says most likely not wanting to hurt Max.

Max turns and heads out of the kitchen most likely going to find Alec if he's even home. We grab some bowls to use for snacks, we pour chips into a couple of the bowls and pretzels into the others. We also grab some plates for desserts and some sandwiches.

"Where do you want everything Iz?" I ask after filling a plate with sandwiches.

"Let's keep the sandwiches in fridge until people start showing up. We'll put the some of the bowls with the chips and pretzels in the living room and leave some here in the kitchen." Izzy says grabbing a couple of the bowls and heading for the living room while I set some of the bowls on the kitchen table.

"What about the desserts Iz?" I ask grabbing the plate.

"Fridge till we pull out the sandwiches and then we'll put both on the kitchen counter." Izzy says.

When I put the desserts back in the fridge I notice there aren't any drinks. "Hey Iz what about drinks there aren't any in the fridge." I say turning back towards her.

"Tell me your joking Clare, the boys were supposed to pick up drinks when they picked up Max earlier." Izzy says coming over to check for herself. "God there really aren't any...wait Clare do you have your phone on you mines in my room."

"Ya...of course" I say pulling it out from my bra where I placed it earlier.

"Smart place to keep it Clare, can you text Jace asking the guys to stop for drinks." Izzy says closing the fridge door and coming back over to stand next to me.

_Hey stranger...can you and Alec pick up drinks for tonight before you guys head home – C_

**You got it angel we'll head there now since we were heading home. See you soon – J**

"He said they were on their way home so they'll stop and then head back here." I tell Izzy.

"Perfect let's go relax and watch some tv while we wait." she says heading out of the room.

We decide to watch a movie while we wait for the guys to get home with the drinks, so that we can finish getting the house ready before everyone starts showing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well until next time...feel free to leave me a few commentsreviews I love hearing what you all have to say :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own TMI...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Jace POV

Last weekend of summer...can't believe it's over already, seems like only yesterday that we were all leaving the school property and getting ready to head out to the Morgenstern's beach house. I look out the window while Alec drives us back home we decided to have a guys day after dropping Max off back at home. Since I started dating Clary I have been a little more distracted with regard to other people and I don't want to be that person because I'd be frustrated for my friends ditching me.

"Hey Alec. Thanks for today it was great just hanging out the two of us although I wish Jon would have come with us."

"Ya it's been awhile since the three of us did anything together." Alec says while focused on the road.

"I know that's my fault...sorry about that." I say glancing over at Alec.

"No man we've all been busy. You with Clary. Jon with his new girl Addison." Alec says going quiet.

"What about you Alec anyone new in your life?" I ask hoping that my brother has found someone for himself.

"Uh...umm...ya I've been hanging out with a friend." he mutters shooting me a quick glance before focusing back on the road.

"Oh good...I hope things have been going good with you and her." I say glancing back to the window.

"Him" I hear whispered shocking me for a second.

I turn back to look at Alec who is now bright red, so instead of asking all kinds of questions I decide to give Alec what he needs which is time. I smile over at him and quietly say, "congrats Alec, I'm really happy for you and I've got your back."

"Thanks Jace, I really appreciate that but can I ask a quick favour." Alec says quickly.

"Whatever you need." I tell him.

"Can you not tell mom and dad...they don't know yet." Alec says glancing at me.

"It's not my secret to tell Alec so you have my word that my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Jace, now we better get home before Izzy starts to wonder what's keeping us." Alec jokes knowing how stressed Izzy gets when it comes to details.

Before I can respond I hear my phone beep to let me know that I have a new text message. I read the message quickly before looking over at Alec saying, "swing by the store before we head home," while also sending a message back to my girl.

**You got it angel we'll head there now since we were heading home. See you soon – J**

"Why what's up?" he asks.

"We forgot to pick up drinks earlier when we picked Max up from camp." I mutter feeling like an idiot for forgetting.

"Shit guess we better hurry." Alec says picking up a little speed.

When we reach the store I grab a cart and we head towards the aisle with all the pop and chips. We grab a variety of different drinks from Sprite to Ice Tea to Pepsi. I also make sure to grab some Dr. Pepper since it's Clary's favourite kind of pop; as we head to the check out I stop to grab some ice cream. After paying for the drinks and ice cream we head back to the car, but I stop when I notice the flower shop next door.

"Alec can you take this stuff to the car I'll be right back." I say leaving the cart with Alec.

I quickly pick up a small bunch of beautiful looking purple and yellow dahlias hoping that Clary will love them. When I get back to the car Alec just smirks at me as we head home. When we pull up to the house I see Jon heading in our direction.

"Hey you guys ready for tonight?" Jon asks grabbing a couple of the cases of pop.

"Ya how about you my man...where's your girl or is she coming later?" I heading inside with Alec right next to me.

"Actually Addison and I aren't together anymore," before I can get a word out Jon holds up his hand, "I don't want to talk about it okay guys." he says walking straight into the house.

I look over at Alec who shrugs his shoulder following Jon into the house. I shake my head as I enter the house putting the ice cream the freezer and the pop on the counter before going to get a cooler to fill with ice and drinks. After getting the cooler and drinks dealt with I set the cooler over my the kitchen table before going to shower and get ready for the party. As I head back downstairs I spot Clary coming out of the living room and she immediately takes my breath away. I take a couple seconds to compose myself before coming up behind her and taking her in my arms.

"You look absolutely stunning Clare-bear." I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you" she whispers placing her hands on top of mine.

I spin her around in my arms placing a chaste kiss on her lips before saying, "I'll be right back just need to get something from the car wait right here."

When I come back inside I make sure the hide the flowers I bought her behind my back wanting to surprise her. I pull out the flowers once I'm right in front of her saying, "Clarissa Morgenstern you made me the luckiest guy in the world two months ago when you agreed to be my girlfriend. Here these beautiful flowers are for you my beautiful girlfriend."

Clary POV

When Jace pulls out the purple and yellow dahlias I put my hand to my mouth in amazement as well as shock. How did he know...how could he possibly know that those are my favourite flowers, I swipe away the stray tears that begin running down my cheeks.

"Jace they're beautiful but how did you know that I love dahlia's." I ask between soft sobs.

"I know you didn't want me to talk about you with Jon but while we were at the beach house Jon told me about your love of these flowers. He said you loved all the different flower types and colours that the dahlia plants have to offer." he says coming to wrap an arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

I reach out to touch the flower head before leaning down to take in their beautiful smell. "Thank you Jace." I say reaching up to press my lips to his.

"Let's put these in some water angel." Jace says leading me towards the kitchen.

After we put the flowers in a vase with water I wrap my arms around Jace's neck kissing him. Jace pushes my up against the counter running his tongue across my bottom lip, which causes me to open up to him and when the moment I do Jace thrusts his tongue into my mouth causing me to gasp. Our tongues stroke each other as we continue to kiss searching out the others mouth. As we break apart I take in a couple breaths while Jace begins kissing along my jawline before moving on to my neck. I shutter up against him as he nips and kisses my neck. I reach my hands up into his hair softly playing with the ends of his hair while softly blowing on his neck and nibbling his ear. I hear Jace groan bringing a smile to my lips right before he pulls away.

"What's wrong Jace?" I ask feeling rejected.

"Nothing Clare-bear. Just that were in the kitchen where anyone including your brother could walk in at any moment and if we don't stop now I don't think I could hold myself back." he says grabbing a glass for water.

I run my hand along his back before whispering up near his ear, "what if I don't want to stop Jace? I love you...why won't you let me show you?"

Jace turns back towards me placing his hands on my shoulders, "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone before in my life, but we can't right now Jon would kill me."

"This relationship is between us Jace! Jonathan has nothing to do with this!" I shout before running off to be alone.

Jace POV

I can't believe this...everything was going so well, she loved the flowers and we shared some of the most amazing and mind blowing kisses I have ever had. No girl has ever done this to me before; I mean yes I have been with girls before but no one has ever made my heart race the way Clary does. I decide to go search for Clary, I want to fix this problem before it has the chance to get worse. I need for Clary to understand that yes I want her...that in truth I want her more that anything in this world.

"Clary...Clary, can you just talk to me." I say walking out of the kitchen trying to see where she went.

When I go upstairs I hear soft talking coming from the library so I decide to peek in to see who's in there. I see Max sitting on one of the couches with Clary sitting next to him. I start heading over to them when I hear Max, "why are were you and Jace fighting Clary?"

"We weren't really fighting Max, it was more like I got mad and yelled at him before running off." Clary says.

"Well then why did you yell at Jace? Did he do something stupid again?" Max says smiling up at Clary.

"You wouldn't exactly understand Max, your still a little too young to know that. Plus I don't really want to talk bad about your brother to you Max...I know how much you look up to him." Clary says before glancing over at me when the floor creeks. "I don't want to talk to you right now Jace."

"Max can you give us a minute please." I say coming closer to them.

Max looks over at Clary as if waiting for her permission, when she gives him a shrug Max gets up hitting me as he passes.

"What the hell." I mutter under breath.

I sit down and look over at Clary trying to figure out what to say. After a couple of minutes I decide I have to say something, "Clare-bear I know that this relationship is about us and that Jon doesn't have a place in this but at the same time he does, because he loves you and wants what's best for you."

"Jace your what's best for me. I love you and you make me feel loved." Clary says moving closer.

"I love you too angel and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." I say pulling her in close to me.

Clary kisses me passionately before whispering in my ear, "I love you Jace and I want you."

I smile up at Clary taking her face in my hands and peppering her face with kisses, "oh god angel...I want you so much..." before I can finish I hear the door bell chime in the distance causing me to groan.

"Guess we better get downstairs then," Clary says fixing her hair and dress as she stands up.

I stand up behind her saying, "god your so beautiful angel." I take her in my arms spinning her to face me. I take her face in my hands pressing my lips to hers, I deepen the kiss when Clary let's out a soft moan. I push Clary up against the door frame while we continue to kiss our tongues mingling and fighting for dominance as we explore each others mouths. I move to kiss and nibble my way along Clary's jawline making my way to her neck leaving a light mark on her beautiful white skin. Clary wraps her leg around mine while grinding herself up against my erection causing me to groan and flex my hands on hips. I capture her mouth again with mine thrusting my tongue past her lips bringing another soft moan from Clary. A few minutes later we break apart both of us breathing heavily as we stare up into each others eyes.

Clary leans up softly pressing her lips to mine. When she pulls back whispers in my ear, "we'll finish this up later but you might want to fix yourself before following me downstairs." Clary says smirking at me over her shoulder.

I look down at my erection and groan, "she's going to be the death of me." I rearrange myself and my clothes then head in the direction of the voices and music smiling to myself about how lucky I truly am to have such an amazing person in my life who loves me and I love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter...please let me know your thoughts<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**First off sorry for the lack of updates I had family come down from out West, so I haven't been around much. Plus I went camping for the first week or so of July and had no computer or internet. I hope you all can forgive the lateness of this newest chapter.**

**Enjoy...and I still don't own TMI sorry :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Clary POV

After a few minutes we break apart breathing heavily. I look up into Jace's eyes just staring there for a few minutes before softly pressing my lips to his. Before leaving the room I whisper to him, "we'll finish this up later but you might want to fix yourself before following. I head towards to the doorway throwing a smirk to Jace over my shoulder as I head downstairs.

I make my way downstairs where everyone else seems to be laughing and goofing around. When I reach the bottom step I see Maia and her boyfriend Jordan walking through the front door. "Hi guys, how you been." I ask pulling Maia into a hug and then Jordan.

"Hey Clare, good but not looking forward to the starting of school." Jordan says while Maia shakes her head beside him.

I laugh at the two of them they are too cute. "I bet your pumped for soccer though."

"Ya, that's the only good thing about school starting back up." Jordan says wrapping an arm around Maia.

"We're going to kill it again this year." Jace says coming up behind me.

"You know it." Jon says coming into the front hall followed by Alec and Sebastian.

"So what does everyone want to do?" I ask looking around the room.

"We can play truth or dare." Maia says.

"Pass!" I says loudly shaking my head.

Everyone looks over at my with questioning looks but I simply shake, "you all can but I'll sit out my knee still bothers me every so often."

"I was actually thinking we could make this party like a casino night. You know like play different types of card games like poker or blackjack." Izzy says.

"Cool."

"Neat idea."

"I'm up for it."

"Sure let's do that."

We all head towards the kitchen where Izzy has cleaned off the food from the table and replaced it with a deck of cards and stacks of poker chips. Everyone takes a seat even Max, since Alec agreed to let him hangout with us for a couple of hours. I ask everyone what they would like to drink as I head to the fridge coming with an arm full of different cans of pop. After I passing all the pop out I grab a bowl of pretzels to snack on as Jon starts to deal out the first hand when the doorbell rings causing Izzy and Alec to both jump up at the same time.

"I'll get it." Alec says heading to the front doorway.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Izzy says looking around the table.

Before anyone can respond Alec comes into the kitchen doorway followed by someone I've only ever seen in passing at school. We all turn look at Alec and his guest no one saying a word as if waiting for him to speak first. I decide to break the silence by standing up and walking towards Alec and his friend to introduce myself, "Hi there I'm Clary, welcome." I say sticking out my hand towards him.

"Hello Clary, my name is Magnus and it's nice to meet you." he says taking my hand in his shaking in.

"Same to you Magnus, please come on in. Oh and this is Jace, Max, Jon, Sebastian, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan." I say pointing towards each person as I say their name.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Magnus says taking the empty seat next to Izzy and the two begin talking about makeup and hair.

"Thanks for that Clary, I really appreciate you stepping in there." Alec whispers coming up to me.

I pull Alec into a hug and whisper to him, "your welcome Alec and I'm happy you've found someone and introduced us all.

I place a chaste kiss on Alec's cheek before making my way back to my vacant seat next to Jace, while Alec heads back to his spot next to Magnus.

"Let's get this hand started." Izzy says while we all quickly review our cards.

When my turns comes around I decide to call as everyone else does. When Jon flips the first three cards known as the flop and I'm left with two pairs, Jacks and sixes so I decide to raise 20 which Jace, Jon, Simon, Maia, and Magnus call to while Jordan, Izzy, Sebastian, Max, and Alec all fold. At the end of the hand I win with a full house of Jacks and sixes. I pull the pot towards myself re-stacking my chips before we start the next hand.

"Good job Clare." Izzy says to me from across the table.

"Wow Rissa, who would have thought you could play poker." Jon says winking at me.

"I had a great teacher growing up." I say smiling brightly at him.

"Oh god no...please tell me Jon didn't teach you to play poker." Jace and the rest of the guys say looking between us.

"So what if he did. What's wrong with that?" I say keeping my smirk to myself knowing how well my brother plays. He taught me to make up a fake tell in order to confuse my opponents and he also taught me the tricks to reading other peoples tells.

"Crap were all doomed now." Jace mutters while Jon and I laugh at the expressions on all of our friends faces.

"Come on Jacey, don't be like that." I say kissing him sweetly before whispering, "don't be a sourpuss we'll play our own game later on."

Sebastian deals out the next hand and when I look at the cards I see that I have nothing so I fold. Simon wins the hand with four queens. We continue playing for hours after Max went up to bed we decided to make it more into a poker tournament rather then just rounds. After about an hour Izzy, Maia, Alec, and Simon are all out with Sebastian and Jace are down to their last few chips. As we continue hand after hand it seems like this could go on forever until its down to just me and Jon left.

"Brother versus sister this should be interesting." Jordan jokes as he grabs a handful of pretzels.

"My deal." I say taking the deck in my hand.

"Nervous Rissa." Jon says watching my every move as I deal and look at my hand.

I dealt myself jack, ten both in spades and am internally excited but do my best not to let any type of emotion escape onto my face. I flip over the flop and see the king and queen of spades come up along with the 5 of hearts. I raise on my turn which Jon calls to so I flip over the turn card which the 7 of spades leaving me with at least a flush, so I decide to go all in since it's getting late. Jon looks up at me for a second trying to read my face for expressions but I give him nothing. He looks at his cards then the table before once again looking at me, he shrugs his shoulders and calls. We both show our cards once Jon calls and as soon as I flip mine I hear him give a low curse. He flips his and I see he's got two pair kings and fives, so I know I have this unless he gets another king or 5. As I reach to flip the river card I hear everyone taking in a breath and Jon stares intently at my hand. I flip the card and its the ace of spades I immediately jump up in excitement, "Yes!" I shout before quickly quieting down as not to wake Max up.

"Good game Rissa." Jon says extending his hand towards me.

I laugh moving from my spot to go hug him, "thanks Jonny." I say holding on tight. Before I pull away I kiss his cheek and whisper, "your a great teacher I never would have been able to keep my cool otherwise."

Jon laughs responding with, "maybe I was too good of a teacher then."

"Way to go Clary." the rest of the gang says patting me on the back.

"Thanks guys this was so much fun next time we should use real money." I say as we clean up.

"No thanks. I think we would all be broke." Sebastian says smirking at me.

When we finish putting everything away and decide to break for bed I linger in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Jace comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me nuzzling my neck and placing soft kisses. I let out a soft moan while running my hands along his arms for as far as I can reach. I spin myself around in Jace's arms bracing my hands on his chest I stand on my tip toes pressing my lips to his, when Jace goes to deepen the kiss I pull away saying, "so how about that game I promised you earlier."

Jace looks at me for a second before responding, "I don't think I could play another hand if my life depended on it right now Clare-bear."

"Who said anything about cards." I said while kissing and nibbling Jace's neck.

I run my hands up his back feeling him shiver beneath my touch. I continue kissing his neck when he let's out a groan and give a light suck on his neck just underneath his ear.

"God Clare-bear." Jace groans out gripping my waist.

I give a final suck on his neck leaving my own personal mark on his beautiful tan skin, "so are you ready to continue our events from earlier today?" I ask staring up into his eyes.

Jace takes my face in his hand looking straight into my eyes as if searching for something. "Are you sure about this angel? I want you to be sure."

I nod my head placing my hands over his own, "I love you Jace and I want this. Now the question is are you going to take me to your room or am I going to a spare room alone?" I say looking into his eyes showing my determination.

"I love you too Clare-bear and you're coming with me." Jace says passionately kissing me before taking my hand in his leading us upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was worth the wait...please let me know your thoughts.<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's another chapter...hope you enjoy.**

**Still don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Jace POV

"I love you too Clare-bear and you're coming with me." I say pressing my lips to hers and kissing her with all the desire and passion I feel towards her. When we pull apart I take Clary's hand in my own leading her up to my room. As we enter my room I close the door with my foot as quietly as possible reaching behind my back to lock the door before leading Clary to the bed.

"Are you sure about this angel? We don't have to do anything besides sleeping in each others arms if that's what you want." I say pulling Clary to sit next to me on the bed.

Clary turns to me climbing into my lap straddling me pressing me lips to mine. I let out a groan when she runs her tongue along my bottom lip, as soon as my lips part Clary deepens the kiss thrusting her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues begin to battle each other for dominance, while we run our hands up and down one another. I lightly run my fingers up and down Clary's spine slowly unzipping her dress. We break apart with each of us breathless. I begin kissing along Clary's jawline lightly nibbling her ear before moving down to kiss her neck and collarbone, while occasionally nipping at her skin bringing moans from her sweet lips.

"God your beautiful angel." I say against her skin while placing soft kisses to her collarbone.

"Mmmm..." Clary softly moans while I nip at the skin where her neck and collarbone meet.

I smile up at her before capturing her lips with my own. Clary runs her hands up my arms slowly making her way up to my shoulders and then down my back, when she reaches the base of my shirt she begins pulling it up and over my head. She throws my shirt over her shoulder while simply staring at my naked chest with lust in her eyes. I feel myself harden from the look in her eyes as well as her grinding movements along my rigid length causing me to groan while holding onto her waist. Clary pushes on my chest causing me to fall back on the bed, she leans down kissing me before trying to get up.

"Let me up for a second please Jace." Clary says grabbing at my hands.

I immediately release her wanting her to know that she's in control with this and doesn't feel pressured into anything. Clary climbs off of me taking a few steps back, so I sit up saying "it's okay Clare-bear we don't have to go any further we can just go to sleep...please don't feel pressured."

"I don't feel pressured Jace but thank you for saying that." Clary says stepping out of her dress walking back to me in just her bra and panties.

"You are absolutely stunning Clare-bear." I say looking her up and down.

"Your not so bad looking yourself Jace, but you have to many clothes on." she says crawling and kissing her way up my body.

"Oh god Clare-bear, your killing me." I say as I run my hands through her hair.

She brings a groan from me as she nuzzles and kisses along my neck nipping every so often, while moving her hands down towards my pants. She undoes the button and zipper on my jeans pushing them down as far as she can leaving me in just my boxers. She strokes me through my boxers igniting a fire inside me. I run my hand up Clary's thigh making me way up towards her panties. I run my fingers along her panties bringing a shiver from her.

"God Jace." she says nipping at my neck.

Before I go any further I want to be sure that she's ready and okay with everything so I whisper, "do you want to go further angel because we don't have to."

Clary leans back unhooking her bra and letting it fall off her arms, "what does that tell you Jace." she says pushing my boxers down and taking my hardness into her mouth.

"Oh my god...Clare-bear." I groan out trying to keep quiet so no one else hears us.

I run my hands through Clary's hair as she continues to move up and down. She runs her tongue along the underside as she moves her way up to the tip, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Oh god...Clare-bear, you gotta stop or else I'm going to explode." I say rolling us so that she's on her back with me hovering over top of her.

I cover her body with my own kissing and nibbling on her lovely skin. I passionately kiss her running my tongue along the seam of her lips and when she lets out a soft moan I plunge my tongue into her mouth our tongues exploring each others mouths. We both break apart breathless, I move to kiss along her neck slowly moving down. I kiss my way along her sternum stopping to lavish one breast and then the other paying special attention and suckling on each of her nipples before continuing on my journey. I reach her navel feeling her shiver beneath me as I loop my fingers slowly pulling her panties down.

"Gorgeous." I breathe against her skin moving my way towards the juncture between her thighs.

Clary pushes her hands into my hair massaging my scalp while moving beneath me. I smile against her skin. I kiss her hip while running my fingers along her sweet spot bringing a moan out of her. I continue stroking her cleft bringing soft moans and whimpers from her.

"Jace...oh god...Jace I f-feel like I'm on f-fire." she whimpers as I press my mouth to her soft folds.

"I've got you Clare-bear, just ride it out okay." I murmur against her softest skin.

I feel her shiver beneath me as I run my tongue along the inside of her soft folds lightly sucking her while slipping a finger inside her. Clary lets out a gasp in surprise before moaning softly and biting her lower lip while I move my finger in and out of her. I feel her inner walls tightening around my finger and as I give her one last suck and one last thrust I feel her come apart in my hand.

"Oh go-god...Jace." Clary says softly still feeling the waves of her orgasm.

"Absolutely stunning angel." I say climbing back up her body pressing my lips to hers.

"Did I do everything right Jace?" she asks looking nervous.

"You were amazing Clare-bear, you shouldn't worry about anything." I say kissing her with all the love and devotion I have for her.

I move to kiss her jawline making my way to her neck and collarbone. I roll onto my back bringing Clary with me so that she's spread across my body. She lightly runs her fingers along my sides while pressing soft kisses to my chest. Clary moves up my body kissing and occasionally nibbling my skin, when she reaches my pecs she licks sweet circles around first one nipple and then the other bringing a groan from my throat. When she reaches between us palming my hard length I gasp surprised at how forward she is.

"Clare-bear you are amazing." I say against her skin.

She smiles at me pressing her lips briefly to mine whispering, "I want you Jace."

"I want you too angel." I say rolling her onto her back grabbing a condom from the nightstand drawer, quickly putting it on.

I settle myself between her thighs with my hardness poised at her opening. I see a hint of nervousness so I lean down giving her a quick kiss on her nose then each of her cheeks before finally pressing my lips to hers. Ours lips move together in slow and easy motions portraying how much love we have for each other. "You don't have to be afraid Clare-bear, we can take it slow and I promise you I will take good care of you." I say as she nods her head, "and Clare-bear you tell me when your ready because your in control and in charge."

She wraps her arms around my neck pulling my face down to hover just above hers. She stares into my eyes for what feels like hours when she leans up pressing her lips to mine and when she pulls back she whispers into my ear, "I'm ready Jace."

I keep my eyes on her as I move forward slowly entering her trying to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to cause her any pain if I can avoid it. I rock my hips back and forth moving myself further inside her with each light thrust of my hips, "god angel your so tight...it feels like your squeezing me." I say as we both groan.

"Move...oh god Jace please move more." Clary says when I pause my thrusts giving her time to get comfortable with my size.

I smooth her hair back off her face as I start to move again bringing gasps and moans from Clary. As I continue to move I feel her walls tightening up around me and when she starts to move with me I groan loving the feel of her moving against me.

"Jace...Jace I feel like I'm going to come apart again." she says breathlessly.

"It's okay angel. I've got you just relax and ride it out." I say capturing her lips with mine to muffle her cries while taking us both over the edge with one final thrust.

We ride out the waves of passion wrapped in each others arms; I roll off of her onto my side snuggling her in close to me. I brush her hair off her face before running my hand softly down her back leaning in close to press a chaste kiss to her shoulder whispering, "I love you Clare-bear," against her soft supple skin.

"I love you too Jace," she says smiling up at me. She leans forward resting her head on my chest whispering, "thank you for being so gentle with me."

"Always angel...only the best for you because that's what you deserve that and much more." I give her a little squeeze before slipping us under the sheets.

Before she drifts off to sleep I hear Clary softly whisper, "goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clare-bear; please don't regret anything we did tonight." I whisper against her skin before drifting off to sleep myself with Clary in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>well until next time...<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the newest chapter...I think this might be one of my longest chapters yet and one of my favourites.**

**Hope you guys agree.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Clary POV

I wake up the following morning wrapped in Jace's arms. I look up at his sleeping face and I smile at how peaceful and content he looks. I softly unwrap myself from his arms in order to go use the bathroom; at first I'm shocked to see a light smear of blood on my thighs and in the spot I just vacated. It takes a second before I remember the events of last night from the party to the poker game to the passionate evening they shared. I quickly grab Jace's discarded shirt along with my bra and panties before making my way to his attached bathroom for a quick shower. I come out in Jace's discarded shirt from the previous night to find Jace now awake laying on his back staring over at me.

"I think you look better than me in that shirt." he says with his signature Jace smirk.

I blush at his words silently making my way back over to his bed crawling back in next to him. Jace wraps his arms around me pulling closer and pressing a chaste kiss to my temple. I turn to face him pressing my lips to his kissing him chastely until Jace deepens the kiss; when we pull apart I rest my head on his shoulder catching my breath. "Morning Jace," I say once I've gotten my breathing under control.

"Morning angel. How do you feel about breakfast?" Jace asks rubbing soft circles on my lower back.

"I would love some." I say glancing up at him, "but I need to grab my bag from Izzy's room."

Jace smiles at me lightly shaking his head, "no you don't it's already here." he says pointing over to the corner nearest to the door.

"What? Did you sneak into her room or something?" I ask confused as to how it got here since it wasn't there when we went to bed last night.

"Izzy dropped it off while you were in the shower. Apparently her and Simon have plans to go out for the day, so she figured that since you weren't in her room you were probably in here again." Jace says moving to get out of bed pulling on his boxers and a pair of athletic shorts.

"Oh. Wait does that mean she knows we slept together?" I ask nervously knowing Izzy has a hard time keeping secrets.

"If you asking as to whether Izzy knows that we had sex last night. I don't think so since you were in the shower and I was under the sheet, but honestly angel even if she does Izzy won't say a word." Jace says hugging me before going to the bathroom.

Once he closes the door I get out of the bed grabbing my dress to put on a hanger until I take it home with me. I also take off Jace's shirt tossing it in his hamper before walking over to my bag and grabbing and changing into a pair of jean shorts along with a green sleeveless blouse. When Jace exits the bathroom he grabs a t-shirt shrugging it on as we walk out into the hallway making our way to the kitchen.

When we reach the kitchen Jace turns to me asking, "what do you feel like having to eat? We have got bread for toast, cereal, oatmeal, eggs, and tons of other food seeing as we did groceries yesterday." he says going to the fridge bringing eggs and bacon out with him.

"Ummm...I'll take a BLT if you have lettuce and tomatoes here plus mayo of course." I say smiling over at him while grabbing a glass for some juice.

"Sure thing. Is white bread okay?" he asks glancing over at me before grabbing pans for the bacon and eggs.

I nod in response, pouring myself a glass of orange juice and then sitting down at the table watching Jace cook. I can't help but smile as he hums to himself while frying up some bacon for my BLT as well as some bacon and eggs for himself. I grab two plates taking and setting them down on the counter next to the stove, "need any help?" I ask.

Jace looks over at me, "no thanks angel I'm almost finished anyways." he says flipping the bacon and putting the bread in the toaster before grabbing the lettuce and a tomato.

"Fine." I say making my way back over to the table and my abandoned glass of juice. "Do you want anything to drink with your breakfast?

"Actually. A glass of apple juice would be great thanks." he says chopping up the tomato and lettuce.

I grab him a glass heading to the fridge pouring him some juice, then taking it back to the table setting it down in the spot next to mine. I sit back down at the table watching Jace put the finishing touches on our breakfast. I take a bite of my sandwich and let out a soft moan in pleasure, "this is amazing Jace. Thank you."

"No problem angel, I'm glad you like it...now finish up we have plans for the rest of the day." he says resting his free hand on mine and giving it a light squeeze.

I look at him slightly confused, "we do? I don't remember making any plans for today...and if you're thinking we're going to spend the day in your bed, well then your crazy." I say smirking when he grabs at his heart as if I've wounded him.

"Ouch. Clare-bear, how could you think that. I mean yes I would love to spend the day in bed with you, but in this case that isn't the plan. Today I want to take you someplace you are going to love while feeling at home and hopefully you can teach me a thing or two." Jace says smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"And where might that place be Jace?" I ask with a slight blush to my cheeks still finding hard to believe how much we truly care about each other. After spending years fighting and never getting along to be at this place in our lives with each other still surprises me although I wouldn't want to change it for the world.

After finishing up his last few bites taking he looks up at me, "it's a surprise Clare-bear, now you finish up while I go get changed." he says rinsing his dishes off before going back to his room.

As I'm finishing up my own breakfast I hear someone come into the kitchen, "that was quick Jace." I say before looking over my shoulder to see Alec walking to the fridge looking half asleep. "Oh sorry Alec, I thought you were Jace."

"Sorry to disappoint Clare." he says quickly looking over his shoulder at me. "So what do you two have planned for today?" he asks coming over to the table with a yogurt.

I smile at him, "Jace is taking me out somewhere. He says that he's taking me somewhere that I'll love and feel at home, but also says that it's a surprise."

"That sounds like such fun." Magnus says walking him sparkling from head to toe. "Surprises are so much fun...don't you think so Alexander." he says touching Alec's shoulder quickly before sitting down.

I see Alec slightly blush and look down at his yogurt avoiding eye contact with both of us. I look from Alec to Magnus and then back my mind constantly churning. I have my suspicions but leave them alone at least for now not wanting to make Alec uncomfortable since he has always been shy. I rinse off my dishes putting them into the dishwasher as I'm walking out I hear Magnus call out, "looking good Clary." I smile and can't help but think to myself we are going to be great friends.

"Ready to go Clare-bear?" Jace says bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Ah ya just let me grab my purse be back in a second." I say running off to Jace's room. When I come back out I bump into a hard chest thinking it's Jace I say, "you didn't have to follow me I told you it would only take a second silly."

"Ah Rissa, I didn't follow you. I was looking for you to see if you were heading home and what your plans were for the day, but now I'm wondering why your coming from Jace's room and why all you stuff is in there." Jon says surprising me.

I look up at him a little shocked as I thought he may have gone home last night after the poker game. I try to figure out what to say after a couple minutes of silence I decide to go with, "morning Jonny I moved my stuff into Jace's room after I got up in case Izzy and Simon came back later and went to her room. I didn't want to interrupt anything, but I've got to be going Jace is taking me out for the day."

Before I can get too far Jon calls out after me, "where are you two going Rissa?"

I turn back to him, "he said its a surprise but that it's someplace I'll love. Now I really have to get going he's waiting for me downstairs...I'll see you back at home later bye Jonny."

"Okay...see you later. Oh by the way do you want me to take your stuff back home?" Jon asks.

"Ya thanks Jonny, that would be great actually." I say running back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Rissa, what else are big brother's for...oh wait I know protecting their little sister's."

I pull back meeting his eyes and immediately realize that he knows everything or at least has a pretty good idea. Before I can even think of a response Jon goes on to explain, "I saw you two go into his room last night Rissa, I was coming out of the hall bathroom when you guys came upstairs and went into his bedroom." I look up at him shocked, but before I can come up with a response he holds up his hand to stop me. "I don't want an apology Rissa, and I'm not going to tell mom and dad but I do want to know are you okay? Did you guys use protection? And did he treat you right? Because if he didn't Rissa I'm going to kill him; even though he's my best friend I will." Jon whispers waiting for an answer.

"Yes Jon. Yes to all of you questions and before you ask anything else he didn't pressure me, he never has. I'm the one who started it and he gave me full control. He said I could stop at anytime if I wasn't ready to go any further. He was careful and kind and of course we used protection...geez Jon I'm not an idiot." I say looking him in the eye even though I know my face is probably as red as a tomato.

"Okay I'm glad, but I still don't think you should be doing that kind of stuff Rissa." he says.

"Jon, I'm 16 nearly 17. I love that you want to protect me but in this case you can't and instead you have to trust me. Now I really have to get going before Jace comes up here wondering what's taking me so long to find my purse." I say looking up at him.

"I do trust you Rissa, but your still my baby sister no matter how old you are. Although I do understand your point and get where you're coming from, so as long as your happy and careful I won't do anything crazy. Now get going I'll grab your stuff and see you later." he says pulling me into a quick hug before softly pushing me towards the stairs.

"Thanks Jonny." I say softly running back downstairs.

When I reach the bottom step Jace turns to me and smiles, "thought you got lost up there for a second. Everything okay Clare-bear?"

"Yea just took me a second to find my purse now and I was talking to Jon, now let's go I can't wait to see where we're going." I say as we make our way to Jace's car.

"What did Jon have to say?" he asked once we got to the car.

We get in the car and Jace pulls out of the driveway as I start to tell him about mine and Jon's earlier conversation, "well when I came out with my purse I walked into Jon and he asked me why my stuff was in your room. I tried to play it off like I moved it there this morning but it turns out Jon saw us go into your..."

"Seriously...oh god he's going to kill me and that's only if your father doesn't find out and kill me first." Jace interrupts.

"Jace calm down, please let me finish before you have a panic attack. So as I was saying Jon saw us go into your room last night and he knows that we slept together, but he promised not to tell my parents. He did ask me if I was okay, if we used protection, and if you treated me right which I responded to yes each time. Jace everything is fine this relationship is about you and me not Jon or my parents. I love you Jace and we did nothing wrong last night; you didn't force or pressure me and you let me set the pace for what went on, so please stop worrying." I say looking at him reaching over to light pat his arm.

When I go to pull my hand back Jace quickly grabs it taking bringing it up to my lips and kissing each of my knuckles before letting go. "Okay Clare-bear, well in all honesty I'm glad your brother knows because I don't want to hide how much I love you, not for one second. Also now we both know that he trusts us because if he didn't he would have run downstairs and strangled me till I was blue in the face."

As we approach our destination in silence but content I look out the window trying to figure it out where we're going, but there are just so many places that he could be taking me. A couple minutes later Jace glances over at me quickly before bringing his attention back to the road ahead, "Clare-bear can I get you to cover your eyes; we're almost their and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Sure I guess I can do that Jace." I say covering my eyes with my hands smiling.

Jace POV

We pull into the parking lot at the Museum of Modern Art and I look over at Clary to make sure her eyes are still covered. "When we stop keep your eyes covered no peeking okay." I say looking around finally finding a spot. Once we stop I shut off the car saying, "just wait here I'll come around to open the door no peeking angel." I open the passenger door grabbing her purse and helping her out of the car; once she's out I wrap my arm around her waist pointing us towards the entrance. I press my lips to her temple and whisper, "open your eyes angel."

As soon as her eyes open I can see how happy she is in her face, the way her eyes sparkle and light up as well as the huge smile radiating on her face. "Oh my god...the museum of modern art. Jace are we seriously going to spend the day here?" she asks with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes angel come on let's go in I want to hear all about what art means to you." I say giving her waist a light squeeze.

Before I can move to take a step forward Clary jumps up at me and I instinctually wrap my arms around her waist holding her close as she wraps hers around my neck. "I love my surprise Jace and I love you for bringing me here."

I set her feet back down on the ground whispering, "I'm glad you like your surprise Clare-bear, now let's go inside I want to hear all about your favourite artists and your inspirations."

She takes her purse from me and grabs my hand as we make our way to the entrance of the museum. I continue to sneak peeks at her from the corner of my eye and I just can't get enough of how happy she looks to be here. Clary loves art and she loves to draw; she can't get enough of it. It's her passion and I love how much it means to her, bringing her here just feels right it's like I get to see her in her natural setting. As soon as we enter the museum Clary starts off in some random direction pulling at me to keep up. We stop in front of a painting I have seen it before but can't seem to recall the name.

"Isn't beautiful Jace, with the bold dramatic brush strokes. The blending of colours and look as if he was fast moving while he painted; Van Gogh was an amazing artist in his time don't you think Jace." Clary asks me while never once taking her eyes off the painting in front of her.

"Yes Clare-bear, it's a beautiful work of art and the bold colour makes the picture stand out and unique. Makes it hard for the viewer to forget what their looking at." I say watching Clary's reaction to my words while still looking at the painting.

"Let's keep looking there is so much more beauty to see today Jace." she says to me taking my hand leading me in another direction to see more amazing works of art.

After walking around the museum for hours we decide to go out for a nice late lunch before heading back home. We decide to go to Taki's one of our favourite restaurants; it may not be anything fancy but the food is great and the service isn't half bad. We walk in and sit down at one of the booths in the back, "so Clare-bear did you have fun today?" I ask taking her hands in mine.

"Thank you so much for today Jace, I had so much fun." she says smiling at me from across the table.

"I'm glad you had fun. I had a great time getting to see the art lover in you and getting to learn the ins and outs of it." I say smirking at her until the waitress comes over.

"Hey there Jacey poo. What can I get for you today?" Kaelie asks in a sultry voice as she tries to flirt with me.

"I'll take a steak sandwich with cheese and a coke please." I say to Kaelie without looking at her before asking Clary, "how about you angel what do you feel like having today?"

Clary glances up at Kaelie giving her a smile. "I'll take a chicken caesar wrap with no tomato and a Dr. Pepper please. Thanks for asking baby." she says reaching across the table pulling my face to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmph...get a room." Kaelie mutters as she walks back to the kitchen.

When we pull back to breathe I look at Clary in the eyes giving her one of my signature smirks, "you can take my breath away again anytime angel."

"Sorry about that she just gets on my nerves especially when she flirts with you even though I'm sitting right where with you holding my hands." she says to me avoiding my eyes as a slight blush creeps into her cheeks.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about angel, but just remember you have my heart meaning no one else can have it and I wouldn't want them to because you are the one for me." I say honestly.

We talk about the our time at the museum today as well as what we're looking forward to with school starting back up tomorrow; when our food arrives we simply eat with bits of conversation in between. Once were finished we decide that it's about time we head home since we've been gone all day. I drop Clary off back at home walking her along the front walk up to her doorstep giving her a quick kiss and wishing her a goodnight and that I'll see her tomorrow at school since I know Jon drives her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys thinks. Let me know with a review :)<strong>

**Until next time...**


	29. Chapter 29

**First off I want to say sorry I haven't been updating these last few weeks. I've been busy with family and suffering from writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoy this newest chapter...I still don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Clary POV

I watch Jace walk back down the front walk over to his house. Once he's out of sight I go inside closing the door as I lean back against it. I stay there for a few seconds thinking about today and how much fun I had with Jace at the museum. I know he isn't a big art fan himself so just the fact that he was willing to indulge my love of art for the day was amazing. I'm so in my own head that I don't hear my name being called at first.

"Clary...Clary..."

After a couple seconds I finally hear my name being called out. I look over and notice my mother walking towards me, "Clary, is everything okay?" she asks when she reaches me.

I nod my head, "yes of course I'm okay. Why would you think something was wrong?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't get your attention since you were in your own head." my mom says smiling at me.

"Oh sorry mom, was just thinking about how lucky I am." I say smiling back at her before asking, "Are Jon and dad home?"

Mom looks at me confused before responding, "I believe Jon is up in his bedroom and your father is in the office. Clary are you sure everything's okay because you know that you can tell me anything right."

"Everything's fine mom no need to worry and of course I know I can come to you with anything. I'm going to head upstairs." I say giving her a quick hug before heading for the stairs.

I decide to stop at Jon's room just to check on how he's handling things from earlier. I give a quick knock on his door waiting for him to answer. I hear a soft, "come in." Jon looks up from his book when I enter his bedroom shutting the door behind me. I just stand there against the door each of us staring at the other as if quietly assessing the situation. I decide to break the silence first saying, "hey."

"Hi Rissa, how was your day with Jace?" Jon asks motioning for me to come closer.

"It was fun. I had a really good time and truthfully I have to say that three months ago I wouldn't have thought Jace could be so sweet." I say with a soft smile sitting down at Jon's desk.

"Oh ya. What did you two do today...or is it something I really don't want to know about?" He asks with a serious voice and a nervous look.

"Come on Jon, really...you saw us leave the Lightwood's." I say trying to figure out how to get through to him.

"Okay. I know that was a low blow Rissa, and I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm still trying to get my head on straight with everything that happened last night." Jon says softly while avoiding my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry that I put you in an awkward position Jon, but I honestly can't say I'm sorry about what happened between Jace and I." After a few silent seconds I add, "Jon I love him...I honestly love him more than I thought was even possible."

As soon as the words come out of my mouth I see Jon's head snap up staring at me as if reading my face. I just sit there in silence waiting for him to come to the realization that every word I just said is the honest truth.

"Okay Rissa. Just be careful okay and I'm really happy that you've found someone that you love and who loves you back; I know he does Rissa I can see it every time he looks at you or even talks about you. It's all in the eyes and his light up at the mere mention of your name." he barely finishes his sentence before I'm up out of the chair and into his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you for saying that Jon, it's very sweet of you." I mumble against his chest.

"No problem. I really do just want what's best for you Rissa and if that's Jace then I have your backs but if he hurts you..."

"I know Jon, you'll kill him." I say on a laugh.

"You got it little sis, so are you going to finally tell me what you two actually did today or just leave me wondering forever." he says placing a soft kiss to my head.

"Oh. You'll never believe where he took me. He surprised me with a trip to the museum of modern art and to keep me from figuring it out he actually had me cover my eyes once we got close. He even had me keep my eyes covered until we were parked and then he helped me out of the car before he directed me to open my eyes. I was amazing Jon, literally one of the best days of my life and honestly the best date we've had so far." I say resting my head on his shoulder while smiling at the memories of today.

"Wow. Jace, really did that." When I nodded my head Jon went on, "I don't think Jace has ever done anything like that before you are definitely one lucky girl Rissa."

"Thanks Jon, I should probably go unpack my stuff from last night before mom calls us down for supper." I say giving him another hug before getting up and heading for the door. Before leaving I turn back to Jon, saying "thank you for having my back as well as trusting me to be smart with my decisions and thanks for agreeing not to tell mom and..."

"Mom and who princess? Me?" I immediately feel the colour drain from my face the moment my father interrupts.

"Ah...hi daddy how are you? I was coming to see you after unpacking...mom said you were in the office." I say wanting to change the subject.

"I'm fine and I came up to tell you two dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Now can you please answer my question princess were you just thanking Jonathan for keeping a secret from your mother and myself?" Valentine asks looking first at myself and then Jon, both of us looking down and avoiding his eyes.

I look out the corner of my eye trying to catch Jon's attention. When I finally do he simply shrugs his shoulders and mouths 'I'm sorry Rissa.' I mouth back 'not your fault' giving a slight shake of my head before turning back to my father. "Yes, I was. I know it was wrong to ask him and I'm sorry." I say barely above a whisper.

"Clarissa, what is it that you don't want your mother and I knowing?" Valentine asks with a slight twitch.

"How about I leave you guys to talk alone since this is actually between you two and mom." Jon says leaving his room once Valentine moves out of the doorway.

"Sure thing son, can you please ask your mother to come up here as I believe we both need to have a talk with your sister." Valentine says as Jon heads for the stairs.

I decide to go sit back down at Jon's desk trying to figure out what I'm going to do and say once my mom gets up here. Valentine just keeps staring at me as if he's trying to read my mind. I want to text Jace but figure if I do my dad will take my phone and read any messages I send. I hear footsteps on the stairs and then hear my mom says, "Valentine what's going on? Jonathan said something about you needing me up here."

"Yes honey I do, because when I came up here to tell the kids that dinner would be ready in about ten minutes I overheard our daughter telling Jonathan thank you for keeping a secret from us." Valentine says before walking in and sitting down on Jon's bed with my mom following right behind him.

"Clary, you said everything was okay earlier when I asked. What's really going on baby you can talk to us." my mom says looking sad and unsure.

"I swear everything's okay mom so please don't look sad." I say getting up to hug my mom.

"Clary what's going on? You know that you don't have to keep secrets from us we love you so much and only want the best for you and you know that secrets only cause more problems." my mom whispers into my ear as we hug.

I glance up first at my mom who looks sad and then at my dad who looks concerned as well as confused. I'm so scared to tell them about what happened between Jace and I last night. I know that they will be mad as well as disappointed in me; plus my dad will probably kill Jace and I'll be grounded until the end of time. I move back to Jon's desk chair quickly looking between my parents trying to figure out how to start this awful talk. "Everything is fine. I was just asking Jon to keep quiet about something until I was ready to talk about it." I say hoping that will suffice for now.

"Okay baby," my mom says still looking sad and now a little worried.

"Princess, you know that we don't keep secrets in this house." my father says sternly.

Knowing he won't let this go I take a nervous swallow and decide just to tell them. "Jace and I slept together last night." I whisper.

"What was that Clary? You'll have to speak up." my mother says

"I slept with Jace last night." I say just a little louder.

"Clary, there's no need to be scared. We love you and you can tell us anything." my mother says coming over to kneel in front of me.

"I slept with Jace last night." I say quickly just wanting to end this.

"YOU WHAT!" my dad shouts going red in anger, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"Valentine, please come down...you yelling isn't helping." my mom says taking his hands in hers.

"Oh god. Please don't be mad at Jace, I was the one who talked him into it. This was my choice he didn't pressure me; he was sweet and took good care of me, made sure that I was okay as well as comfortable." I say looking at both of them swiping at the tears running down my cheeks.

They stop talking and just sit there in silence staring at me. It seems like hours have passed before either of them says another word. My dad finally speaks up, "he didn't force you?"

"No daddy, he didn't force me into anything honest." I say looking him right in the eyes as I continue, "I know that I let you both down and I'm sorry, but I love Jace and wanted to show him how much...I understand that neither of you want to hear that but it's true."

"I understand that you wanted to show Jace how much you care for him but Clary your still so young and sex isn't the answer. I mean did you even think about possible consequences from this decision." my mom says.

"Yes mom we used a condom of course and I'm on birth control just like you insisted once I started dating Jace. We may be young but we aren't complete idiots; I mean we know that sex is a big thing not meant to be taken lightly and we were careful." I say.

"We realize you aren't stupid princess but still we want to be sure you two were safe, but I think your mother and I need to talk privately to discuss rules for you and Jace. Also I want you call Jace and have him come over as I want him here when we discuss these new rules for you two. Now before we go come over here and give me a hug princess." my dad says opening his arms up for me.

I run over hugging him tight feeling a couple tears running down my cheeks as I whisper, "I'm sorry I disappointed you daddy. I hope you can forgive m-me."

He gives me a tight squeeze and kisses my temple before pulling back to look me in the eye as he says, "listen to me when I say this princess. I'm not disappointed...yes I wish you would have waited longer but I love you and nothing will change that. From what you previously said Jace treated you well and used protection which I'm grateful for. Now you go call Jace while your mother and I go to our room to talk."

"Okay, I love you both so much." I say giving them each a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and heading across the hall to my bedroom to text Jace.

I walk in my room and see my flowers from Jace sitting on my desk in their vase along with my bag that I took to the Lightwood's last night. I sit down on my bed with my phone getting ready to text Jace.

_Hey Jace, ummm...I'm really sorry to do this but I kinda need you to come to my house. -C_

I instantly get a response

**Angel is everything okay? I'm on my way -J**

_My parents know...I'm really sorry -C_

I get another text almost instantly...**Door -J**

As soon as Jace's message pops up on the screen I'm on my feet running for the front door. I see Jon getting up from the couch but I shake my head and say, "I got it." I throw the door open and launch myself at Jace, he catches me wrapping his arms around my waist while my arms go around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I'm s-sorry...I'm s-so s-sorry." I mumble against his neck.

"Clare-bear, I've got you and don't be sorry it's okay...we knew that they would find out eventually although I wish it wasn't so soon because I really don't want your parents to hate me but its out and we will get through this." Jace says rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

After a couple minutes I slowly loosen my grip on Jace leaning back to look in his eyes, "I'm really sorry Jace. I was talking to Jon and thanking him for not telling my parents about last night and turns out my dad was at the door, so he heard me saying thank you; which made him curious as to why I was saying thank you."

"It's okay Clare-bear truthfully being honest and up front is probably for the best anyways." Jace says giving me a light kiss. "Now let's go inside and sit down I'm sure your parents have a lot that they want to discuss."

I climb off his lap and we walk inside hand in hand as we make our way into the living room to sit down next to Jon. I immediately turn to face Jon so that I'm looking at him, "hey Jonny...I'm really sorry that I dragged you into this. I never should have asked you to keep it from mom and dad."

Jon pulls me into and hug whispering in my ear, "it's okay Rissa I've got your back." He then leans back to catch Jace's attention, "you better treat her right and she told me how sweet you were to her during everything and I appreciate that. Oh and nice job with the museum who would have thought you could be so sweet and mushy or was it your sister's idea?"

"Izzy said that I should take her out somewhere special, but it was my idea to go to the museum since I know how much Clary loves art I thought it would be the perfect place to visit." Jace says giving my hand a squeeze.

All of a sudden I hear a throat clear and I give a little jump knowing that it's my father. I'm not scared that he will physically hurt me or Jace because he has never raised his hand to either of us, but I am scared that he's going to say I can't see Jace anymore which would break my heart. I turn to look over my shoulder catching my dad's eye and he says, "Clarissa...Jace a word in the kitchen please."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**Also I'd love to know if you all still want me to continue or just epilogue out.**

**Thanks...until next time :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**First off thank you all for the reviews it was great to hear that you'd like me to continue this story.**

**This chapter is a little shorter then most of my chapters, but figured you guys would probably really like to read about their talk with Clary and Jace.**

**Here you guys go hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Clary POV

Jace and I head towards the kitchen and closer we get the more nervous I am. When we walk in I see both of my parents sitting up at the kitchen counter, so Jace and I sit down at the kitchen table. I know I must look upset because Jace squeezes my hand and leans over to whisper, "breathe angel...everything will be okay."

I nod, but before I can say anything my father speaks up, "Jace I wanted you here because Clary told us earlier about how the two of you spent last night together."

"Ah...yes sir we did, but I want to assure you that I love and care about your daughter very much." Jace looks over at me and continues saying, "I love your daughter she means the world to me; I can honestly say that I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

I smile up at Jace as he speaks to my parents and I bring our interlocking hands up to my lips placing a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. "I love you too Jace and the smartest decision I ever made was agreeing to be your girlfriend." I say smiling up at him before looking over at my parents.

"Okay I can appreciate your kind and loving words for one another; however, I'm still not a fan of my sixteen year old daughter having sex with her boyfriend and while I know I can't stop it that doesn't mean I condone it either." My father says taking my mother's hand.

"Also Jace, we would both like to thank you for being safe and taking care of our daughter; she told us that you didn't pressure her and that you took care of her while making sure she was comfortable." my mom says surprising me a little as well as making me blush.

"Your welcome and of course I would take care of her and make sure she was comfortable; she's important to me and she deserves no less then my full concern and affection." Jace says before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

With my parents looking as us I feel a blush creep into my cheeks again but I can't help but feel loved by everyone in the room. They all just want the best for me and I can't thank them enough, so I simply decide to get up and hug both of my parents whispering 'I love you' to each of them. When I come back to the table I stand behind Jace's chair wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kiss his temple. I look up at my parents, "thank you for not freaking out about this and thank you for trusting us or at least trying to but can we leave now?" I ask.

"Actually princess, your mother and I would like to go over some new rules with you and Jace." my father says as I nod for him to continue. "So your mother and I have decided that you are no longer allowed sleeping over at the Lightwood's unless Robert or Maryse are home and you are not to share a room with Jace. We are also changing your curfew now that school is starting back up, this means home by 10:30 during the week and midnight on weekends. We also ask that you two aren't alone in either of the houses anymore." My father says looking at both Jace and I before turning back to ask mom if he's forgotten anything.

"Clary, your father and I want you both to know that we have agreed to re-evaluate all of these new rules after first semester ends, but only if you both keep you grades up and show us that you can be trusted to follow these new rules." mom says with a soft smile.

Jace and I look at one another quickly before nodding at my parents and saying, "of course, thank you."

After a couple more minutes my father stands up saying, "thank you both for sitting down and listening, you are free to go now."

My mother gets up to follow my dad out of the kitchen, but before she goes she says, "you know that you can always come and talk to us about anything honey. Please don't feel like you have to keep secrets we love you very much and just want the best for you and your brother."

"Thank you mom. I know you guys do and I love you both." I say smiling at her. When she leaves I turn back to Jace saying, "well that went better then I thought."

"I told you everything would work out fine; I love you Clare-bear." Jace says leaning down to place a kiss on my hands.

"I love you too Jace, and just so you know I don't regret anything we did last night and I hope this talk with my parents doesn't scare you away or cause you to regret that we slept together either." I say turning to sit next to him so we can speak face to face.

Jace takes my hands in his rubbing circles while he says, "never angel. I will never regret what we did and your parents won't scare me off; I told you that I love you and I meant it...nothing will or ever could change that."

"Thank you for saying that. How do you feel about going for a walk?" I say standing up watching his reaction.

"I would love to angel, but I should head home since it was my turn to cook since our parents aren't back till tomorrow night. I'll see you at school tomorrow though and if you're willing to wait until after football tryouts we can go to Taki's for dinner." Jace says with one of his signature smirks.

I smile up at him, "it's a date and I wouldn't miss tryouts for the world; all my best guys are going to be there especially this annoyingly cocky blonde guy who thinks he's God's gift to women and the world." I say smirking up at him.

"I'll see you later angel. Oh and I'll be watching the stands for my favourite girl while showing her why I'm the starting quarterback." he says winking at me.

I press my lips to his smiling. "Can't wait to see you in action, since I've always focused on everyone else in the past years." I say when we break apart.

"Ouch angel." Jace says grabbing at his chest playing hurt, which brings a smirk to my face.

We joke back and forth as we walk to the front door. After Jace leaves I go back to the living room to sit next to Jon.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"Better then I thought it would. They said we can't be alone in either of the houses or sleep in the same bedroom, plus with school starting back up they changed my curfew, but other then that everything went good. Oh and they basically said that if and when we do have sex again to be responsible and safe." I say leaning against Jon.

"Well that's good to hear although I wouldn't have sex anytime soon. Just give it time and give them time to come to grips with you growing up especially dad Rissa, they love you and your their baby no matter how old you get." Jon says rubbing my back.

"Thanks Jonny, your a great big brother...oh and can I get a ride to school tomorrow, but don't worry about the ride home Jace said he drive me back after school." I say looking up at him.

"No problem Rissa, but you know that Jace has football tryouts after school tomorrow right." Jon says.

"Yes I know you and Jace as well as the rest of the guys have tryouts tomorrow. I'm going to watch you guys, so don't make a fool of yourself Jonny, I would hate to have to make fun of you." I barely finish the sentence before Jon starts tickling me. "Stop...Jonny...S-stop! I c-can't b-breathe" I gasp out.

Jon stops tickling me but he can't seem to stop laughing, "look at how red you are...your face matches your hair now."

"It's your fault Jonny, you were tickling me. You know how ticklish I am." I say giving him a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Cut it out you two...it's time for supper anyways." my dad says from the front hallway.

"Coming." we say together heading towards the kitchen picking on each other as we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope my rules seem strong enough for these two.<strong>

**Please review I'd love to hear what you think...until next time :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the newest chapter and sorry if I struggle with posting on a regular basis work has picked up and it's been very busy. And I started another story this time it's a rookie blue one. Also now that I've reached school starting back up I will probably do time jumps opposed to everyday stuff after a few more chapters.**

**Anyways here you guys go...**

**I don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Clary POV

I wake up to the buzzing of my alarm clock...what I wouldn't give for another hour or so of sleep. After a few minutes of simply laying awake in bed and stretching I get up and head for the bathroom to shower. I step out of the shower grabbing a towel wrapping it around myself before stepping up to the sink to brush my teeth. I walk back into my room looking for something to wear. I settle on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with one of my many graphic tees and a pair of purple high top converse. After a quick glance in the mirror I make my way back to the bathroom to dry and style my hair which mainly means throwing it up in a messy bun before moving onto do my makeup, which consists of mascara, a light coat of eyeshadow, and a soft red lipstick.

"Clary honey...are you up?" I hear my mom say from downstairs.

"Ya mom, be right down!" I shout back at her quickly grabbing my bag tossing my wallet and phone inside before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Clary. Breakfast?" my mom asks showing that she made eggs and bacon along with some toast fresh out of the toaster.

"Morning mom and yes please." I say looking around for my dad and brother. When I don't see them anywhere when she sets my plate in front of me I ask her, "where's Jon and dad this morning mom? Jon's supposed to drive me to school."

"Your father started back at work today, so he headed to the firm about an hour ago." my mom says with a slight smile, but before she can anything about Jon he walks into the kitchen saying, "and I'm right here small fry. How did you sleep?"

"Could have done with a couple more hours but overall I slept well, how about you?" I say while eating my breakfast.

Jon takes a couple bites off his own plate before answering, "I agree that a couple more hours would have been nice; I always find it a bit difficult to get back into routine when a new school year starts."

"I feel exactly the same way. I wish school didn't have to start so early in the morning." I say taking and rinsing my plate off at the sink.

"Ready to go small fry." Jon says after rinsing his own plate off.

We drive to school in relative silence until I decide to speak up, "so are you excited for tryouts today Jonny; oh and what do you think about dad going back to work...I know it's been like two months but I'm still nervous for him to be back I mean stress can't be good for him." I say glancing over at Jon.

"Rissa, dad's a smart guy and I'm sure he wouldn't go back if he wasn't ready. And tryouts should be interesting its always fun seeing the new kids giving it a shot." Jon says turning into the parking lot.

As soon as we stop I hop out calling over my shoulder, "I'm gonna go find Izzy but I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright catch you later Rissa, oh and tell Jace that I'll catch him in homeroom." Jon calls out to me causing me to smirk.

As I'm walking to the entrance I hear someone calling my name, so I look around in search of the source spotting Alec's friend from the end of summer party running towards me so I stop to wait for him. When he finally reaches me I smile up at him before saying, "hey it's Magnus right?"

"Ya. Hey just wanted to say thanks for being so nice the other night at the party, it was really nice of you to jump up and introduce yourself as well as everyone else." Magnus says sticking out his which makes my giggle softly.

He gives me a confused look but before he can say anything I pull him into a hug saying, "any friend of Alec's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks Clary, your sweet but we should probably head inside so we aren't late. Plus I'm sure you gorgeous boyfriend is patiently waiting at your locker for you." he says giving me a wink before pulling me towards the door.

"I have to say you are one of the funniest guys I have ever met as well as one of the most sparkly guys around." I tell him as we enter the school. I look down the hall seeing Izzy and Simon at their lockers which are on either said of mine but as soon as my eyes land on the blonde leaning up against mine all thought stops until Magnus nudges me back to reality.

"You going to just stand here and drool or are you going to go over there to your stud." he says smirking at me.

I can't help but laugh a little at the look in his eyes as he watches me, "come on Mags lets get going. Oh do you mind if I call you Mags?" I say grabbing his hand.

"No that's fine I love nicknames but if your going to call me Mags can I call you Clare?" he says looking so serious.

"Of course all my friends call me Clare." I tell him as we make our way towards my locker. When we get closer I can't help my smile when Jace looks over at me with his signature smirk. Once I reach my locker Jace instantly pulls me into a hug wrapping his arms around my waist, "happy first day of school angel." Jace whispers before pressing his lips to mine in a quick chaste kiss.

"Happy first day Jace." I whisper against his lips. When I pull back I notice that Magnus left and that all eyes seem to be on Jace and I. Before I can say anything the bell rings signalling for homeroom, so I turn giving Jace a quick kiss on the cheek; grabbing Izzy and heading towards our homeroom.

Once we walk inside I spot Maia sitting in the back with two empty spots next to her so Izzy and I head over in her direction. "Hey M. Did you get your schedule yet?" I say sitting down.

"Hey ladies. No not yet Mrs. Branwell, hasn't handed the schedules out yet but when she does we are totally comparing to see if we have any classes together." she says.

Schedules: **Clary, **_Izzy, _Maia

First Period: **English, **_Math, _Math

Second Period: **Art, **_English, _Art

Lunch: Everyone

Third Period: **Math, **_History, _Chemistry

Fourth Period: **Biology****, **_Biology__, _Gym

"Sweet we each have at least one class together...this semester is looking pretty good let's just hope it stays that way." I say.

Once homeroom let's out we each head of to our first period classes. I walk in to english class and can't help but smile when I see Magnus sitting in the back of the class. I take the empty seat next to him smirking, "hey stranger funny seeing you here."

"Hey Clare, how's my favourite girlfriend." Mags says before the teacher walks in.

Before the teacher starts talking about the course expectations and such I say, "awe your too kind my sparkly new bestie."

Mr. Greymark, calls for everyones attention before welcoming us all back to school and to his class. He tells us that we will be reading a novel as well as studying one of Shakespeare's plays this year, which truthfully isn't any different from other years except for the titles. "The name of the play we'll be studying this year is 'Macbeth'." he say before continuing, "and we will also be reading something a little different this year for the novel...most classes are reading 'Lord of the Fly' however, we will be reading 'A Time to Kill' by John Grisham."

Once english ends Magnus and I part ways but before we head off in separate directions I quickly say, "I'll see you at lunch, because you better be sitting with us." As I turn making my way to the art room I hear Magnus call out, "wouldn't dream of sitting anywhere else Clare." When I walk into art I see that no one else has arrived yet, so I go sit down in the far back corner of the room. Everyone slowly starts trickling in and I'm startled when I see Jace walk through the door, "what are you doing here?" I say to him when he take the seat to my left with Maia taking the empty seat on my right.

"I need an art credit, so I figured since your such an amazing artist you might be able to give me some pointers." Jace says taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers.

I give a soft laugh before leaning over to say, "that's sweet but what about music. I figured you would have taken a music course with all of your amazing instrumental skills."

"So you do think I'm amazing...about time you were honest about it angel." Jace says smirking at me while I simply roll my eyes at his comment.

Mrs. Jackson walks in with a bright smile while saying, "morning everyone. Hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation."

To which Jace responds with a whisper next to my ear, "best summer ever."

As soon as the words leave his mouth I instantly feel a blush creep into my cheeks; out of the corner of my eye I catch Maia smirking at us. After class ends Jace and I leave hand in hand telling Maia that we'll catch up to her at our usual table.

When we arrive everyone is already sitting down eating even Jon who normally takes forever to grab his food. "So how was everyone's first day so far?" Jace asks.

"Mine's been great so far, but that's mostly because I know people in each of my classes and I know that Izzy is in my next two." I say with a smile before taking a bite out of my wrap.

"Mine could be better so far I'm stuck with Kaelie in both Math and English." Sebastian says not looking the least bit pleased, which is probably because she cheated on him when they dated last year.

"Glad it's you and not me." Jon says smirking, while Jordan starts to laugh before saying, "well I myself get to spend my first period Biology class sitting next to this annoying blonde guy who can't seem to stop talking about his amazingly awesome red headed girlfriend."

"Wonder who that could be. Any guess...I'll give you each 3 but the first two don't count." Izzy says laughing.

"Oh Izzy you are so funny." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So boys are you all ready for tryouts today?" I ask glancing around the table at each of them.

"Heck ya. It's going to be a blast, I mean come on who doesn't like being able to hit other people on purpose." Sebastian says before biting into his second slice of pizza.

"It's always about the violence with you isn't it." I say looking over at him, to which his simply just shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey Clare-bear, how do you feel about taking a walk with me?" Jace asks taking my hand in his.

I smile up at him and nod, "sure come on we can go walk around the track till class." I say as we stand up and head for the exit.

When we get outside Jace spins me in his arms pressing me up against the wall trapping me in a passionate kiss. When we break apart breathless I lay my head on his chest amazed at how he makes me feel. After a couple seconds I pull back taking Jace's hand, "come on let's go before lunch is over."

_**LINE BREAK**_

When the bell rings to end third period I can't help but smile, because it means my next class is with Izzy. I get back to my locker to find Simon and Izzy kissing against my locker door, so I clear my throat in an attempt to get their attention which unfortunately doesn't happen. I go to call out their names, but before I get a chance I hear, "seriously Iz get a room or at least make out on your own locker door." I turn to find Jace walking towards us with a sly smirk while Izzy and Si both blush stepping away from my locker.

I let out a slight laugh, "thanks for moving guys and thanks for getting them too Jace." I say switching out my binders.

"No problem angel. I love to embarrass my sister whenever I get the chance." Jace says wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Ha Ha...your so funny Jace and I'd love to continue this but Clare and I have our next class together, so we should get going since it's at the other end of the school." Izzy says taking my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Guess I'm going now, but I'll see you later on the field." I say going with Izzy.

We walk into the classroom and grabbing two free seats in the back. Mr. Blackburn walks in heading for the front of the room saying, "welcome back students, I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation."

Izzy leans over to whisper, "I know you did."

I can't help but smile at Izzy's knowing it's true, because I had the best summer of my life minus my dad having a heart attack. That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me and my family.

Mr. Blackburn talks about what we will be learning this year and the normal course expectations that we have been hearing all day long. I'm excited when he mentions the circulatory system, hormones, the brain, and the respiratory system. I can't wait till we get to studying the human brain because I have so many questions and I simply love to learn new things when it comes to science, as it is one of my favourite subjects after art of course.

"I would like you all to know that for the remainder of the term the student on your right will be your lab partner." Mr. Blackburn says bringing a smile to my face because my best friend is on my right side.

I glance over at Izzy and we can't help but smile at each other and mouth 'yes!' to each other. Once class ends we get up heading back to our lockers, "so are you coming to watch the tryout or do you and Si have plans?"

"I think I'll watch the guys at tryouts with you and Maia since Si has band practice today till 5." she says as we grab our bags heading out to the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for not updating recently. I am still working on this story but lately I have become very attached to writing my rookie blue story. I do plan to continue this story just trying to get my muse and ideas back for this story.**

**TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**And by the way just in case I haven't previously stated Jon, Jace, Alec, Jordan, and Sebastian are all trying out for the football team.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Jace POV

When my english class ends I head straight to my locker to grab gym clothes for football tryouts. Instead of going to Clary's locker afterwards like I've done after every other class I head straight to the guys locker from before heading out to the field.

"You ready to kill it out there?" Jon asks when he walks in.

"Hell ya! It's our senior year man, which means we have to show these new kids how it's done." I say.

I head out to the field to find Clary, Izzy, and Maia all standing at the bottom of the stands. As soon as my eyes land on Clary I can't help but smile. Some times I still can't believe she's mine and that's not just because my best friend is her older brother, but that I have never been in a serious relationship with anyone else before her. I hate thinking about myself before her, because I was a huge player who didn't care about girl's or their feelings I just used them for making out and sex. It's the main reason Clary saying yes to being my girlfriend surprised me so much, but also drives me to be better for her because she deserves nothing less. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her in a quick hug before turning her around in my arms and stealing a kiss.

"Hey you. Shouldn't you be out on the field showing off your skills." she says after pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Ya, but I wanted to see you first." I tell her.

"It's okay if your nervous and needed a kiss for good luck Jace, all you had to do was ask." she says leaning up against my chest with a sly look in her eyes.

I can't help but smirk and laugh a little at her words, "me need luck. Angel come on now we both know that I am absolutely amazing. I mean #1 quarterback right here and have been for the last three years."

Clary and Izzy continue to tease while Maia just shakes her head before turning away to watch Jordan stretch alongside Alec and Sebastian. "Damn he knows how to work it." she says softly before climbing up into the stands. The three of us look up at her and she starts to blush while avoiding our eyes obviously embarrassed at having said the words loud enough to be heard.

"I should get out there angel, see you after." I say stealing another quick kiss before making my way out onto the field where the rest of the guys are warming up.

I reach the group just as coach steps out onto the field blowing his whistle to get everyones attention. "Alright boys, so we're going to start off sprints and once we're done with that I'm going to ask everyone to pair up and throw the ball around, so I can see what I'm working with."

We all line up along the 50 yard line with coach saying, "when I blow this whistle I want you all to run to the 40 yard line and back then down to the 30 and back continuing on until you run to the 10 and back." As soon as the whistle blows we all jump into action. I pace myself while still giving it everything I've got. Once we all make it back you can almost tell who all has been working up for this because there are a few guys that look as if they're about to pass out.

"Nice job boys. Now pair up and grab a ball." coach says dropping the sac full of footballs.

"Partners Jace?" Jon asks picking up one of the balls.

"Sure man. How far do you want me to go down the field?" I ask.

"I'd say go down around 30-35 yard area." he says standing at about the 50 or so.

I barely reach the area before the ball is out of Jon's hand and soaring in my direction, which I catch and signal for Jon to take a few steps back wanting to test how far I can throw. The ball leaves my hand in an amazing throw if I do say so myself. Jon gives a little jump catching the ball before shouting out, "nice toss man." Coach has us run through a couple of plays in a quick scrimmage before wrapping it for the day.

Clary POV

"So Clare, you never told me how your day out with Jace yesterday went, since I was gone by the time you woke up." Izzy said when I reach her and Maia.

"It was amazing Iz, we had so much fun."

"Really where did you guys go?" they both asked.

"Well first Jace made me breakfast and then he took me to the museum of modern art as a surprise." I tell them smiling at the memories.

"No way Jace did that." Maia says seeming shocked.

"My brother went to a museum...without being forced...oh God is the world ending." Izzy says laughing while still looking a little shocked at this.

I pull her into a hug laughing, "calm down Iz. The world is not ending Jace was just being sweet."

She shakes her head smiling, "I never thought I would see my brother this happy and seeing you happy too makes this whole thing even better."

"Awe thanks Izzy, your the best friend I could ask for." I say hugging her tight.

"What about me?" Maia asks, "I'm really happy for you guys too."

"Awe get in here M." we say pulling Maia in to make it a group hug.

We pull apart to see the guys making their way in our direction, so we climb down to meet them at the bottom. When Jace comes up and tries to hug me I back up shaking my head, "no way...not until you shower." Jace glances over his shoulder at Jon who just smirks, making me nervous as they slowly move closer. I look between them slowly backing away, but end up with my back against the stands and sandwiched between the two of them. "Seriously guys. Let me go you two need a shower and now so do I before my date with Jace." I say trying to get free.

"We were just playing around Rissa, you don't have to get so upset." Jon says letting me go.

"Sorry but Jace and I are supposed to be going out for dinner. Now I have to go home to shower and change." I say walking towards the parking lot.

Jace comes chasing after me, "Clare-bear I'm sorry we were just goofing around, but if you give me a few minutes to shower I'll drive you back home and then we can go."

"That's fine, I'll just go wait by your car." I say turning to look at him.

"Okay be right back angel." Jace says before running back towards the school.

When I reach Jace's car I decide to sit down on the ground next to it while I wait for him to get back. Before long I hear someone coming. Thinking it's Jace I stand up, but am surprised to see that it's actually Alec.

"Hey Clary, just the person I was looking for." he says coming to stand next to me.

"Hey Alec, here I am so what's up?"

"Well...I wanted to thank you for what you..." "What exactly are you talking about Alec?" I ask confused cutting him off.

"Sorry Clary. What I'm trying to say is thank you for getting up and welcoming Magnus when I froze." Alec says with a slight blush in his face.

I instantly pull Alec into a sideways hug, "your so welcome Alec. Magnus is amazing; we've actually become fast friends and he's in my english class." I say smiling over at him.

"He is isn't he." Alec says with a smile. "And Clary, thank you for not questioning me about Magnus. I really appreciate how you guys are all letting me figure out how to tell everyone."

"Your an amazing person Alec and we all love you. We are here for you whenever your ready." I say pulling him in for another hug before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Clary, that really means a lot to me and yes just so you know Magnus and I are together but I haven't told anyone yet. I'm trying to figure out how to tell my parents first."

I look up smiling at him, so proud that he trusts me enough to share this news with me. Robert and Maryse Lightwood, are sweet people but they can also be very strict and tough on their kids so I understand Alec's hesitation. "Well Alec, I have your back and if you want I'm willing to be there when you talk to your parents."

"Thanks I may just take you up on that. Jace is very lucky to have you; I honestly think you might just be the best things to happen to him." Alec says before a voice says.

"She really is Alec. I can't imagine going back to before." Jace says walking towards us.

"Thanks boys."

"Ready to go angel?" Jace asks coming over to open the car door for me.

"Ya. Do you need a ride back home Alec?" I ask not wanting to just disappear on him.

"No I brought my own car today, but thanks for asking Clary I'll just see you tomorrow and Jace I'll see you at home later tonight." he says walking off to his car. Before he gets far he calls out over his shoulder, "Thanks again for the talk Clary, but I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it for now."

"Of course Alec and I'm here to talk anytime about anything." I tell him before getting into the car.

Jace climbs in and we head out. When we reach my house I'm up and out of the car making my towards the front door before Jace has the car off. "Clare-bear, there's no need to rush." he calls out as I walk inside heading upstairs to my bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a second."

A couple of minutes later I'm walking back downstairs fresh out of the shower in a nice dark purple cowl neck top with a pair of skinny jeans and flats. When I reach the bottom step I hear Jace in the living shout, "GOAL!" I walk into the living room to find Jace and Jon playing fifa 14 on the PS4.

"You ready to go Jace?" I ask from the doorway.

"Yep...just have to finish the match and then I'm all yours angel." Jace says flashing me a quick smile before turning back to the game.

"Yes! Take that Jace!" Jon shouts as he scores another goal winning the match.

"Good game Jon, congrats on the win but I have got to be going I'll catch you later." Jace says setting his controller down.

"Alright you two have fun and I'll see you when you get home Rissa." Jon says heading upstairs.

"Ready to go angel?"

"Yes." I say wrapping an arm around his waist as we head for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter.<strong>

**Please review letting me know your thoughts...until next time :)**


End file.
